Prisoner
by Kags21
Summary: Kagome married her high school sweetheart, but it turns out, he is not all that she thought that he was.
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

She had married young she meant him when she was only 15, he was 24. Kagome Tashio was married to the worlds second most wealthiest man in the world. Sesshoumaru Tashio, her mother had begged her not to get married so fast to wait till she was at least out of her teens , but Kagome was in love Sesshoumaru was her first everything. When he first approached her it was to ask for directions to a restaurant. The next time she saw him was outside her school. And so the seduction began Sesshoumaru began coming over to her home meeting her mom and little brother. He mom disapproved of the relationship in the beginning. Her daughter after all was only 15 years old. So Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't date at first he would just come over to see her and get to know her family.

It wasn't until Kagome sweet sixteen did Kagome's mom let her start to really date Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru began taking Kagome on movie dates at first and as things progressed more expensive dinners.

Then came Kagome's eighteenth birthday, Kagome had invited Sesshoumaru to have Thanksgiving dinner with her and her family after dinner was over Sesshoumaru proposed to Kagome. She of course said yes, they waited til she graduated that May from highschool to get married, the very next month Kagome and Sesshoumaru got married.

That was when Kagome's life changed that was when she saw the true Sesshoumaru. The Sesshoumaru that ruled her, he never abused her physically, no he abused her emotionally. From the moment she said I do her life changed. She married a very controlling rich man , she's not allowed to go outside unless he goes with her or his guards or sister go with her. This is how her life has been for the past two years.

Kagome was in the kitchen making breakfast this was her routine, even though they had plenty of money Sesshoumaru didn't hire a cook, he did however have a maid come in twice a week.

"Good morning honey." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Sess." she said as she fixed his plate. Kagome had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Sesshoumaru I was wondering if it be ok, if I did some shopping?" Kagome asked him as she sat down with her own plate of breakfast.

"Shopping for what?" he asked her as he drank his coffee.

"Grocery shopping." Kagome told him.

"Of course just take Mercedes with you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Mercedes was Sesshoumaru's sister. Kagome nodded her head.

"Have dinner ready on time we'll be having company." he told her as he finished his breakfast.

Sesshoumaru stood up Kagome took his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be home by 6." he told her before leaving for work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru owned Tashio Inc, He was the CEO, He started the company when he was just 17.

"Good morning Mr. Tashio." His secretary said.

"Morning Kagura, what time is the meeting?"

"10:00 am." she said before he disappeared into his office.

Sesshoumaru turned his computer on he needed to look over the status of the company he was buying. "Kagura is Naraku in ?" Sesshoumaru asked her over the intercom.

"I will call down to his office." Kagura told him.

"Mr. Kadono office how may I help you?" Kikyou asked.

"Kikyou , this is Kagura is Mr. Kadono in?" She asked.

"Yes." Kikyou told her.

"Mr. Tashio would like to speak with him, can you send him down?" Kagura asked her. "Sure, I will let him know." Kikyou told her,

"Thanks." Kagura said as just before she hung up the phone.

"He will be down here is a few minutes Mr. Tashio." Kagura told him over the speaker. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

* * *

Kikyou walked into Naraku's office." Hey Naraku the Ice Lord want to see you." she said to him ."I told you about saying these things in here." He told her as he stood up.

"You're so paranoid he is not spying on his workers." Kikyou said to him. Naraku walked out his office with Kikyou following behind him.

"Don't forget to fax that letter." he told her before walking down the hallway. Naraku walked to Sesshoumaru's office he didn't see Kagura so he walked in the office and now he wished he had knocked.

He saw Kagura kissing all over Sesshoumaru. Naraku cleared his throat loudly. Making the two part. Kagura jumped off of Sesshoumaru's lap and walked out the office.

"Remember to brush your teeth." Naraku told him as he sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Sesshomaru smirked. "So what did you want to see me for?" Naraku asked him.

"The meeting today at 10, I want you in there my younger half brother is reluctant to sell his company and I want you to convince him it be in his best interest." Sesshoumaru told him. "I can do that." Naraku said.

"Naraku are you busy tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Not really why?" Naraku asked.

"My wife is cooking I 'd like you to come to dinner." he said.

"Sure I'd like that been a while since I had a home cooked meal." he told him.

"Mr. Tashio your sister is on line 1." Kagura said into the intercom.

"I'll be going see you at the meeting. Naraku told him.

"Oh Naraku what you saw in here never happened." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku nodded his head and walked out. "What is it Mercedes?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Thought you like to know that she disappeared on me for a while." she told him. Mercedes pulled the phone away from her ear she knew he wasn't going to be happy.

Sesshomaru growled, "Is she with you now?" He hissed at her.

"She is in her room, do you want me to get her?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yes, and you better hurry." Sesshomaru growled. Mercedes ran up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

* * *

"It's open." Kagome yelled from the other side. Mercedes walked into the room and handed the phone to Kagome. "It's Sesshomaru." Mercedes told Kagome.

"Gezz, I told you that I only had to use the rest room." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at her. Kagome took the phone from Mercedes.

"You can leave now." Kagome told her as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome said into the phone as she watched Mercedes walk out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Where were you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I just had to use the rest room that's all." Kagome said to him. She heard Sesshoumaru sigh on the other end. "Listen just don't go anywhere else with out telling anyone do you understand me?" He asked her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry that she called you for nothing. But since I am talking to you how many will be joining us for dinner she asked him..

"Altogether four." he told her.

"Okay well I'll see you when you get home." Kagome told him and hung up.

* * *

Meeting

Inuyasha pulled up to Sesshomaru's building. and parked his car in the parking level. "Such a waste of time, I'm going to go in here, Sesshomaru is going to try to convince me to sell my company to him, and I am going to say no. Then there is going to be a huge fight and he will end up looking and acting like a fool." Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into the elevator. "I bet it will sure flip his lid if I tell him that he can just have the company and that I am going to Jamaica!" Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into Sesshoumaru's main office. "Kagura, tell my half brother I am here." Inuyasha told her. Kagura picked up her phone. "Inuyasha is here." She told Sesshomaru.

"Send him in." Sesshomaru told her.

"Mr. Tashio will see you now." Kagura told him. Inuyasha walked into his brothers office and closed the door. Sesshomaru and Naraku were already seated, waiting for him. Inuyasha sat down next to Naraku. "Lets get started." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Still no manners." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Least I didn't rob the cradle." Inuyasha retorted. "Look you want my company, blah, blah, you're going to offer me so much I can retire on it." Inuyasha said.

"Something like that." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well look I can't I started this business with Kagome's friend Miroku he has a say in this too." Inuyasha told him.

"The company is in your name isn't it?" Naraku asked Inuyasha.

"Yes but Miroku helped me build the company when a ceratin someone didn't give a damn and now because that I.M.K is worth so much he want's it." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled. "Look, Sesshomaru, I have more important things to do with my time then to listen to your bargains, I'm so out of here." Inuyasha told him as he stood up. "Have a nice day." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru and Naraku just before he walked out Sesshoumaru's office with a smile on his face.

"Oh Kagura, looks like you need a boob job." Inuyasha said to her as he walked out the door. Inuyasha left his brothers building and got into his car and drove back to his.

Kagura walked into Sesshoumaru's office. "Is everything okay?" she asked him as she locked the door this time. "Inuyasha is becoming a pain." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh and how is your little wife?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes . " I told you not to talk about her." he warned her.

"I'm sorry I won't mention her again." Kagura told him.

* * *

Kagome walked into the kitchen she looked at the time it was 4, she turned the oven on. While she began getting some steaks out to season.

"Need any help Mercedes asked her.

"Why so you can tell him if I do something wrong?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh, come on Kagome, I was doing my job." Mercedes told her.

"Look, if I wanted a god damn watch dog, I would get a fucking poodle!" Kagome yelled. "So you don't need my help?" she asked Kagome.

"No! No go some where!" Kagome yelled.

"Gezz, okay." Mercedes told her just before she walked into the living room

Kagome seasoned the steaks and then put them in the oven, She washed her hands and then proceeded to make a salad and some bread, she would cook the vegetable last, she took out the cake she bought at the grocery store and placed it one the kitchen counter. Kagome walked out the kitchen to get dressed while she was getting dressed Mercedes walked into the kitchen Mercedes finished the salad and put the bread in the oven. Sesshoumaru would be home soon.

Kagome came back down dressed in red dress and black heels the dress came to her legs and the front showed just enough cleavage.

"Are you sure you should be wearing that?" Mercedes asked her.

Just then Sesshomaru came into the house with Naraku following him.

"Your home just a little bit early." Mercedes told him.

"Traffic was a breeze." Sesshomaru told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, dinner is completely ready, just have a seat at the table." Kagome told him with her back towards him. Sesshomaru had yet to see Kagome's shirt.

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Mercedes sat down and Kagome placed the food on the table.

Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru and that is when he noticed her shirt.

Sweetheart why are you wearing this?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I wanted to look nice for you." she said. "We'll talk about this later." he told her. "Naraku this is Kagome, Kagome Naraku, he is the Vice President of Tashio Inc. "Oh nice to meet you Naraku." Kagome said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too." Naraku told her.

The four began to eat.

" Have you seen our little brother?" Mercedes asked Sesshoumaru.

"Saw the bastard today he wouldn't sell his company." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, the only person who saw her do that was Naraku. "I would of told you that, that joke of a man, wouldn't sell to you." Mercedes told him with a smirk on her face. "Why don't you like him Mercedes?" Naraku asked her.

"Well handsome, it's because Inuyasha is a half breed." Mercedes told her.

"It seems to me that the only joke that you know Mercedes, is yourself." Kagome told her as she put her plate in the dish washer. Kagome closed the door to the dish washer and walked out of the kitchen.

Sesshomaru seemed to busy to notice that his wife just left so Naraku got up and followed her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Naraku asked her.

"To many things to count." Kagome told him.

"I have all the time in the world." Naraku told her.

"Well, Mercedes is my own personal watch dog, Sesshomaru is an ass, and he is having an affair with Kagura., but he doesn't know that I know." Kagome told him.

"I haven't seen them do any thing." Naraku told her.

"Don't lie to me, every one else does, so please don't be like them. I know what they do. I have seen them." Kagome told him. Just then Sesshomaru came into the living room. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked her as he put his arms around her.

"Yea, I think I am just tired, I think I am going to go lay down." Kagome told him.

"Oh ok, good nite sweety." Sesshomaru told her just before she walked up the stairs and to her room. Kagome walked into her room and changed into her night clothes, tonight, hopefully she would be able to get at least some sleep.

After Naraku left Sesshoumaru came up to the bedroom. "I missed you." Sesshoumaru aid to her as he walked over to her side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I go and see Inuyasha tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Why do you want to see him?" he asked her.

"He's my friend and I haven't seen any of my friends since the wedding, you won't even let me call my mom why?"she asked him.

"Am I your wife or pet?" she asked him.

"You are my wife, if you were my pet, you would have a leash around your neck, and a tattoo that said permeant property of Sesshomaru tashio with our address and phone number written under my name." Sesshomaru told her as he crawled into bed.

"Ha ha, very funny, wise man." Kagome told him.

"Good night sweet heart." Sesshomaru said as he turned out the light on his night stand. "Oh and Kagome, you looked nice in that shirt, but don't ever wear it again." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok,. fine. I wont ever wear THAT shirt again." Kagome told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks To The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Kagome went out to the garden and sat , she was thinking of a way to get back before Sesshoumaru came home. Mercedes was on the phone talking to someone. Kagome looked around she didn't see the guards. She grabbed her bag and walked out the back she had some money with her and walked , she hailed a cab down when she was far away from the house. She took the cab and went to see her mom and Souta.

Kagome saw her old home and got the cab paying the driver and running up to the house. Kagome rang the door bell. Souta answered the door. " Hey Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I just came by for a quick visit" Kagome told him as she walked into the house. "Kagome, it's good to see you. Where is Sesshomaru?" Her mother asked.

"He is at work." Kagome told him.

"And what about Mercedes?" Souta asked her.

"At the house." Kagome told him.

"You mean that they let you out? On your own?" Souta asked her.

"No I snuck out." Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Well are you going to be okay her mom asked her.

"I'll be fine, once Mercedes gets on the phone it's hard to get her off." Kagome told her. Kagome grabbed some of Souta's chips. "Mmm these are so good." Kagome said . "Don't you eat?" He mom asked her.

"Yeah but this food isn't allowed in the house." Kagome said as she took the whole bag of chips and ate them. "So Souta gotta girlfriend yet?"Kagome asked him.

"Like I tell you." he said.

"I take that as a yes." Kagome told him as her mom handed her a soda.

Kagome popped the top off of her drink and took a big gulp out of it. "So good." She said breathlessly. "So what has been going on around here, since I have visited last?" Kagome asked them.

"Kagome, I just thought of something. When are you going to divorce Sesshomaru?" She asked Kagome.

"Mom Sesshoumaru is my husband he has never abused me." Kagome said to her.

"Not physically but emotionally he has, look at you , you have to sneak out to see us." Her mom said to her.

"Mom please I don't want to talk about a divorce." Kagome said to her.

"Fine Kagome but I told you before you married him that he was to old for you." she told her. Kagome sighed.

"Look I have to go I have another stop to make." Kagome told her as he got up.

" Alright be safe." Her mom said as she hugged her.

"I'll try to call you later Kagome said as she walked out the house and took a cab to Inuyasha's building.

* * *

Inuyasha was yelling at Sesshoumaru on the phone when Kagome walked in.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said accidently into the phone.

"What!" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"Oh god, I'm so busted." Kagome thought to herself.

"Put her on the god damn phone right now!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha gulped. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he handed the phone to Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed the phone out of his hands. "I can explain." Kagome said into the phone.

"I don't care what you damn excuses are! I told you that you can only leave the house with or with Mercedes, is she there with you by any chance?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No Sesshomaru, she is not with me." Kagome told him

"Stay there I'll be there in 2o minutes." Sesshoumaru told her and hung up. Kagome handed the phone back to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said to her.

"Don't be it's my fault." Kagome told him as she sat down in the chair.

"Hey mutt sign these." Koga said as he walked in the office.

""Hey Koga." Kagome said. Koga turned his head.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Getting in trouble." she said.

"Your big mouth told on her." Koga said to Inuyasha.

"Shut up it slipped. "Oo maybe we can get you out of this." Koga said.

"Think fast he'll be here in 20 minutes.

"Oh well I'll tell him that we want to hire you as a secretary." Koga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Like he will believe that." Kagome told him.

"Sesshomaru wont let Kagome get a job." Inuyasha told Koga. Koga sighed.

"Don't worry about it Koga, it's my fault so, it's no big deal, but thanks for trying to help." Kagome told him just before Sesshomaru came barging through the door.

Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome stood up.

"Look all she wanted to do was come and try to talk me into giving you my company." Inuyasha lied. Koga sat down.

"Look half breed stay out of my business."Sesshoumaru told him.

"She's your wife not child!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku came in amongst the arguing . "Hey Kags." Miroku said hugging her. "Haven't seen you in a long time you know Sango and I are expecting our first child and we want you to be the godmother." Miroku told her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome we are leaving, now!" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome gave them a half smile and Sesshomaru and her walked out of the office.

* * *

They got back in to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. They walked out side the building and got into the car. "Why cant you fucking listen?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I just wanted to go out you never let Inuyasha come over so I thought I pay him a visit." she said as she looked out the window. "I don't understand why I have to have someone with me every time I want to go out."she said to him.

"I told you. that you're to young and naive to go out on your own." he told her.

"But I wasn't to young for you to sleep with me when I was 17." she said.

"Kagome, it's not that I don't trust you, I do, really, but it because I don't trust the people around you." Sesshomaru told her.

"I can make my own choices in life." Kagome told him.

"I'm sure you can, but as I said, your young, really young, so you will do as I say, and when I say." Sesshomaru told her.

"What kind of marriage is that?" Kagome yelled.

"It's a good marriage I give you everything that you need Kagome, you'll thank me in the long run." he said to her as he started the car and drove to his office. "Since you're already here you will accompany me to work." he told her as he drove back to Tashio Inc. once there Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out the car and got in the elevator. Kikyo looked twice when she saw the small woman holding Sesshoumaru's hand. Kagura eyes widened when she saw Kagome.

"Kagura I want those reports on my desk in 10 minutes and tell Naraku to get his ass down here!" Sesshoumaru groweld as he pushed Kagome into the office slamming the door.

"Who is the little girl with Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou asked as she walked in his office.

"Little girl?" Naraku asked her as Kikyou picked up his phone.

"Sesshoumaru want's to see you." Kikyou told him.

* * *

"Ow you big jerk! What was that for?" Kagome asked him.

"I do not want them talking to you, hell I don't even want them to look at you." Sesshomaru told her. "Why not Sesshomaru? There are just your workers." Kagome told him as she watched Sesshomaru sit down in his chair.

Just then Kagura came storming into Sesshomaru's office and laid the files down on his desk, she turned to walked away but she saw Kagome. Kagura turned back around to Sesshomaru.

"God damn it Sesshomaru! I cant take it any more! When are you going to leave this child and be with me? I love you damn it!" Kagura yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagura. "Get the hell out my office and out this building you're fired!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her. "How dare you fire me over this child!" Kagura yelled

"She isn't a child she is my wife and you will do well to remember that now leave before I have Security throw you out!" Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku was coming down to the office when he heard the arguing. Kagura stormed out the office pushing pass Naraku.

"So he finally had the balls to fire his whore." Kagome thought to himself.

"Naraku, I'm glad that you're here, take Kagome to lunch for me." Sesshomaru told him. "Oh, sure." Naraku said. "Well, come on Kagome, Sesshomaru we will be back in a few hours." Naraku told him.

"That's fine, just make sure she doesn't run off." Sesshomaru told him while he was looking at Kagome.

"I wont run off." Kagome told him as she stood up off the couch. Naraku and Kagome left Sesshoumaru's office.

* * *

Kagome was quite as she and Naraku walked to his car. Naraku opened the door for her. Kagome got in and sat down. Naraku walked around and got in the drivers seat. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Naraku asked her as he started the car up. "McDonald's." she said with a smile.

Naraku nodded his head he drove towards the nearest one. " If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm 18, 19 in 3 weeks." she said

"You married young." he said.

"Sesshomaru and I married about a month after I got out of highschool." Kagome told him.

"Fresh meat." Naraku teased. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Naraku gulped.

"I was only joking." He told her. "

"I know." Kagome said with a smile as they pulled up at McDonalds. Naraku and Kagome got out of the car and walked inside.

Kagome looked at what was on the list, she might as well have fun, probably be the last time she be out the house. Kagome ordered the extra large fries, Strawberry Milkshake and Big mac. Naraku ordered the same except for the milkshake.

"How do you stay so small?" He asked her once they were seated.

"Well I usually eat healthy, so this is our little secret." she said.

"Naraku if you're the vice president why haven't I seen you at the house before?" she asked him.

"Well this was the first time Sesshoumaru invited me, he asked me as I was leaving the office." he told her as he took a bite of his burger.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Kagome do you think you can talk Sesshoumaru out of trying to get his brother's company?" he asked her.

"I can try. Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, Inuyasha really worked his ass off to get that company going, so I think that he should keep it." Naraku told her.

"I agree, I will see what I can do about changing Sesshoumaru's mind, but usually once he is dead set on something, it's hard to get him to back off." Kagome told him.

"I know what you mean." Naraku told her with a smile on his face.

After they ate Naraku took Kagome back to work, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard him say.

"We're back." Naraku said.

"Thank you for lunch." Kagome told him with a smile.

"My pleasure. Naraku told her. "Need me for anything else?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyou was in here looking for you some call you missed." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Ok well I'll see you later." Naraku told them and left.

* * *

"Have a good time?" Sesshoumaru asked her once Naraku left.

"Yes." she said to him.

"Come here." he said to her. Kagome got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled her down on his lap. He started kissing the side of her neck

"I'm sorry you had to hear that what I did with Kagura was wrong, she means nothing to me." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome didn't say anything. "Sessho can you maybe leave Inuyasha's company alone, I mean you hate him so why do you even want his company?" she asked him.

"Kagome, would it please you if I was to just leave Inuyasha and his company alone?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yes." Kagome told him.

"Would you make me my favorite dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"Very well I will leave his company alone." he told her.

"Thank you." she said to him.

"Do me a favor honey, call this number tell them I need a new secretary." he said as he lifted her off of his lap and gave her the number. Kagome did as he asked her.

Kagome made the calls she was on the phone for a few hours before getting a response. She hung up the phone. " Expect a new secretary tomorrow morning." she told him

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch." Let's go home." he told her. Sesshoumaru was in the mood to have her and he would..

Sesshomaru and Kagome left the office and got into the car. Sesshomaru started the engine and they drove down the street. "Do you need to stop at the grocery store for any thing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, I do believe that we have every thing at the house that I need to make your special dinner." Kagome told him. Soon, Sesshomaru pulled up in his drive way

Mercedes was pacing back and forth Sesshoumaru had called her after he sent Kagome out to have lunch with Naraku. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in.

"Mercedes I'm sorry about not telling you I was leaving." Kagome told her as she walked passed her and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Mercedes kept her head down as Sesshoumaru looked though the mail. "I'm sorry I didn't watch her better." she said.

"Go home." Sesshomaru told her in a cold voice. Mercedes nodded her head and walked out the front door. She got into her car and left. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. "Would you like any help?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, go relax somewhere, I will come and find you when dinner is ready." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smiled and then he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Just when Sesshomaru placed the remote in his lap, he heard some pot and pans bang against the floor.

"Oww." Kagome half yelled. Sesshomaru jumped up and rapidly walked back into the kitchen. "Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched her rub the back of her wrist. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little burn." Kagome told him just before she started to run cold water over it. Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Let me see." He told her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the burn, it wasn't major but her skin was red. He licked the burn for her. "Maybe I should hire a cook." he said as he led her over to the kitchen table. Kagome looked at her burn. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she said

Sesshoumaru walked over to the stove and turned the stove off. He then walked back over to Kagome and picked her up carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them. And laid her on the bed. Kagome looked at him she saw the look in his eyes. Kagome watched as he took his shirt and tie off. "Your Birthday is coming up soon anything special you want to do?" he asked her.

"Well, my dearest husband, I want two things for my brithday." Kagome told him as she ran her hands over his bare chest. "Oh, and what would they be?" Sesshomaru asked her as he pulled her shirt off of her. "One would be to have more freedom, to go places with out a watch dog." Kagome told him as she watched him remove his pants. "And the other?" Sesshomaru asked her as he pulled off her's.

"A child." Kagome told him in a sweet voice. "Granted." Sesshomaru told her as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, his hands rubbed her leg as he kissed her on her neck Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck Kagome did love him and for once he was asking her what she wanted. Sesshoumaru moved his hand lower and placed a finger inside of her. Kagome gasped, "Did I hurt you?" he asked her. "No." she said as he placed another finger inside of her. It had been a few days since they had been together. Sesshoumaru removed his fingers from her wet cunt. "It's been a few days so relax."he said as he entered her

"Mmm Sesshomaru." She moaned as she felt his member slowly enter her core. Sesshomaru captured her lips with his just before he began to set an extremely slow pace. Kagome bucked her hips up against his. "Faster?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru picked up his pace.

He dug his claws into her hips but careful not to make her bleed. He looked into her deep blue eyes, she was his all his, and he would grant her freedom till the baby was conceived. She bucked her hips up meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Faster Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru complied. He picked up his pace again. Kagome arched her back up. "Mm..ahh...Sesshomaru!" She cried out as her body finally released. Sesshomaru wasn't far behind her. Sesshomaru grunted as he released into her womb. He kissed her lips, and gently laid down on her body. Kagome placed her hands in his hair and began to run her fingers through it "Thank you for trusting me." he told her. He didn't say anything to her he just kissed her on her neck. "I'll be staying home tomorrow, it's been a while since we've spent time together alone."


	4. Dinner

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning at 7 am, She looked at the clock . "Oh no Sesshoumaru wake up you're going to be late for work." Kagome yelled as she shook him. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kagome I told you last night I was staying home." he said as he closed his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry but don't you need to call the office and Mercedes?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again, He grabbed the phone and call the office He left a message on Naraku's voice mail and hung up. "Now lay down." Sesshoumaru said to her. "You're not afraid to be home with me are you?" he asked her.

"No. Why would you asked that?" Kagome asked him. "No reason." Sesshomaru told her. "Ok so what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked him. "First, we shower and get dressed, then we go out for breakfast, after that, we can do what ever you want to do." Sesshomaru told her. "Okay, after breakfast, how about we find an Obgyn?" Kagome asked him. "But your not pregnant yet." Sesshomaru told her. "I know, but he can get me started on prenatal vitamins, so that when I do get pregnant, the baby will have the best start on life. Oh, and I want to find pre mommies gym." Kagome told him. "Very well." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru showered together making it quicker. Kagome put on a pair of pants and a red top with red lips on it. Sesshoumaru wore a black top and black pants. "Did you call Mercedes?" Kagome asked him as she combed her hair.

"I'll do that now." he told her.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and called Mercedes. "Hey Sess, I'll be over soon." she said. "No need I'm taking the day off." he told her.

"Oh then in that case is Naraku single?" she asked him.

"I believe that he is indeed single." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, thanks bye." she told him just before she hung up the phone. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and hung up as well. "Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome

"Um, Sesshomaru, we need to talk." Kagome told him. "What about?" Sesshomaru asked her. "About you and Kagura having sex." Kagome told him. "How long have you known?" Sesshomaru asked her as he sat down on the bed. "Since day one." Kagome told him

Kagome I..I'm sorry I knew Kagura before I meant you and she and I were lovers for a longtime, and then when I meant you I wasn't sure if we would be together let alone get married your mom hated me, so I kept Kagura on the side and after we married I kept seeing her after the honeymoon, be cause you were so shy you didn't seem to want to make love so I needed someone ."he told her.

"Sesshoumaru I , am I not good enough for you?" Kagome asked him.

"You're more than enough for me, so let's not talk about it anymore ok." Sesshoumaru said to her. "What would you do if i was to have an affair?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was your first and will be your last." he said to her

"You're a jerk you know that.!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Don't push me Kagome." he warned her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wish you wouldn't sleep with Kagura. I feel that she is just so much better then me, beautiful then me as well." Kagome told him.

"That's non sense Kagome. Kagura is a filthy whore." Sesshomaru told her.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better about it." Kagome told him.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? I will never do that again? Well, I'm not, that would be a lie. So get over it Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"You expect me to just get over it? You pig! That's it! God damn it Sesshomaru, I love you, but please, right here, right now, you will chose between her or me!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I love you Kagome." he said to her "And whether I sleep with Kagura or not you and I are staying married you could never afford a lawyer, and besides you signed a prenup you get nothing if you divorce me." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him. "I am not a toy , if I did what you did, you would kill the guy wouldn't you?" she asked.

"For one she doesn't ask me a thousand questions, and you are afraid to give me head." he said to her.

"I gave you everything I even said I wanted to have your baby, Know what I'm going out alone!" she yelled in his face well actually she had to tiptoe.

: Before Sesshomaru had the chance to protest, Kagome ran out of the room. The tears that she tried to hold back, freely fell from her eyes. She ran down the stairs and into the living room. She sat down on the floor by a wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She bent her head down to her knees and just sobbed. "I swear to god Kagome, if you left this house." Sesshomaru growled as he rapidly walked past her and out the front door, only to come back in a few minutes later. Sesshomaru spotted her and the way she looked, saddened Sesshomaru a little bit. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down beside her, he pulled her into his lap. Within seconds, Sesshoumaru's shirt was damp with Kagome's heavy tears. I'm sorry Kagome, I hate seeing you cry." Sesshoumaru said as she sobbed. he rubbed her back

."Shh I'll stop seeing her, I'll end it today.' he said as he kiss her hair. Kagome wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry that I'm a burden to you." she said as she slowly looked in his face. "What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked her.

"I want to see Sango , she's having a baby." she said as he licked her salty tears away.

"Do you have her number?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No." she said. Sesshoumaru sighed he took out his cell phone and called Inuyasha , which he hated.

"What?" Inuyasha said into the phone. "I need Sango's number for Kagome, do you have it?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Yeah, let me pull it up and I will call you back." Inuyasha told him just before he hung up. Sesshomaru hung up his cell. "Inuyasha is looking for it, he will call us back." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded her head. Just then Sesshoumaru's cell rang. "Yeah?" Sesshomaru said in to the phone. "Sesshomaru, baby it's me, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did your office to day in front of your wife." Kagura told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the phone."I'm glad you called we need to talk." he said.

"Oh about what?" she asked him.

":Not over the phone." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"My place in half an hour?" Kagura asked him.

"Yes." he said and hung up. Kagome was messing with her shirt.

"Let's get up." he said to her. Kagome got up as did Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha finally called back Sesshoumaru wrote the number down and gave it to Kagome.

"Call Sango and invite her and Miroku over tonight I have to go out, I 'll be back in an hour." Sesshoumaru told her and left.

"Um, I wonder what that was all about?" Kagome asked herself.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the cordless phone and picked it up. She dialed Sango's number. "No answer." Kagome thought to herself as she hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders. "Um, since I am all by my self, I guess I could go take a long hot relaxing shower." Kagome said out loud as she walked by up the stairs and into her room. Come walked into the bathroom and lit the candles that were placed on the counters and shelves. She turned the shower on and stripped off her clothes. She slowly eased her self into the shower.

Kagome was showering she closed her eyes she was now in a room with barely any light "Anyone here?" she asked as she walked further into the room.

"Shh." she heard him say as he came into view. "What took you so long Kagome?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Naraku he wouldn't leave ." she said as she removed her coat. all she had on underneath of it was a red camisole with a velvet bow and lace trim the panties had a ruffle trim around them.

" You look beautiful." he said to her as he pulled her body to his. Kissing her hungrily

."Make me feel wanted, needed, loved." Kagome whispered as she nuzzled his neck. "Always." Naraku whispered as he picked her up and laid her on a bed of red petals. Naraku licked his lips. "I have never seen some one so beautiful." Naraku purred just before he gently kissed her lips. Kagome moved her hands up and down Naraku's strong arms as their tongues danced.

He kissed her neck. "Leave him." he said as she removed her top. "He'll never let me go." she said as she kissed his arm. He kissed her deeper and deeper she went limp against him she clung to him as he removed her panties Naraku removed his clothes as well

.He was about to enter her when she heard another voice. Her eyes went wide. I have to go .." she said as she began putting her top back on.

"No wait." Naraku begged.

"He comes." Kagome told him.

"I will save you from him." Naraku whispered into the distance.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said trying to wake her. "Um?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed. "How did you manage to fall asleep while standing up, in the shower, and not get hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her as he turned the water off. "I dont know, I guess I am tired." Kagome told Sesshomaru as he wrapped a large white towel around her body. "How about you go rest." Sesshomaru told her as he helped her out of the tub. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into their bed room. "So, why did you have to go out earlier?" Kagome asked him just after she finished getting dressed. "I went to see Kagura." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her lay down. "You what?" Kagome asked him.

"I went and saw Kagura and ended it." he told her.

"Oh." she said .

"Yes, so did you call Sango?" he asked her.

"No one answered." she told him.

"Well call her now." he told her. Kagome mind was still a little foggy from the dream. "Kagome did you hear me?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she said.

"Call Sango are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine she said as she picked up the phone and called Sango. "Hello."

"Sango it's Kagome if you're not busy how about you and Miroku come over here tonight for dinner?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah sure is 8 ok?" Sango asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said ." And hung up.

"Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do I have a a pink panty set she asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her question. "Are you sure your feeling okay?" Sesshomaru asked her. Yeah, why do you keep asking me that?" Kagome asked him. "You just asked me what color underwear you have." Sesshomaru told her.

"I did?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Well, maybe I want a new set." Kagome told him, trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"Okay, shop online, use the visa." He told her just before he left the room. Kagome sighed in relief.

Kagome went online and went on the Victoria's Secret website she looked through the different items then she saw it the pink cami top and matching panties she clocked on it and bought it using his card. Kagome changed into her clothes and came down to see Sesshoumaru walking away for m the door with take out. "Take out I would have cooked." she told him.

"That's ok you hurt yourself last time and besides they'll be here soon he told her as he took it in the kitchen.

"Did Mercedes go out with Naraku?"Kagome asked.

"Not that I know off, I haven't spoken with her since she asked me if he was single." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh okay. Well, I think that they would make a good couple." Kagome told him. "So how did Kagura take it?" Kagome asked him.

"You really want to know?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Kagome told him. "It was funny, you should of been there. She attached her body to my leg, and actually had to shake her off." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled. "You're not lying are you?" she asked him.

"Why would I lie?" he asked her.

"Just asking." she said as the door bell rang Kagome ran to the door to and opened it to see a heavily pregnant Sango.

* * *

"Wow Sango you're big." Kagome said as she hugged her.

"Kags you look beautiful I can't wait till it's your turn." Sango said as she and Miroku walked in.

"Sango please be nice to him." Kagome begged her.

"I'll try." Sango said.

No Sango, do more then try. It was his idea to invite you guys over here." Kagome told her. "Oh okay, I will be on my best behavior." Sango told her as they walked into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" Miroku asked them. "We are going to have chinese." Sesshomaru told them as he got out the plates and glasses. "Do you need any help?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. "No love, I got this." Sesshomaru told her just before he banged his head on a cabinet. "Kagome is that the same one you hit?" Sesshomaru asked her as he rubbed his head. "Yeah." Kagome told him. "Um, wicked cabinet." Sesshomaru said as he closed it.

So Sesshoumaru are you going to let Kagome be the god mother of my child, Inuyasha and Koga have already agreed to be the godfathers." Sango told him. ""That's something That Kagome and I have to discuss." he told Sango as he place the food in front of them. "Why do you have to talk it over she's has a mouth she has her own mind let her decide for herself. ." Sango told him.

"Sango, mind your business." MIroku told her.

No, it's about damn time that some one stood up to this ass hole about the way he treats Kagome." Sango told Miroku. "Sango, Sesshomaru is not an ass hole and he treats me just fine." Kagome told her. "Oh, yea, when was the last time you were able to go out? By yourself?" Sango asked her. Kagome didn't answer. "I thought so, damn Kagome, when the hell are you ging to wake up and take control of your own damn life?" Sango yelled at her.

* * *

Kagome got up form the table and ran up to her bedroom. "Sesshoumaru I am sorry please forgive us for Sango's behavior. " Sango glared at him. "My behavior,. "When was the last time she saw her mom, she is going on 19 years old, I told her not to marry you." Sango told him. Sesshoumaru growled. "Let's go Miroku." Sango sad as she stood up. "I'm sorry ." Miroku said and the two left. Kagome picked up the phone and called Inuyasha." She's I just wanted to see my friend and I know he won't let me see her again now." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru walked in the bedroom and looked at her on the phone.

"Kagome, who are you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Inuyasha." She answered.

"Okay that's fine. They are gone would you like to eat your dinner up here?" Sesshomaru asked her. "No, I am on my way right now." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for letting me rant at you Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"Any time, later." Inuyasha told her.

"Bye." Kagome said just before she hung up the phone. Kagome walked back down stairs and sat beside Sesshomaru at the table.

"I'm sorry that Sango angered you."she said

"She will not be allowed back in this house he said.

"Sess the baby um how will I get to my appointment while you're working, I mean it be easier if you let me get my license." she said .

"Kagome I will have the driver take you."he told her. "Fine uh can I invite some people to my party?" she asked. "Like who?" he asked her.

"Uh Inuyasha , Koga, my mom, Souta , Naraku ." she said.

"Why are you so interested in Naraku all of the sudden?" he asked her.

"Well, I , um..I would like Naraku and Mercedes to get together." Kagome told him. "Yeah right, you have a crush on him don't you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kagome told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome turned her head away form Sesshoumaru, her face was turning red. "It's just a party be sides he'll be with Mercedes." she told him.

"I'll call him right now." Sesshoumaru said to her.

" Yeah you do that ." she said still not looking at him .The mere mention of Naraku's name made her think about her dream.

"Why would I have a crush when I'm married to you?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked away from her and called Naraku.

"Hello." Naraku said.

"Naraku it's Sesshoumaru I was wondering would you like to come to my lovely wife's birthday party?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sure, when is it going to be?" Naraku asked him.

"This weekend, around 8" Sesshomaru told him.

"I will be there. Oh and Sesshomaru, Mercedes terrifies me." Naraku told him.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Well, for starters, she just pops out of no where, like at my mom's place." Naraku told him. "Okay, I will talk to her about that." Sesshomaru told him trying not to laugh.

Thank you." Naraku said and hung up. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Well Naraku is coming." he said as he walked over to her. Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around to face him her face was red as a tomato.

"No crush huh?" he said to her.

"I'm going to bed, so should you." she said as she walked passed him.

"You can have your crush, just don't try to act on it ." he warned her.

Kagome changed into her night gown. and got into bed. Sesshoumaru walked in Kagome had her back to him.

* * *

The alarm clock went off, signaling to Sesshomaru that is was time to get up and get ready for work. Sesshomaru showered and got dressed. He kissed Kagome on her forehead and left the house. He got into his car and drove off to work. Once he was there he parked his car and walked into the building. He then rode the elevator to the floor that his office was on and got out. He walked into his office and sighed. Naraku walked into his room shortly after.

"Good Morning." Naraku said as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku sat down in the chair before Sesshoumaru. "What should I buy Kagome?" Naraku asked him.

"She'll be 19." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I know, but you're probably buying her a diamond necklace or something." Naraku said to him.

"Very true, why not ask Kikyou she acts like she's 19." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I already asked Kikyou." Naraku told him.

"Oh and what did she say?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"She told me to get her a metal finger nail file, so that she can saw her way out of the prison that you have placed her in." Naraku told him.

"Remind me to fire her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Will do." Naraku Koga.

Naraku got up and out the chair and walked out the office. Kikyou was finishing some work on the computer. "Have fun?" she asked him. "Sesshoumaru is going to fire you if you don't behave." he told her. "Why?" she asked him.

"I told him what you said about what to get Kagome." he said.

"Naraku why did you have to tell him, even though it's true." she said.

"You saw her she's more like a child than his wife." Kikyou told him.

"That doesn't mean that you have to say things like that." Naraku told her.

"Okay, well fine then. It's her life not mine." Kikyou told him.

"Exactly." Naraku told her.

"So Naraku, do you have plans after work?" Kikyou asked him.

"Yep, I have a date with a beautiful loony." Naraku told her as he walked away from her.

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga walked into Tashio Inc. "Can I help you the secretary asked him. Koga looked at her she had long red hair and green eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why yes you can. I'm Koga and this is Inuyasha, were here to see Mr. Tashio." Koga said to her

"Oh alright, I'll tell Mr. Tashio that you're here." she said

"Mr. Tashio, a Koga and Inuyasha are here to see you." she said

"Send them in Ayame." Sesshoumaru said to her

Inuyasha and Koga walked in the office and closed the door

"Sesshoumaru what are you up to I just got an email inviting us to Kagome's party, are you divorcing her and want us all there so you can make her cry?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, you dolt!" Sesshomaru half yelled in surprise. "She wanted you guys to come to it, but I could just tell her that you were being an ass about it." Sesshomaru told him.

"No, I will go." Inuyasha told him. "I will too." Koga told Sesshomaru.

"Very well." Sesshomaru told him as he sat down in his chair. "Is there another reason as to why you two barged into my office?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"That was the reason." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Then get out." he told them.

"Yeah whatever, oh what happen to Kagura?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I fired her." Sesshoumaru told him.

" Is your secretary free?" Koga asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at Koga.

"I don't know ask her your self on the way out." he growled.

Koga and Inuyasha left the office.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decide to go home early he didn't call Mercedes to watch Kagome. He walked in the house and looked around Kagome was gone. she wasn't suppose to leave till she was 19.

Sesshomaru picked up the house phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone. "Where are you?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "I am at my mom's and I am about to be on my home. Is there something I can get for you on the way?" Kagome asked him.

"No. Why are you at your mom's?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh, do you remember that coconut rum balls that you fell in love with last new years?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, what about them?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, my mom made some more and she thought that it would be nice to send you some." Kagome told him.

"Oh, well tell her thanks for me, and when be safe when you are on your way home." Sesshomaru told her.

"Always." Kagome told him.

"When are you coming home?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I am about to head out the door right now." Kagome answered.

"Oh okay, well see you soon then." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome hung up and looked at her mom. "Nice save." her mom said.

"I know." Kagome told her. "Well here you go dear and I'll see you this Saturday at the party." her mom told her and hugged her. Kagome walked out the door with the treats and got into her car and started the car.

She drove home. "I wonder what he is doing home early." she wondered as she drove home. "One more day and I can go out with out asking him." she said with a smile as she pulled up to the house. She parked the car and grabbed the treats and got out the car. "I'm home." she said as she walked inside.

"Naraku I'm home!." she yelled. and then gasped at what she just said aloud.

"Please god, tell me I didn't say that out loud." Kagome said out loud as she mentally slapped herself in the forehead. Sesshomaru walked down stairs.

"Kagome, I think that you have been fantasizing a little to much about Naraku." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her with a glee in his eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It uh, slipped." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru grabbed the plate of coconut rum balls from her and walked into the kitchen and set them down on the table. Kagome followed him.

"Stay away from me Kagome, unless you want me to punish you." Sesshomaru warned her.

"So you are mad?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him.

"I don't know rather to seethe or to laugh my ass off." Sesshomaru told her.

"How would you feel about that Kagome? What would you do if I was to came home and yelled out Kagura's name?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"That's different, this is a crush, you slept with Kagura!" she said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Yes I did, and let me just warn you now if you so much as try anything Saturday the agreement is off you won't be going anywhere I will however still impregnate you." he told her.

"Sesshoumaru it's just a crush, he's the bad boy that a girl like me would have wanted to date in highschool that's all." she said . Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips.

Kagome sighed. "_I hope I don't talk in my sleep_." she said to herself. "Why are you home early?" she asked him as she walked over to the fridge.

"I finished work early. Why? Is Naraku coming over to see you?" He teased.

"Shut up." Kagome mumbled.

"Aww, come on Kagome, I was just teasing." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Kagome said as she patted one of his arms. "

So, how was work today?" Kagome asked him.

"It was fine. Inuyasha and Koga confirmed the ASAP notice." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, that's good." Kagome told him.

* * *

Naraku showered and changed his clothes he picked Mercedes up .

"Naraku I'm sorry about showing up at your mom's I was just excited to see you." she said.

"It's ok Mercedes." Naraku said as they arrived at the restaurant. They walked into the restaurant and were seated .

"Are you going to be my date to my sister in laws party?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I have no clue what to ger her do you have any idea?" he asked her.

"A musical jewelry box." She told him. "Not a bad idea, thanks." Naraku told her. The waitress came over and took their orders and left.

"So Mercedes, are you like a crazy person?" Naraku asked her. "

Some would think so." She responded all to quickly. "Okay, well, I have to go the bathroom. I will be right back." Naraku told her just before he stood up and left.

Naraku walked outside and called a shop he knew was open. Hey, Jak it's NAraku I need you to rush an order for me a crystal clear musical jewelry box." Naraku said to his friend.

"OO, who is the lucky lady, some new girl you're screwing?" he asked him.

"She is my bosses Wife!." Naraku yelled.

"Right, right you know you dream about her. "he laughed.

"Just have the damn box ready!" Naraku yelled and hung up the phone. Naraku sighed. "Like I would like a 19 year old." he said. "Though she does smell good and she has the cutest smile." he said.

"What the hell am I thinking? She's a married woman. Married to my boss no less." Naraku thought to himself as he walked back inside and sat back down with Mercedes. "That was fast." She told him.

"Yeah." Naraku told her as the waitress brought their food out and placed it in front of them.

Naraku was trying to focus on his date and he was doing goo d till he saw a girl that looked like Kagome and he growled softly , it was a growl of approval,

"I'm kill Jakotsu." he said.

"Are you ok?" Mercedes asked him.

"Fine." he said.

After dinner was over Naraku dropped Mercedes back at her home and drove to his cousin's "Where is he?" Naraku asked his cousin Bankotsu.

"Jak is right here."Bank said to him."Why what did he do this time?" Bankotsu asked him.

"He put the idea of screwing my bosses wife in my head!" Naraku half yelled.

"What's so bad about that?" Bankotsu asked him.

"She is only 19!" Naraku told him.

Just then Jakotsu walked into the room. "You! I'm going to so kill you!" Naraku half yelled as he pointed to Jakotsu.

"What if the ideas are in your head it just means that you want her." Jakotsu said to him. Naraku. Bankotsu laughed.

"She must be really hot." Bankotsu said.

"She is." Naraku said. "Damnit, This can't be happening I swear he invited me over to dinner just so this would happen." he said as she sat down.

"Look just relax it's just an idea not like you want her in real life right?" Bankotsu asked him. Jakotsu smiled.

"Aww Naraku has a crush." he teased.

"Yeah, well then explain why you are blushing." Jakotsu told him.

"I'm leaving." Naraku told him.

"Ha ha! Naraku wants to rob the cradle." Jakotsu teased. Naraku couldn't help it, he lunged at Jakotsu

Bankotsu watched the two fight before pulling Naraku off of his boyfriend. "Naraku now stop it just go screw some girl to get your crush off your mind. "Bankotsu said to him.

"I would but now all I can think about is Kagome." he told him before walking out the house and going home.

* * *

The next day Naraku went into work the next morning and looked at Kikyou he walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her."Kagome he said against her lips.

Kikyou's eyes went wide. Sesshoumaru walked in on the kiss, not hearing Kagome's name.

"Wow, if you guys want to use my office you can." Sesshomaru told them. "Wait, on second thought, don't." Sesshomaru told them. Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. Kikyou smirked. "Mr. Tashio, Naraku just call ed Kagome when he kissed me" Kikyou told Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

"I would call you that too." Sesshomaru told Kikyou

Kikyou growled at him and slapped Naraku on his face before walking away to get coffee. " Sorry about that just slipped, I have no feelings for your wife." Naraku said quickly.

"I understand Naraku, you want something you can't have which is why I barely let her out of the house because of things like this" he said to him.

"Right well I have work to do and I'll see you tomorrow night." he said to him and went into his office.

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he walked back into his office. He picked up the phone and called Kagome. Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Go shopping and pick out something revealing for your party." Sesshomaru told her. "Revealing?" Kagome asked him.

"Yep, something ass short, low cut and sexy." Sesshomaru told her.

"What are you up to?" Kagome asked him.

"I just found out that Naraku returns the feelings for you." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome sighed." Sesshoumaru stop please don't do this, this is just going to far, and I will not be a part of it." she said.

"Afraid Kagome?" he asked her.

"Yes cause I know you, you'll kill him and punish me." she told him.

"Just buy something sexy." he told her and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Saturday Morning

Kagome was sleeping soundly in the bed next to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was woke he looked at his wife, his young wife how he loved being the only one to have her, and it would stay that way and tonight at the party he would make sure it stayed that way.

Kagome turned over in her sleep she was mumbling about. "He'll never let me go." She said in her sleep as she turned her back to him.

"_Your right Kagome, I will never let you go."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Soon Kagome woke up. "Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Morning Sesshomaru." Kagome told him as she stood up out of bed. "I am going to go shower and get ready for the day." Kagome told him as she stretched.

"Hurry up, I wish to take you out to breakfast." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." Kagome told him just before she walked into the bathroom

Kagome showered she was happy today was her birthday she was 19, Her freedom would start today , she would be able to go and see her friends that he didn't like, be able to hangout with her brother, maybe even get a job, okay that was pushing it, there was no way he would let her work but on the plus side no more Mercedes to watch her every move.

Kagome came out the bath room and put on a light blue dress she parted her hair in the middle and picked up her lip gloss and put it on her lips. "I'm ready." she told him.

"You look great, where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Can we go to the diner on Fergerson?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure, if that is where you really want to go." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thanks." Kagome told him just before her and Sesshomaru walked out of the house and got in to the car.

Soon they arrived at the diner and went inside.

Kagome sat down across form Sesshoumaru. "Thanks again for letting me have the party." Kagome said to him as she looked through the menu.

"You're welcome." he told her.

"So I get to start going out on my own." she said with a smile.

" I did promise you that." he said as the waitress came over and took their orders.

"Is there anything I need to do for the party tonight?"Kagome asked him.

"Did you buy that dress?" he asked her.

"No." she told him

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I wanted your opinion on it." Kagome told him.

"Okay, fine, we will go right after breakfast." Sesshomaru told her.

"I knew that you would say that." Kagome thought to herself as the waitress brought over their drinks. The waitress winked at Sesshomaru just before she walked off, which made Kagome laugh.

Kagome shook her head. as she drank her orange juice. "I hope you and Inuyasha get along tonight." she said to him.

" Long as he knows his place in the world, everything will be fine." he told her.

"I don't understand Sesshoumaru you dislike Inuyasha because he is a half demon, but are nice to Naraku who is also a half demon what's the difference?" she asked as she played with her food.

"Inuyasha is my half brother, it goes deeper then just him being a half breed." Sesshomaru told her.

"Point taken." Kagome told him as she put her fork down.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome told him. After Sesshomaru paid for breakfast him and Kagome left the diner and got back into the car.

"It looks like it is going to rain." Sesshomaru told her.

"Perfect it rained the day I was born." she said

"I'm glad that you were born Kagome , before you I never thought about getting married." Sesshoumaru told her as he parked in the parking lot.

The two got out the car and went inside the store where the infamous dress was, Kagome wanted no parts in wearing it, The back was cut out , Kagome tried to walk out the store.

Sesshomaru smirked, he grabbed the dress and paid for it. He then walked back out to the car and him and Kagome got in.

"Sesshomaru, please don't make me wear that dress." Kagome begged.

"Your wearing it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Like hell I am!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome don't make me punish you today." he said to her.

"Why are you doing this, Naraku has no interest in me nor I in him." She told him as he started the car.

"My mom and brother are going to be there as well as your parents and brother, what are they going to think?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter what they think only what I think." he told her.

"Can I at least wear a sweater with it, my wedding dress wasn't this revealing." Kagome told him as parked the car in their garage.

"No you cant. Now, end of discussion." Sesshomaru told her as they walked into the house.

"Sesshomaru, please?" Kagome begged. "I said end of discussion." Sesshomaru told her. "Why are you trying to make me look like some whore!?!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru whirled around and pinned Kagome to the wall. "You're not a whore , you're my beautiful wife and you will that damn dress!" he hissed. Kagome looked at him. "Yes Sesshoumaru." she said as he moved away from her and handed her the dress. "Good now go change I want to what you look like in it." he told her.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her room. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror.

_"If I was single, I wouldn't mind wearing this."_ She thought to herself. Kagome sighed and walked back down into the living room. Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen to see her.

"You look beautiful." he said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her back. "Sesshoumaru please let me wear a normal dress, if you do I won't use the credit card for a whole month." she told him.

"Three months." Sesshomaru told her.

"A month and a half." Kagome told him.

"Two and a half months." Sesshomaru told her as he kissed her.

"Two months." Kagome told him as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Tell you what, wear it for one hour, and if you don't like the way you feel in it, then you can take it off." Sesshomaru told her.

"Deal." Kagome told him.


	7. Party

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

"Do you want me to keep the dress on or go take it off and out it back on just before they get here?" Kagome asked him.

"Leave it on." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." Kagome told him just before she walked to the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked him as she pulled out some tea.

"No thanks." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down on the couch. Kagome got her drink and walked into the living room and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"The caters will be here in two hours." Sesshoumaru said to her.

" So what did you get me?" Kagome asked him.

" You'll just have to wait till tonight." he told her as she looked at her in the dress.

"You look good enough to eat ." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru took her drink out her hand and started kissing her.

Kagome pulled away from him. "Not now, later." she said as she stood up . she was hoping she didn't make a fool out of herself when Naraku showed up tonight.

Kagome grabbed her glass and took it back in the kitchen and set it down on the counter. Kagome then took out several plates, glasses, bowls, and silverware and placed them on the bar. Sesshomaru grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "It looks like the weather is clearing up, so it wont rain." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh okay." Kagome responded as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So who will be catering?" Kagome asked him

"The same people that catered our wedding." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said as she sat down. She was still nervous being in that dress.

"I'm go and change for the party, so just let them in when they come." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up and went up the stairs to shower and change.

Kagome went out in the back and looked around, She never thought she would be living such a life.

The bell rang while Kagome was in the back. She walked back in the house and answered the door for the caters.. The caters walked in and began setting up. Kagome's stomach was doing somersaults.

"_Maybe he won't notice me, be to taken with Mercedes beauty."_ she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs dressed in a black suit. He saw the caters busy working but he didn't see Kagome. He walked out in the back to see Kagome sitting on the bench. "The guest will be here soon." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Please Sesshoumaru don't do this." she begged him.

"Get up and go get ready." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to her and yanked her up by the arm. He dragged her to the bathroom. Once they where in the bathroom Sesshomaru turned the shower on cold and took Kagome's dress of. He then preceded to place Kagome in the shower. Kagome gasped as the freezing water touched her flesh. "Continue to get ready, or I will do it for you." Sesshomaru warned her.

"Go ahead then!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome cried as the cold water drenched her skin. Sesshoumaru turned the water off and pulled her out of the tub. She was freezing now. He rubbed the towel over her pale skin. .

"Now get dressed !" he ordered her. Kagome blow dried her hair and then shakily put the red dress on. Kagome was still shaking.

"Now let's go downstairs and greet our guests." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome glared at him before walking pass him as soon as he mad her way down the steps the doorbell rang . Kagome opened the door to see Naraku and Mercedes.

"Hey, come on in you two." Kagome told them as she set aside so that she could let them in to the house. Kagome sighed and closed the door. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru just before she walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him. "You look lovely Kagome." Naraku told her. "I think that she looks like a whore." Mercedes told them.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You call my wife a whore?!" he yelled at Mercedes, she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Mercedes said quickly.

"No it's ok I didn't want to wear the dress anyway she said as he got up to answer the door to let more people in the house.

The party had started and Kagome spent most of her tome in the garden.

* * *

"Why are you hiding form your own party?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "I don't know feel more at ease I guess." she told him. Naraku nodded his head.

Naraku looked at her they could hear the music from inside the house

Kind of embarrassing but I love this song." Naraku said to her as the song came into her ears.

(A/N:I don't own the song If you're not the one., But it fits the story, Song belongs ro Daniel Bedingfield)

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

"Would you like to dance birthday girl?" Naraku asked her as he held his hand out to her

Kagome took his hand in hers and smiled as he took her in his arms

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

I'll never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

"I've been wanting to be alone with you for a while." He said as he twirled her around, Kagome's body melted next to his. Kagome looked into his eyes she felt so free not bound by chains

* * *

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked his sister.

"No." she told him.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Sesshoumaru noticed that Naraku was nowhere around as well, he stalked off to find the two.

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

* * *

"Naraku why did I have to marry so early?" she asked him as his hands rested on her small waist.

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

Sesshoumaru walked out to the garden scanning the grounds for either of them.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Sesshoumaru found Kagome and Naraku dancing very close he suppressed a growl that was building in his throat. He didn't like what he saw at all , Kagome wasn't trying to resist Naraku she was dancing with him, and from the looks of it enjoying it.

" I want to be with you." Kagome said to him.

Naraku leaned his forehead against hers.

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath

away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand

today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Naraku looked into her dreamy browns eyes before kissing her, Kagome kissed him back enjoying the slow sensual kiss from Naraku, it was sweet and gentle.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red , he was going to kill Naraku and Kagome. As his mind formed a plan his eyes slowly turned back to their golden hue.

Kagome pulled away from Naraku she turned around to see if she saw anyone but there was no one there.

Sesshoumaru walked back inside.

"Everything ok?" Mercedes asked him.

"Perfect." He said in a calm voice.

Kagome and Naraku walked back inside. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshou." she said as she touched his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face her. "Kagome just in time, let open your gifts." he said to her.

Kagome nodded her head. Naraku was now standing next to Mercedes. Kagome opened all but two of her gifts.

She opened a box, inside was a book." Thank you Mercedes." Kagome told her.

Mercedes smiled as she put her arm around Naraku.

Kagome then open a small box , inside was a crystal clear music box. "It's beautiful." she said as she very gently placed it on the table. Sesshoumaru looked at it."Thank you Naraku." Kagome said to him.

"You're welcome." he told her.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over his fangs.

Kagome grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's hand. "I just want to thank you all for coming to my party, and thank you to my wonderful husband , for throwing it, Thank you honey." she said as she kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Sesshoumaru told her.

The guest began to leave.

"Sesshoumaru thanks for inviting me." Naraku said to him as he put Mercedes coat on her.

Sesshoumaru smirked. " My pleasure I'm glad you enjoyed your time here" Sesshoumaru said as Naraku and Mercedes. Walked out the home.

Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door and turned to Kagome.

"Did you have fun?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he watched her hold the jewelry box in her hands.

"Yes I did, thank you." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru took the jewelry box out of her hands an placed it back on the table.

"Let's go to bed." he said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and went upstairs with Sesshoumaru. Kagome changed into a pair of black pajamas with red hearts on them and climbed into bed, She kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips before falling asleep. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't sleep he was to angry, he was going to make Naraku and Kagome pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as they sat at the kitchen table. "What are we doing today?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru set his coffee down "You're free to go out on your own."Sesshoumaru told her.

"Right ." Kagome said as she finished her breakfast.

"I have no Idea what to do." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru as he took a cigarette out and lit it.

"I thought you stopped smoking?" she asked him.

"I did." Sesshomaru told her. "But with you going out on your own, I started up again." Sesshomaru confessed.

"Well, it's better then drinking." Kagome told him.

"True." Sesshomaru responded as he watched Kagome place an ash tray in front of him. "Thanks again for the party." Kagome told him.

"Your very welcome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Um, Sesshomaru can I get a pet?" Kagome asked him.

"What kind of pet?" Sesshomaru asked her, not liking where this conversation was going. "Maybe a bird or some fish." Kagome told him.

"You can get fish, they are not messy." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome got up from the table. "I guess I'll go and hang with Souta maybe I can get him to tell me who he is dating." she said as she looked around the kitchen.

" Go ahead Kagome I'm not going to follow you or have you followed." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Maybe I'll go see Hiten . Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh ok, I'll be home be back before dinner." she told him before kissing him on his cheek and walking out the house.

* * *

Kagome got into her car and drove off to her mothers. Once she got there she parked the care and walked into the house. "Naraku, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him as she spotted him in the kitchen sitting at the table talking with her mother. "Your mother and I go way back." Naraku told her. "Oh okay. Where is Mersedes?" Kagome asked him as she sat down beside her mother. "Promise not to say anything? I ditched her." Naraku told her. Kagome smiled.

"How do you know each other?" Kagome asked.

"I meant Naraku two years before you meant Sesshoumaru, I was tutoring Naraku to help him pass an exam." Kagome's mom told him.

"Oh that's where you were all those nights." Kagome said.

"Yes." Her mom told her.

" Where is Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Went out to see his girlfriend." She told her.

"Oh well ." Kagome said as she looked at Naraku.

"I have to put some laundry in the machine." Her mom said and left the two.

Kagome made sure her mom was out the room. "I was thinking about our kiss." she whispered to him.

"Want another?" he asked her

"I want more then that." Kagome told them.

"Oh, do you now?" Naraku asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Kagome teased.

"Maybe we can set something up?" Naraku asked her.

"Looking forward to it." Kagome told him.

"Tell me Kagome, if you want me so bad then why not divorce Sesshomaru and be with me?" He asked her.

"I signed a prenup." She said to him.

"I see" he said. Naraku looked at Kagome.

"Hey you want to go shopping with me?" she asked with a smile

"What kind of shopping he asked her.

"Pet shopping." she told him.

"Why not we'll leave your car here." Naraku said to her.

"Mom I'm going be back later!" Kagome yelled as she and Naraku left the house and got into her car.

" So what kind of pet?" he asked her.

"He said a fish but I'm thinking a spider." she told him with a grin.

" Ok." he told her.

Naraku started his car and they drove to the pet store that was a few towns away. Once they got there, they parked the car and got out. "Kagome, I have been thinking." Naraku told her as they walked inside. "About?" she asked him as they walked over to the spiders. "You won't divorce him because you want get any thing?" Naraku asked her.

"It's not just that, I never been on my own." she said as she walked over to where the snakes and Spiders were.

"I've never even had a job, I want from my mom's house to his." she told him.

"Oo Tarantula." Kagome said as she jumped up and down.

The Tarantula was black. "I want that one." she said.

Naraku looked at the spider it was still young a baby. "You sure?" he asked her.

"Yes it's a baby." she said to him.

Naraku went and found a worker.

"Your boyfriend has informed me that you would like this male ." The man said to her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

The worker got a small cage and put gloves on to retrieve the spider. Once in the cage. He handed it to Kagome.

"I'll give you a start supply on it's food." he told her.

Kagome smiled at the spider. "What should I name him?" Kagome asked Naraku.

The worked came back with a supply of small insects which consisted of grasshoppers, and small lizards.

Kagome and Naraku walked up to the register and paid for everything. "Now here to?" Naraku asked her. "My place I went to set up his new home." Kagome told him.

Naraku started his car and made the drive back to Kagome's mom first to get her car, he then followed her back to her home.

Sesshoumaru was at his best friend Hiten's. "How married life?" Hiten asked.

"Perfect, little bitch kissed another man." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh, what will her punishment be?" Hiten asked.

"I want you and the boys to teach her a lessen about other men." Sesshomaru told him. "Like what we did my ex girlfriend?" Hiten asked him. Sesshomaru smirked while he nodded his head. "When do you want us to do it?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"In three days I will be going on a business trip. Do it that night." Sesshomaru told him. "Will do." Hiten responded.

* * *

Kagome finished setting up Kiro's new home. "He so little." Kagome cooed. Naraku looked at his watch. "Hmm I have to go I have to go and see my cousin." Naraku told her. "Oh, ok "I'll get in touch with you soon." Kagome said as she kissed him.

Naraku ended the kiss. "Have fun with Kiro." he told her and left. Kagome sighed.

"He's sweet isn't he?" Kagome asked Kiro, who just looked at her.

Kagome went and showered and changed her clothes. she went down and started dinner bringing Kiro with her and sitting his cage on the counter .

Just as Kagome was finished making dinner, Sesshomaru walked into the front door. "Sesshomaru, I'm in the kitchen." Kagome said out loud. Sesshomaru smirked to himself just before he walked into the kitchen. "Kagome, that is not a fish." Sesshomaru stated as he pointed to the cage. "I know, but spiders are not messy either." Kagome told him as she set the plates and glasses on the table. Sesshomaru shivered just before he sat down

"I named him Kiro." she said as she started bringing food over to the table. Kagome began to eat, he'll be sleeping in the bedroom from now on." she told him.

"No he won't!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What why not he's just a baby." she told him.

"I will not share my bedroom with that thing." he growled.

"Please." she said with big puppy dog eyes.

"No." he told her.

"Fine he can stay in the bedroom next to ours."she said.

"I'm going away on a business trip in three day." he told her.

"Oh first time you're leaving me, is Naraku going as well?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru had to close his eyes for this one. "No, he is not." He told her as he opened them back up. "Oh, I thought that you two practically share every thing." Kagome told him.

"Apparently so." Sesshomaru told her.

"So, how long will you be gone and will Mercedes be staying with me?" Kagome asked him. "I will be gone for 2 weeks, and Mercedes is coming with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"So then I will here all alone?" Kagome asked him. "Yep, just you and that damn thing you brought home." Sesshomaru told her. "But what if something happens while your gone?" Kagome asked him. "Like what?" He asked her.

"Like the house burning down?" Kagome asked him.

"Then call the fire department. Kagome you will be fine." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh alright." Kagome told him in defeat, but on the inside, she was doing the happy dance.

Kagome finished eating and walked over to Kiro. "You want to feed our baby?" she asked him. "That thing is not our baby." Sesshoumaru told her.

" I guess I'll spend my time with Kiro and my mom." she told him.

"If that is what you wish." he said. "You ok, you've been acting weird since the party?" she asked him as she looked around.

"Looking for something?" he asked her.

"I can't find the jewelry box Naraku gave me." she told him.

"Kagome, I don't seen to remember a jewelry box." Sesshomaru told her as he placed his plate and glass in the sink. "You took it from me and set it down on the table." Kagome reminded him. "Oh yeah, that jewelry box." Sesshomaru told her.

"Good, so you remember. Do you know where it is?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, it's in the trash, I smashed it to pieces." Sesshomaru told her like it was no big deal. "You what?" Kagome asked him calmly.

"I broke it." Sesshomaru told her.

"How could you, that was a gift, you had no right!" she yelled rasing her voice.

"It was just a damn box!" he growled.

"No it wasn't it was my birthday present, that he gave me." she cried

. Sesshomaru walked over to her are you sleeping with Naraku?" he asked her.

"No I'm not you I've only been with one person since I said I do." she hissed. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You have changed since turning 19." he said to her.

"How in the hell have I changed? Oh wait, I know how." Kagome told them. "I opened up my damn eyes to see who you really are!" Kagome yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You're a jerk! You think that I wont divorce you just because the damn prenup! Well, I got news for you ass hole of the century! I don't care about the freaking prenup!" Kagome yelled.

"You better watch what you say to me." He told her in a dangerous tone.

"Or you'll do what!?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He punched Kagome in the jaw knocking her to the floor. Kagome's jaw was cracked. "Now raise your voice to me again and it'll be worse." he told her before walking out the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Two days later Kagome was sitting on the sofa her jaw was black and blue, her jaw was still sore, sesshoumaru took her to the hospital, he told the doctors that she was playing baseball and that the ball had hit her course Kagome went along with the story.

Now she was sitting on the sofa reading a book as Kiro slept on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru came in the house with his cell phone to his ear Kagome looked at him and gently took Kiro off her shoulder. She kissed him before placing him back in his cage. "No hello?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he put his phone away?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Sesshoumaru rubbed her jaw, Kagome winced her jaw still hurt.

"You didn't have to hit me." she said to him.

"Starting to sound like the girl I married, be a good little wife and this won't happen again." he told her.

"Okay, just please don't ever hit me again." Kagome whispered.

"Be good and I wont." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked into the kitchen. "Dinner is in the oven." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru walked over to the oven and pulled out his plate. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. "When your done, just set your plate in the sink." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked to himself._ "I should of hit her sooner._" He thought to himself.

Once Sesshomaru was done eating, he placed his plate in the sink and walked up stairs to take a shower. Kagome sighed, she grabbed the remote and turned it on. Just then Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. Kagome walked into the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone. "Sorry, wrong number." A young woman responded.

"No it's not Kagura. Sesshomaru is in the shower, call the house line in about ten minutes. I'm sure you have the number." Kagome told her just before she hung up the phone.

Soon Sesshomaru walked back into the living room. "Was that my cell going off?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, and it was Kagura. I told her that you were in the shower and to call the house line in a few minutes." Kagome told him.

"Why did you go and do that? I have been trying to avoid her all day." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, she sounded like it was important." Kagome told him.

"Oh okay." Sesshomaru told her just as the house phone rang.

That's it Sesshomaru, get attached to Kagura again, so you can be busy with her so that can give me time to see Naraku again." Kagome thought to herself as she watched Sesshomaru answer the phone.

Kagome stretched her arms she carried Kiro up the stairs, she then went into her bedroom and changed into her clothes. "Why did I go along with that lie at the hospital, because it wouldn't mattered no one would believe me anyway." she said as she got into bed.

Sesshoumaru came in the bedroom to see Kagome already in the bed.

"We'll make the baby when I come back from the trip." Sesshoumaru told her.

" What did she want?" Kagome asked him.

" Nothing important." he told her. "Why are you in the bed so early?" he asked her. "Because my jaw hurts , and the shows I want to look at make my jaw hurt when I laugh." she told him. "Sesshoumaru I don't think we should have a baby." she said .

" And why not?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"Because it shouldn't be raised around violence." she said

"There wouldn't be any violence if you would just be a good little wife." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, then when you get back, we can try to conceive." Kagome told him.

"You rest, I am going out." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, well then if I don't see you tonight, I will see you in the morning." Kagome told him as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru walked out of their bed room and out of the house. He then got into his car and drove off down the street.

Kagome sat up in bed and picked up the phone she dialed Naraku's number. "Hello." Kagome heard him say.

"Naraku it's me." Kagome said to him.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"I would have called you sooner but he broke my jaw and I was to afraid to, it was my fault I yelled at him for breaking the jewelry box you gave me."she told him.

"Where is he now?" Naraku asked her.

"He went out, when he hit me I swear I thought he was going to take my life." she cried

"Kagome, do you want me to come and get you? I can take you away from him." Naraku told her.

"No, but listen, he is leaving in three days for a few weeks." Kagome told him.

"So you want me to be your hero then?' Naraku asked her.

"Maybe." Kagome responded with a smile on her face.

"Kagome, I didn't know that things were this bad between you two." Naraku told her.

"I didn't either, he started acting this way after I confronted him on Kagura." she told him.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"It's not your fault."she said.

" I have to go." he's back." she said.

"I'll talk to you later." Naraku told her and hung up.

Kagome put the phone down and turned the light out and buried her head under the covers. . Sesshoumaru came in the bedroom and saw Kagome's body under the covers. He took his clothes off and climbed into bed pulling Kagome close to him.

* * *

The next few days went by quick, Kagome's jaw was slowly healing. Mercedes came over with Sesshoumaru from work. "Hey Kagome." she said to her.

"Hi Mercedes want some tea or coffee?" Kagome asked her.

"No." Mercedes said with a sigh.

" Something wrong Mercedes?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he looked over the mail in his hand.

"Naraku and I broke up." she told him.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Kagome told her.

"_Thank god. Naraku is too good for her." _Kagome thought to herself.

"Why did he breakup with you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because I went to his mother's house again, with out letting him know." She responded. "Sounds to me like you have became a stalker ."Sesshomaru teased

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that, he acted like his mind was somewhere or on someone else, he started acting that way after Kagome's party, you think he meant someone there?" Mercedes asked him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and placed his larger hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little. Kagome winced.

"Maybe sis, there were a lot of women at the party, did you see him talking to anyone or kissing anyone dear?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"N.no, not really." Kagome told him..

"Maybe he likes brunettes, I saw him talking to Kikyou at work." Sesshoumaru told Mercedes as he walked away from Kagome.

"I have to start dinner." Kagome told them and went into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!! He knows!! Sesshomaru seen Naraku and I kiss at the party!!! Oh, what do I do? Should I just tell him? No, that would be stupid. I know, I will wait until he leaves for his business trip, pack my bags and move. But where would I go? Damn, I have to let Naraku know that he knows. Knowing Sesshomaru, he will do something stupid!!" Kagome's mind screamed.

Kagome made Sesshoumaru's favorite meal and favorite wine, she decided that they would eat in the dinning room where there saved for special occasions.

"Sessho dinner is ready." she said her voice cracking a little bit.

Sesshoumaru walked into see her setting the table. " You must have did something or want something." he said to her as he sat down along with Mercedes

"You wife has to have a reason for making dinner?" Kagome asked him as she sat down. "A wife has to have a reason for making her husband's favorite meal." Sesshomaru responded. "Well, that's a load of crap." Kagome said out loud.

"So, which one is it? Do you want something or did you do something?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome sat down. "Your going away for two weeks I wanted to make your favorite meal." she said. Sesshoumaru looked at her. " I uh might have did something." she said as she bit her lip. "What did you do?" he asked her.

"I uh forgot to get the oil changed in the car." she said.

"Even I don't buy that." Kagome said to her self.

"That's fine, I will get it done before I leave." Sesshomaru told her.

"He cheated on me. He is in love with another. That's why he dumped me." Mercedes whispered.

"What was that Mercedes?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Naraku left me for some one else." She told him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Kagome told her.

"Why are you sorry? You the one he wants. I have seen it in his eyes." Mercedes told her. "But he didn't tell you that he wanted me? You are just jumping to conclusions." Kagome told her. "_Give it up already Kagome." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Look I was just nice to him when Sesshoumaru bought him over, I admit I had a crush on him but I'm a married women. she told her. " I barely know him, I've only seen him a total of three times, twice here and when Sesshoumaru had him take me out to lunch. " she said.

"Really he even told me that he knew your mom, in fact that's where he was going right after he dumped me." She said.

Kagome chocked on her rice. "When was this?" Sesshoumaru asked Mercedes.

" The day after the party." she told him.

"You saw Naraku at your mom's house?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome swallowed her water. "Maybe." she said

Kagome." Sesshomaru angrily said. "Okay, gezz, my mom was his tutor back in high school." Kagome told him.

"He also told me that he kissed you." Mercedes told her.

"That lying sob!" Kagome half yelled as she stood up.

"_She's putting on a good show."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Calm down Kagome, I believe you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, so then you are calling me a liar?" Mercedes asked him

"She said he's lying, so yes I believe my wife." he told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

**Lemon in this Chapter**

Kagome stretched her body out like a cat as she laid on the leather sofa. Sesshoumaru came down with his bag in his hand. "I'm leaving." he said to her.

Apparently Kagome didn't hear him as she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. "That's it I'm going to see him when this is over." Kagome said not noticing Sesshoumaru looking at her.

"Who are you going to see?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome quickly sat up. "I. Inuyasha, then Souta." she said quickly.

"I will be calling you before the week is out." he told her.

"What Hotel are you staying at?" Kagome asked him

"I'm staying at the family home." he told her.

"Too cheap to spend money for a room?" she asked him.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Sesshomaru told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "I was just playing anyway." Kagome told him. "Be safe." Kagome yelled as she watched him walk out of the house. Kagome looked out the window and watched as Sesshomaru got into his car and drove off. She picked up the phone and called Naraku.

"Hello my little vixen." Naraku said to her.

"Hi Sesshoumaru just left, can you come and get me?' she asked him. " Sure be ready with your baby." Naraku told her and hung up. Kagome ran up to her bedroom grabbed enough clothes and food for Kiro.

"Okay Kiro we're going to Naraku's." She told the spider as she bought him downstairs. Kagome's door bell rang. "That was fast." she said to him. "You're only going to be gone for two weeks." he said as he looked at the suitcases.

"Well I need clothes you never know what we might be doing." she told him.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and touched the side of her jaw. He kissed her jaw.

"Well let's get you out of here." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head and the two walked out her home.

Naraku put her bags in the trunk of his car and then helped Kagome in and got in the driver's side.

"My place isn't big like this." Naraku told her

"That's fine." she said.

"What are you going to do if he calls the house and you aren't there?" he asked her as he drove down the street.

"I'll think of something she told him.

"I still can't believe that he hit you." Naraku told her.

"It was my fault." Kagome told him.

"It was not." Naraku told her.

"Look, let's change the subject." Kagome told him. Naraku sighed. "How about you tell me about your family." Kagome told him.

"Oh speaking of family, your mom knows about us." Naraku told her.

"What!?!?!" Kagome half yelled.

"She's not mad." Naraku told her.

"Take me to my mothers." Kagome told him.

"That's where we were heading anyway." Naraku told her,

* * *

Kagome walked in the house with Kiro. "Mother!" Kagome yelled. "Geez your loud mouth can wake the dead." Her brother Souta said as he walked in from the other room. "Shut up where is mom?" Kagome asked him. "In the kitchen." Souta said to her. " So this is the guy you're having an affair with." Souta said with a smirk. 

Kagome's face went red. "Kagome is that you?" her mom said from the kitchen.

"Mom how did you, I mean if you know then he knows." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Kagome calm down." her mom told her. Hello Naraku." her mom said.

"Hello Mia." he said to her.

"What happened to your face?!" her mom asked her.

" Fell she said clumsy me." Kagome said.

"She claims that it was her fault, but Sesshomaru did that." Naraku told Mia.

"Not true." Kagome told her mother as she glared daggers at Naraku

. "Kagome, the marking does look like a fist print." Naraku told her.

"Does it really?" Kagome asked with a gasp just before she ran to the bath room to look at her bruise in the mirror.

"Naraku, get my daughter out of this situation." Mia told him once Kagome was out of the room. "How?" Naraku asked her. "Leave the damn country with her for all I care!" Mia told him.

"He would find her and I don't want to boss her around she gets enough of that for him, look he'll be gone for two weeks maybe I can talk to her but it really up to her." Naraku told her. Kagome came back down all better. 'Hey mom you like my baby?" Kagome asked as she took Kori out his cage. Mia looked at the spider.

"Kagome leave Sesshoumaru." Her mom said to her.

"Mom he's my husband, I don't even have a job to support myself." Kagome told her."Then get one!" her mom yelled.

"Kinda hard when you have to be back by a certain time." Kagome told her.

"I thought that he gave you more freedom." Mia told her.

"Ooo, that's right he did! Naraku take me job hunting." Kagome told him.

"I already have a job lined up for you." Mia told her.

"Oh really were at?" Kagome asked her

"Synovate." He mom told her.

"Never heard of it." Kagome told her.

"That's because it's not located in Japan." Naraku told her.

"Oh, then where is it located at?" Kagome asked them. "America." Mia and Naraku said in unison.

"Mom no, I can't please stop trying to move me away, I'm not ready, I married for better or for worse, stop telling me what to do, Sesshoumaru wants to have a baby." Kagome told her. "A baby are you ready for that?" her mom asked her. " I told him I was, look please let me handle it, it's not like Sesshoumaru will kill me or anything like that." Kagome told her.

"Fine Kagome but at least take a look at Synovate on the web." her mom said.

"I will I better get going" Kagome said when her cell phone went off. Kagome picked it up and Answered. " Hello Sesshoumaru." she said looking at Naraku and her mom.

"I called the house and no one answered. Where are you at?" Sesshomaru asked her. "My mom's." Kagome told him. "Are you going to be at the house tonight?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Of course." Kagome told him. "Good, listen I will call you back tomorrow sometimes." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh okay. Well then I will talk with you then. Oh has your plan landed?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes the plane landed I' m already at the house" he told her.

"Oh ok well I'll I'm about to go home anyway that house is so creepy with just one person I hope no one tries to break in." she told him .

" Just set the alarm and lock all the doors and windows." he told her.

"Ok well I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Kagome told him and hung up.

" What did he want?" Mia asked.

"Just checking in on me." Kagome told her. "Let's go big mouth." Kagome said to Naraku as she stood up and picked up Kiro's cage.

"By mom, bye brat." Kagome said to Souta. Once in the car. Kagome glared at him.

"I'll be quite." he said as he started the car.

Naraku drove home. " I like this so nice not too big." she said as she got out . "Aww you have kids in your neighborhood." she said as he got her bags out the trunk, he handed her his keys Kagome opened the door and went inside. "Naraku make love to me even if it's only once." she told him. Naraku looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"After dinner." Naraku told her.

"That's fine." Kagome told him.

"Come, I will show you to your room." Naraku told her as he started to walk off. Kagome followed him down a hall. Naraku and Kagome walked into the room and Naraku sat her bags on the bed. Kagome placed Kiro's cage on the one of the night stands, and him and Kagome walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Do you want to order out?" Naraku asked her.

"Sure." Kagome told him.

"Okay, well then what would you like?" Naraku asked her.

" Pizza extra large." she told him "While you order I'm change my clothes." she told him. Naraku picked up the phone. "What kind ?!" he asked her.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese." she said as she ran up to her room.

. Kagome took a quick shower and walked out to the bedroom in a towel she opened one of her bags and pulled out a a black nightie with frills at the bottom it fit her body perfectly and it was brand new.

Kagome tousled her hair and came back down she could smell the pizza.

"Hey I was just about to come and get yo." Naraku stopped talking when he saw what she was wearing. Kagome walked over to him and sat down she picked up a piece of pizza. Naraku dropped his slice back into the box.

Kagome slowly took a small bit off of the tip of the pizza just before she sat down. Once she sat down, she crossed her legs, pulling up her nighty up to her hip. Naraku gulped just before he sat down in his chair. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Naraku asked her as he picked his pizza back up. "I don't know what your talking about." Kagome told him as she watched Naraku glare daggers at her chest

" You're drooling over your slice." she told him.

"You're not playing fair." he told her as his eyes continued to look at her chest.

"No this is fair , if I had came down here naked then you could say I wasn't playing fair." she told him as she took another bite of the pizza.

"We could skip dinner and go straight to dessert I promise no phone calls." she said. Naraku dropped his pizza. and walked over to her. He put her pizza down in the box and picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom. Kagome kissed and nibbled at his neck. he walked into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and began kissing her breasts.

* * *

In the mean time four men walked into Kagome and Sesshoumaru's home.. 

"What if we get caught Hiten?" one of the guys said as they locked the front door.

"Sesshomaru said that he called earlier and made sure that is was just going to be home here, all alone." Hiten told him. The guys walked out of the living room and went upstairs and searched the rooms. "Uh, no ones home." One of the guys told Hiten.

"Lets leave." Hiten told them with a sigh. Sesshomaru is not going to like this." Hiten told them as he picked up his phone and called dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"What?" Sesshomaru said into to the phone. "She's not here." Hiten told him. "What!?!?!?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"She's not here, I checked all the rooms." Hiten said to him. He could here Sesshoumaru growling on the other end. "Must have stayed at her mom." Hiten said to him.

"Fine leave I will call her cell in the morning." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up the phone.

Sesshoumaru threw the phone across the room. " Where the hell are you?" he growled.

* * *

Kagome kissed Naraku back his clothes were now thrown on the floor His hands traveled up her legs. "I won't stop once we start." he told her. 

Kagome pulled him down for another searing kiss.

Kagome sat up letting Naraku remove her nightie, Naraku put the tip of his member at her opening.

Kagome looked up at him. "Show me what it means to be loved." she said.

Naraku slowly entered her. "Oh." she said as he entered her.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Just been a while." she said to him.

Naraku moved inside of her slowly Kagome moved her hips along with his. Kagome's hand dug into the bedspread, she groaned as he moved in her. She buried her fingers in his hair.

"Fuck me!" she cried.

Kagome locked her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips against him. , nails biting into his shoulders, wild animal noises were coming from her throat.

Naraku picked up the pace. He bent down to her neck and bite it, beings careful not to leave any marks. He began to quickly and brutally pound into her core as his teeth held on to her neck.

: "Harder." Kagome cried. Naraku released her neck and set up, he grabbed her hips and he started to slowly, but harshly pound into her.

his arms wrapped around her back and neck. She knew she was going to cum soon, she wanted him to cum as well."Cum with me." she said breathlessly. "You might become pregnant with my child he warned her. " I want to." she said. Sweat fell from their bodies, Kagome's back arched, her fingers clawed his back Sensations ran though her body as they both climaxed at the same time.

Naraku still laid on top of her. Kagome looked into his eyes. Naraku rolled off of her and pulled her body to his, the two fell asleep. Kagome woke up the next morning to find Naraku not there. her cell phone went off she slowly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello dear." she said to her husband.

"Was there a reason that you were not at the house last night?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Yeah, You told me that you would call me today so I caught a double feature." Kagome told him. "At three in the morning?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru, what's going go? Did you have something planed for me last night?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I will call you later." Sesshomaru told her just before he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Naraku asked her as he came into the bed room.

"I don't know, but something is telling me to go home and check the surveillance tapes." Kagome told him as she got up and quickly got dressed.

"Must we?" Naraku asked her.

"Come on. please." she said to him. Naraku sighed and followed her out the house Kagome walked into the room and looked over the tapes.

"Someone broke in the house last night." she said

"Wait a minute what the hell is Hiten doing here, that jerk he was going to have them scare me." she said.

"Let's go I need to see my friend and you need to go too work." she said to him.

* * *

Naraku dropped Kagome off at Sango's "You look happy." Sango said to her . 

" I am I had mind blowing sex!" Kagome said to her.

" You and Sesshoumaru huh.?" she asked her.

"No ,me and his Vice president." she told Sango.

" You slut, what was it like?" Sango asked her as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"As I said, it was mind blowing." Kagome told her as her and Sango walked into the kitchen. Sango walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed on to Kagome and sat down. "So what brings you by here?" Sango asked her.

"Some one broke into my house last night, and it was Hiten and the rest of Sesshoumaru's friends. I can barely hear their voices though." Kagome told her.

"So the dog is away, probably wanted to scare you." Sango told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "So when is he due back?" Sango asked her.

" Two weeks." Kagome told her.

"You did use protection right?" Sango asked her. Kagome shook her head no.

"Are you nuts?!, Kagome, Sesshoumaru will be livid if you're pregnant and he finds out it's not his. " Sango told her.

"Don't worry Sango I won't get pregnant, I've been having sex since I was 17 and haven't gotten pregnant yet." she told her..

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sango half yelled.

"Well, if I am I could just always pass it off as Sesshoumaru's." Kagome told her.

"When was the last time you and Sesshomaru had sex?" Sango asked her.

"At least a few weeks ago." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, if you are pregnant by Naraku, you cant pass it off as Sesshoumaru's because the dates wont add up." Sango told her.

"Sango stop worrying."Kagome told her.

Kagome said her good byes to Sango and then went to the store and picked up a test, she went back to Naraku's and looked at the pregnancy test in her hands

"Damn Sango and her mouth." Kagome grumbled.

* * *

For the next few days Kagome and Naraku continued to have sex on the sixth day . Kagome decided to take the test, just to prove Sango wrong.

What she saw on the test made her eyes widened.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Warning Language

* * *

Kagome decided to take the test, just to prove Sango wrong.

What she saw on the test made her eyes widened.

**Now**

"I'm p-pregnant." Kagome thought to herself just before she fainted on the bath room floor as the bath room door slowly opened. Kagome woke up in her room on her bed. She set up and grabbed her head. "What a nightmare." She said out loud. Kagome rubbed her head and she noticed that she was holding something. She looked at what she was holding. "Oh boy." She said with a gasp. "Wasn't I just in the bathroom? How did I end up in bed?" Kagome asked herself.

"I picked you up and placed you there." A deep voice said as he came into the room. "S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing home?" Kagome asked him.

"I decided to come back early." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Sesshomaru took the test out of her hand and looked at it.

"Do you care to explain this?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome told him.

"I see that. I want to know by who." Sesshomaru told her.

"What do you mean by who?" Kagome asked him.

"Don't you play me for the fool Kagome. We hadn't has sex in a few weeks now." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked away from him. "I know that I haven't been much of a husband, so I wont get mad. Tell me, please." Sesshomaru told her.

"Naraku." Kagome told him.

"I see. I see no problem in letting you keep it." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "You see no problem with your wife having gotten pregnant by another man?" Kagome asked him.

"As I said, I haven't been much of a husband." Sesshomaru told her with a sigh.

"Okay, where is the Sesshomaru that I know?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome, the only thing I ask of you is that the child will think that I am his dad, and the child's address will be here." Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't think that Naraku is going to like that." Kagome told him. "

"We can invite Naraku over for dinner tonight." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Okay." Kagome said as she got off the bed. Sesshoumaru watched her as she went to call Naraku and invite him over to tell him the news as well. "I..I called him he'll be over in an hour." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Thank you for being so understanding I want you to know Sess that I didn't mean to get pregnant." Kagome told him as she bent down to him.

" I know you didn't." he said touching her face.

"You're to end you relationship with him tonight and I will be asking for him to resign." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up and looked at the spider on her night stand

"You should get started on dinner." he said to her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." she said as she got up and went downstairs to cook.

Sesshoumaru took a nice hot shower .

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking she was nervous because of her Naraku was going to lose his job.

Sesshomaru came into the kitchen just as the door bell ran. Kagome walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey, come on in." Kagome told Naraku.

Naraku walked into the house and saw Sesshomaru.

Naraku nodded his head to him. "Well, dinner is ready so lets sit down and eat." Kagome told them. Sesshomaru and Naraku sat down as Kagome finished putting the food on the table. "So I guess that you are wondering why I invited you over here." Kagome told him as she sat down. Kagome looked at Naraku. "I'm pregnant." Kagome told him

Naraku looked at Kagome. "And before you say congratulations, I know you slept with Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to him.

" Sesshoumaru we didn't mean to take it this far." Naraku told him.

"Did you enjoy fucking my wife?" Sesshoumaru hissed. Naraku didn't answer that.

"My baby?" Naraku said looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head. "I am allowing her to keep the baby, the baby will be in my name ,and you will have nothing to do with it. along with you resigning from my company." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I will resign from your company, but mark my words, when that baby is born, it will carry my name." Naraku told Sesshomaru as he stood up. Naraku kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked out of the house and got into his car. Naraku started his car and left the drive way. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome as Kagome looked at him in return. 'So, what do you hope that it will be?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, just as long as it is healthy, I don't care. Nice way to change the subject by the way." Kagome told him.

"The matter is over." Sesshomaru told her as he watched her take a sip of her water.

"So Naraku will have nothing to do with the baby?" Kagome asked him.

"That's correct." Sesshomaru told her.

"And what about in the future?" Kagome asked him.

" I see no problem in the future, the child will be brought up as mine." Sesshomaru told her. "Sesshomaru, the child will have it's doubts. What if it looks just like Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"The child will never know who Naraku is, so I am not worried about it." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"I had planned on telling the child once it was a teen who it's real father is." She said to him. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Kagome I'm trying to control my anger so I suggest you stop talking to me about this." He warned her.

* * *

Kagome walked into the other room and sat down on the sofa. she rubbed her stomach she hoped that she was doing the right thing for her and Naraku's baby.

"I'm sorry baby I promise to take care of you." she said. "Sesshoumaru I was thinking that maybe I should go to the Obgyn, tomorrow." She said as he walked in the room. "You will have to go by yourself I have to call an emergency meeting ." he said as he sat down beside her.

"So now I know why you weren't home, it all started with that kiss didn't it?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Yes." She told him.

"Why did you keep it from me for so long?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Why did you keep Kagura from me so long?" Kagome asked him.

"Were not talking about Kagura." Sesshomaru told her.

"It's not any different." Kagome told him.

"Yes it is, when I got Kagura pregnant, I made her get rid of it." Sesshomaru told her. "Kagura was pregnant by you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, several times." Sesshomaru told her.

"Are you still mad that I slept with Naraku?" Kagome asked him as she recovered from hearing Sesshomaru tell her that he had several of his off spring killed.

"A little." Sesshomaru answered.

"I have a question for you Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"Okay, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You have to answer truthfully." Kagome told him.

"I will." Sesshomaru responded.

"If you were a female, would you want to sleep with Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Have you lost your mind?!" he yelled at her.

"I was just asking."she said .

"Get some rest ." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome got up and almost fell.

"Be careful wouldn't want you to fall. and have a miscarriage." he said to her.

* * *

Kagome went upstairs and took her cell phone out and called Naraku.

"Naraku I'm sorry he found the test in my hand." she cried in the phone.

"Kagome calm down relax." he said to her.

"I won't let him take my child away from me he told her.

"There is nothing to do right now but for me to go along." she told him.

Sesshoumaru came up the stairs and walked in the room and snatched the phone from her. " Stay away from my wife or I will make sure you're never get hired again." Sesshomaru told Naraku and hung up the phone.

"That was really rude you know! There is nothing wrong with me talking to him on the damn phone." Kagome told him.

"Listen here Kagome, your restrictions that you used to have are taking effect again as of now. You will not go anywhere with out me. In fact, you will be going every were I go, including going to the office with me." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

The next day Sesshoumaru woke up early he went in the bathroom and showered. He came out in a towel, he walked over to Kagome's side of the bed and shook her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Get up Kagome." he said to her. 

"Too early." she whined.

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers off of Kagome. "Get up now, I have to go to work!" he yelled waking her up.

"I'm up!" Kagome half yelled as she rolled off of the bed and on to the floor.

"Get dressed, we leave in five minutes." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice as he threw her clothes at her. Kagome stood up as Sesshomaru left the room.

"_The price I have to pay for good sex."_ Kagome thought to herself as she got dressed. Kagome ran a brush through her hair and then walked down stairs to see Sesshomaru waiting by the door. "Were going to be late if you don't hurry." Sesshomaru told her. "Well then maybe you should of woken me up a little earlier." Kagome responded.

"Fine then, tomorrow, you will be getting up at five in the morning." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome growled as she followed him out to the car. Once in the car Kagome looked out the window. She placed her hand on her stomach as he drove to work once he parked the car Kagome got out and waited for him by the elevator. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his office, she sat down on the couch.

In the mean time Naraku had just finished cleaning out his desk he has his letter of resignation in his hand and a bagel in the other he walked down to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked on the door. Kagome was hungry.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku walked into his office and handed him his resignation. "Good morning Naraku." Kagome said to him. Naraku turned to look at her. He was about to say something but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"Get off of my property." Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. Naraku smiled at Kagome and Kagome blew him a kiss, luckily Sesshomaru was to busy glaring daggers at Naraku to notice. Naraku walked out of Sesshoumaru's office shortly after Kagome stole his bagel

Kagome was now happily eating his bagel. "Can't you be a little nicer to him?" Kagome asked him. "No he should be glad that he is still alive." Sesshoumaru told her.

"He isn't like you he cares about what I want and how I feel." Kagome told him. "I had to ask him to make love to me." she told him.

"It was your idea to fuck him?" Sesshomaru asked her trying to control his temper. "Yes." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, and bet he just jumped right on it." Sesshomaru said to her with a bit of anger in his voice. "He has got to be the one that I have been with." Kagome told him with a sigh.

"Where did you get that bagel?" he asked her.

" I took it from him." she told him as she ate the last bite.

Sesshoumaru's mind was calculating all sorts of things. "I need something to drink." she told him as she stood up.

"Sit down I will get it for you." he told her as he stood up, he had the secretary get him a glass of orange juice for Kagome. Ayame handed the glass orange juice back to Sesshoumaru.

He let some of his poison from his nails leak into the juice before going back inside and handing it to Kagome.

Kagome took the cup of orange juice from Sesshomaru and sat down.

Kagome swirled the orange juice around as Sesshomaru watched her. She set the cup down on one of the end tables and stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome told him. "Hurry up." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down in his chair that was in front of his desk. Soon Kagome came back from the bathroom and sat back down.

"Drink your juice." Sesshomaru told her as he looked down at his paper work.

"Orange juice gives me heart burn. Can I have water instead?" Kagome asked him.

"Juice is good for the baby." he said to her. When he saw she wasn't drinking it he stood up and took the glass with him. He emptied the orange juice out the glass, he grabbed a cookie and put a small amount into the cookie and took it back to her .

"Here's a cookie for you too." he said as he sat back down. Kagome drank the water in one gulp. She looked at the cookie and took a small bite of it. "So who are you going to hire?" she asked him as she ate more of the cookie.

" Don't know yet." he told her..

"Would you believe I have never changed a diaper." Kagome told him as she finished the cookie.

"Well, that's what they have parenting classes for." Sesshomaru told her.

"They have a class for every thing these days." Kagome said out loud.

"I think that you will do just fine." Sesshomaru told her as he wondered what was taking the poison so long to take it's affect. Several minutes have passed, and yet Kagome was still not complaining of any pain or discomfort. Sesshomaru sighed as he put down his pen and looked up at her, just before Kagome grabbed her stomach and screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Sesshoumaru asked her as he ran to her side.

"Something is wrong my baby" Kagome cried.

"Please we need to go to the hospital and call Naraku." she said to him as Sesshoumaru led her out the building.

" Relax Kagome, " Sesshoumaru said to her.

"It's hurts, I was careful I didn't fall." she cried as he drove to the hospital.

* * *

Once at the hospital Sesshoumaru watched as the nurse wheeled Kagome in to a room. He smiled be fore he called Naraku. 

"Hello?" Naraku said into the phone.

"Kagome is having a miscarriage." Sesshomaru told Naraku just before he hung up the phone. Sesshomaru turned his cell phone off and walked into the room where Kagome was. "Did you call Naraku?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head just before he kissed her on the forehead.

Naraku arrived at the hospital. Sesshoumaru saw him. " She just lost the baby." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku pushed him out of the way and walked into her room.

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Shh, not your fault." he said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"I wanted the baby." She told him.

" I know." Naraku told her.

"Now you can go back to your old life and forget about me." Kagome told him as Sesshoumaru walked in the room.

Kagome held onto Naraku's hand. " She seems afraid of you Sesshoumaru, are you going to beat her once I'm gone?" Naraku asked him.

"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'm not the bastard you're , you broke her jaw!" Naraku yelled

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Get out !, She is no longer your concern." he told Naraku. Naraku looked at Kagome .

Naraku shook his head before he walked out the room.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. "Get dressed the doctor said you can go home." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome put her clothes back on and walked out the hospital with Sesshoumaru. She turned her head towards the window as Sesshoumaru drove home. Kagome cried silent tears as Sesshoumaru drove home.

She will only have mu pups no one else's she is mine. Sesshoumaru said to himself. He parked the car and went around to the passenger side and opened the door he carried her inside their home and up to their bedroom.

Kagome wanted comfort and Sesshoumaru was the only comfort there was at the moment.

She buried her head into his chest, Sesshoumaru rubbed her back making circles with his claws.

"When you're ready we will have a baby of our own." he said to her.

Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head before laying her down on the bed.

* * *

Naraku couldn't believe it he had just found out yesterday that Kagome was having his baby and now the baby had died. He kicked his coffee table he had fallen for the little 19 year old .

* * *

Kagome woke up in the bed. "You're woke. Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on the bed. 

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru she started to cry. "Stop crying Kagome it just wasn't meant to be." he told her.

Sesshoumaru wiped the tears from her eyes, he bent down and kissed her lips. She slowly kissed him back.

Sesshoumaru pushed her down on the bed and began nipping at her jaw, down to her neck. Kagome pushed her hands up to look at him. Sesshoumaru caressed her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Rest." he said as he got up off of her.

* * *

**I'm not crazy I have a reason for her losing the baby still Nar/Kag**

**please reivew**


	13. Chapter 13

Special Thanks to the Lost and Broken ButterFly. Read her stories they are really good

* * *

Kagome was still mourning the loss of her baby with Naraku. Sesshoumaru came in the bedroom and looked at her. " Honey you can't keep acting this way." he told her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you going to punish me now, that I am not pregnant?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. " Do you think I should?" he asked her.

"You can divorce me if you want to." she said to him.

"I'm not going to divorce you." Sesshomaru told her as he rubbed her back. "And as far as your punishment goes, I shall make you eat my cooking." Sesshomaru told her with a smile on his face.

Kagome couldn't helped it, she smiled back. "You rest, and if I haven't burned down the kitchen, I will bring your dinner up to you." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up.

* * *

Kagome got out the bed and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Kagome walked back in the bedroom her cell phone rang. " Hello." she said into the phone. "Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"I'm so sorry I thought the baby was fine I didn't mean to lose it ." she cried.

" I know you didn't you looked so happy when I saw you in the office.

"I can't see you anymore." she told him. "Maybe it's for the best that I lost the baby, he would never been but so kind to it." she said.

"Okay ,well then maybe when you decide to divorce him, you can call me back." Naraku told her just before he hung up the phone.

Kagome sniffed the air. "Some thing is burning." Kagome said out loud. Kagome walked out of her room and down stairs to the kitchen. As thick heavy smoke filled the room, Kagome slowly walked in until she bumped into a firm figure.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Sesshomaru responded.

"What happened?" Kagome asked him.

"Grease and water don't mix" Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled. "I could have told you that." she said as she opened a window.

"Let's just order out." she told him.

"Good Idea." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome picked up the phone as the smoke was clearing and ordered Chinese, looking at Pizza would just remind her of the man she would never have and the baby they lost. When she was done ordering she walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down next to him.

" Can I have a job please?" she asked him.

"Not right now. I would like you to rest your body. Maybe in a few more days, you can look." Sesshomaru told her. "Okay, thanks." Kagome told him.

"I broke it off with Naraku." she told him.

"That was a wise decision ." Sesshoumaru said to her .

" What if our baby was to end up like the last one what if I can't have babies." she said.

"Kagome, it's okay. If anything, we can just adopt." Sesshomaru told her.

"Really? Maybe we can get twins, or even triplets." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru's eyes popped out.

"Let's just take it one day at a time." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Maybe I was just under a lot of stress." Kagome told him.

"You could of been." Sesshomaru told her as the door bell rang.

* * *

Sesshoumaru answered the door and paid for the food. Kagome looked at her wrist she was wearing a bold black cuff bracelet with a flower on it. Naraku had given it to her two days after they had went to the movies Sesshoumaru walked over to her to see her looking intently at her wrists.

" Why did I have to lose his baby, are you happy now?!" She yelled at Sesshoumaru her mood changing quickly.

Sesshomaru took a step back. "Kagome, I didn't know that you really wanted to have his baby. I thought that you always wanted to have mine." Sesshomaru told her in a soft voice as he looked down at his feet. "Sesshomaru, I..." Kagome started.

"Save it." Sesshomaru whispered just before he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table._ "Let's see how bad I can make her feel._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome looked around the room. "Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, you've been so sweet to me you even offered to raise the baby as your own. I'm sorry I haven't been a good wife I let my crush go to far." she told him as she bent down to him kissing his hand."I'll do anything you want in the bedroom." she told him as she laid her head on his lap.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he stood up. Sesshomaru made their plates and set them down on the table. After dinner was over Sesshomaru stood up and placed his plate in the sink, and with out saying anything to Kagome, he walked up the stairs and got into the shower. Kagome heard the water running and decided to walked into the bathroom and wash his back. "Please don't be upset with me." Kagome told him as she ran the cloth over his upper back. "I'm not upset with you Kagome. I know now where your heart truly stands." Sesshomaru told her.

"My heart , soul everything belongs to you, I'll do anything to make it up to you." she cried as she placed her head on his back. " I won't work I'll go back to how things were I won't go anywhere without your permission Please Sesshou don't shut me out." she cried as she placed her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru smirked he had her . Get rid of that bracelet and anything else he gave you." he told her. Kagome kissed him on his back before stepping out the shower.

Kagome took of the bracelet and tossed it into the trash. She then left the bathroom and went through the house to collect every thing that Naraku had given her. She took the items back into the bathroom where Sesshomaru was still showering and placed the things that Naraku gave her in the small trash can. "That's everything that I can remember." Kagome told him as she looked at him.

Sesshoumaru turned the shower off and stepped out He backed Kagome up against the wall he kissed her on her lips, he nibbled on her ear. " You ever cheat on me again my dear wife I will make you suffer so much you will wish you were never born." he told her and stepped away from her and walked out the bathroom


	14. Thanksgiving

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly, Song by NickelBack

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned the shower off and stepped out He backed Kagome up against the wall he kissed her on her lips, he nibbled on her ear. " You ever cheat on me again my dear wife I will make you suffer so much you will wish you were never born." he told her and stepped away from her and walked out the bathroom

Now

Thanksgiving

Kagome Bought the grocery bags into the house with the help of Mercedes, her life had gone back to how it was before she meant Naraku. "How many people are coming?" Mercedes asked her.

"My mom, Souta, your parents, Inuyasha Na..." Kagome stopped before she said his name, that name was forbidden in the household. Hiten and Sango and Miroku." she finished. Mercedes looked at her, Kagome was picking up weight probably from being depressed.

Kagome began taking the groceries out of the bag Kagome's heart hurt she would cry when she was alone her heart ached for Naraku, she wondered how he was .

"So Sess said you two are going away for Christmas." Mercedes said as she helped her put things away.

"Yeah we haven't decided yet." Kagome told her.

"So are we doing the usually for Thanksgiving?" Mercedes asked her.

"Yeah, in fact the turkey is already done." Kagome told her as she opened the oven door. Kagome pulled out the large turkey and placed it on the stove.

"I guess Sesshomaru will be doing the carving this year." Mercedes told her as she got the carving knives and forks out of the drawer and placed them next to the turkey. As Kagome got the plates out, Mercedes got the glasses out.

They placed the plates, glasses and silverware on one of the counters. "So is every thing ready?" Mercedes asked her. "Yep, every thing was cooked last night, including the salad.

"Can you set up for me I'm go and get changed?" Kagome asked her.

"Sure." Mercedes said to her. Kagome walked out the kitchen Sesshoumaru was looking at the football game. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To change everyone will be here soon." Kagome told him before she went up to the bedroom.

Kagome closed the bedroom door. "I love him." she whispered as she took her clothes off and jumped into the shower.

* * *

"Hey Sess, you know she's not over him." Mercedes. said as she set the table.

"I know, but she is really trying hard not to say his name around me." Sesshomaru told her. "Maybe, I can set something up that will help Kagome get her mind off of him." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he sat down.

Soon Kagome came back down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek just before she sat down. "Kagome, I know that you have been trying really hard to get Naraku off your mind, and I thank you for that." Sesshomaru told her as he hugged her.

"Sesshomaru, thanks you for being so patient with me." Kagome told him as she nuzzled his neck.

The food was placed on the dinning room table, the doorbell rang Kagome opened the door . "Hi mom, Souta." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hi dear." her mom said as she walked in . "I made a chocolate cake." her mom told her. Souta walked in behind his mom .Kagome took the cake from her mom and took it into the kitchen. Souta opened the door for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha please behave." Miroku said to him.

"I'll try." Inuyasha a told him. Finally the last of the guest arrived Inuyasha sat next to Souta, Kagome was seated next to Sesshoumaru, Hiten sat across from Miroku and Sango, Kagome's mom, And Sesshoumaru's father and step mother were seated next to Mercedes.

Sesshomaru grabbed the craving knife and fork. "Here half pint." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as he handed the large fork and knife to him.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, not really, but it's time that you do it." Sesshomaru told him.

"What if I screw up?" Inuyasha asked him. "Then we have screwed up turkey for thanksgiving." Sesshomaru told him with a smirk on his face.

"Okay." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he began to carve the turkey.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha carved the turkey.

Her mind went back to Naraku.

Flashback

"So what do you do for Thanksgiving?" Kagome asked Naraku.

" Usually go to my mom's get a home cooked meal." he told her.

"A favorite dessert?" she asked him.

" Chocolate cake." he told her with a smile.

"Maybe someday I'll make you one." she said as she kissed him on the lips. Naraku kissed her back as they laid down in his bed.

End Of Flashback.

Everyone was staring at Kagome as Sesshoumaru was holding a plate of turkey meat in her face.

Kagome blinked her eyes and the plate came into view. "Sorry." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she grabbed her plate and sat it down in front of her.

"What where you thinking about?" Mercedes asked her.

"Oh, I was thinking how great Christmas is going to be." Kagome told her as she hugged Sesshoumaru's arm.

"_Nice save_." Mercedes thought to herself.

After everyone had third helpings of everything The table was cleared Sango helped Kagome in the kitchen.

" What's going on?" Sango asked her.

"I was pregnant by Naraku, Sango and I lost the baby Sesshoumaru found out it was a mess." Kagome told her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango said to her.

"You and Miroku aren't' staying the night are you?" she asked.

"Yeah I think everyone is, to long of a drive." Sango told her.

"Great."Kagome told her. After everyone had dessert they sat around and talk some. Kagome was tired she left everyone downstairs and went up to her bedroom and changed into her night gown.

Once Kagome changed into her night gown she turned on the lamp that was on her night stand, and turned of the light switch to the main light. Kagome closed the bed room door and walked over to her bed and laid down. She grabbed her book off of the night stand and began to read it. Soon, Kagome's eyes became heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night she looked to see Sesshoumaru sleeping or least he looked sleep.

Kagome got out the bed she tiptoed out the bedroom and went down to the kitchen she took the chocolate cake and walked out the house with her keys in her hands she drove to his house, She parked the car and got out she rang and beat on the door.

Naraku growled as he came down to open the door. "What are you doing here it's 4 in the morning?" he asked her.

"I got cake." Kagome told him as she waved the chocolate cake in front of his nose. "Come in." Naraku said with a sigh as he moved out of the way.

"Acutally no, I can't." Kagome told him.

"Okay, I'll get the forks then." Naraku told her just before he walked into the kitchen. Naraku walked back outside. Kagome and Naraku walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Kagome sat down in front of him.

"Does Sesshomaru know that you're here?" Naraku asked her.

"No." Kagome told him.

"What if Sesshoumaru drives by?" Naraku asked her.

"I want him to." Kagome told him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh you will see, every thing will unfold soon enough." Kagome told him.

"Far Away"

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"I mss you." she said .

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

"I miss you too." he told her.

"I love you., I should have been told you that." Naraku said to her.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"I love you too." she told him as she finished the cake off.

Kagome stood up and looked at her car.

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you

"I better get going in laws are at the house." she told him. Naraku stood up as well he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Be careful." he told her as he watched her get back in her car and drive off.

For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

Kagome parked the car in the garage and walked in the house and went back up to her bedroom she climbed back in bed or would have if she wasn't pushed up against the wall." I warned you." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I know you did." Kagome told him.

"Then why do it?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Because I wanted to." Kagome told him.

"Because you wanted to. Okay, then you know what I have to do." Sesshomaru growled. "Do what you want, I don't care anymore." Kagome told him.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"More then sure." Kagome told him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" A man's voice on the other end said.

"Kill him." Sesshomaru told him just before he hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome looked at him. "No you can't do that!" she yelled at him.

"I just did." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Please Sesshoumaru don't kill him I want to him, he didn't call or anything." She pleaded.

"Why should I?, you slept with him and then you tried to pass the bastard off as mine!" he yelled at her.

"I know what I did was wrong but killing him won't change it." she told him.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him. "Are you willing to be like the woman I married?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." She said .

Sesshoumaru kissed her , on her lips."I'll call back in the morning." he told her before walking back over to the bed.. Kagome climbed in the bed and laid down.

Sesshoumaru laid down in the bed beside her, he wasn't tired so he picked Kagome up by her waist and placed her atop of him.

She was straddling his waist. He moved his hands up and removed her night gown he looked at her before kissing her on her stomach. "You will only carry my pups no one else's ." he said to her.

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips as his hands roamed over her body. Kagome closed her eyes He was going to spare Naraku's life she would stay married and forget about Naraku. Kagome let a tear drop, which fell on Sesshoumaru's bare chest. Sesshoumaru smelt the salty scent. He looked up at her. "Are you crying?" he asked her.

"No just happy that we're going away for the holidays." she said as she bent down and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her back. He pulled her off of him and laid her down beside him. Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru got up and made the call cancelling the hit for now. While Kagome was still sleeping Sesshoumaru said good-bye to his parents. Kagome's mom and the rest of the guest. Kagome got up and went into the bathroom to shower. .

Sesshoumaru came back up the stairs and walked into their bedroom to hear the shower running.

Kagome washed her hair after she finished in the shower. She turned it off and got out the shower and walked over to the sink and looked at her self she had picked up some weight since her misarrange and depression. Kagome brushed her teeth and came out the bathroom . "Kagome let's go out do some Christmas shopping Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Ok let me get dressed she said as she walked passed him and to the closet. Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom to shower himself. Kagome put on a purple and white top and jeans she grabbed her boots and was putting them on she closed her eyes and she saw Naraku's face smiling at her.

She shook her head she licked her lips as she thought about him. But she was a married woman if she hadn't had the miscarriage she would have somehow found a way to leave Sesshoumaru but no longer being pregnant she let it go.

She got up off the bed and walked out the bedroom and into the other where Kiro was. She walked over to his cage and opened it she petted him. Kagome place Kiro back in his cage closing it. She walked out the room and went down the steps and waited for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru came down in a Ralph Lauren black polo shirt and khaki pants. "Let's go Kagome we'll get something on the way." he said to her. Kagome nodded her head a nd followed Sesshoumaru out to the garage. They drove off in his black BMW.

He took her to the boutique and took a seat while she shopped Kagome was looking over some clothes when s he saw a young woman with a man with black hair. "Thank you Naraku for coming here with me." the woman said.

Kagome dropped what she was holding . Her hear dropped when she saw Naraku smile at the woman. She bit her lip as she watched him hold her hand. She was dying inside, she couldn't stop dreaming about him and here he was out with another woman. Kagome walked away from the scene and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Everything ok?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him, she bit her lip."Yes I didn't see anything in here that I liked." she told him. "Okay wait here and I'll go and bring the car around." he told her and walked out the store.

* * *

The woman that Kagome saw Naraku with walked in back to the changing room. Naraku walked to the front of the store to see Kagome.

"Kagome." Naraku said as he walked over to her.

"Stay away from me." she said.

Naraku was taken aback by this. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"None of your concern." she told him.

The woman that was with Naraku came out from the dressing room. "Naraku who is this." She asked him as she looked at Kagome.

"Hannah this is Kagome , the one I told you about." he said to her.

"Oh you're the woman that has my brother's heart." Hannah said.

"B..brother." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at her. "Yes Hannah is my sister she's came to visit me." Naraku said to her.

"Oh." Kagome said blushing.

"I'm go and pay for these nice meeting you Kagome." Hannah said as she walked over to the cash register.

Naraku looked at Kagome and folded his arms over his chest. "Did you think I was cheating on you?" he asked her.

Kagome was at a lost for words.

"I..I saw you holding her hand and I thought.." Naraku silenced her by placing a finger against her lips.

"If I haven't told you already you own my heart." he said to her.

Kagome touched the side of his face. "I have to go." she said to him.

"Why?" he said her.

"Sesshoumaru is with me and he'll be back any minute." she told him.

Naraku nodded his head, Kagome gave him a smile before exiting the store. Hannah walked over to Naraku with her bags. "Where did she go?" she asked him.

"She had to go." he simply told her.

* * *

Kagome got into the car. "Sess where are we going for the holidays?" she asked him.

"I was thinking about New York and we can stay for New Years." he told her.

"That sounds like fun." she told him as he drove .

Kagome eventually went shopping for her friends and family, after having breakfast they went back home. Kagome went upstairs and wrapped her presents she wrapped Sesshoumaru's first. She then wrapped the rest.

4 weeks later

It was only a few days till Christmas Kagome had packed her bags they would be leaving for the car would be there soon to pick them up. This was the first time she would be leaving Japan.

"Kagome you ready" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." she said as she came down with her smallest bag.

"Good the car will be here any minute." he told her.

Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and put her coat on for her. "It's going to be cold in New York." he said to her.

"Well I never have to worry about catching a cold with you taking care of me." she said to him.

"You're my girl." he said .

The bell rang Sesshoumaru opened the door and and showed the man to their bags. Sesshoumaru walked back over to Kagome and took her by the hand and out the house locking the door behind them. She carried Kiro in his small cage after arguing with Sesshoumaru about him.

Kagome got in the limo she laid her head down on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. As they drove to the airport. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through her hair. He had plans for Kagome while they were in New York, by time they returned back home to Japan she would be pregnant with his pup.

**Happy New Year, new chapter in a few weeks please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Special Thanks To the lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to stay in New York for a while longer his company could survive without him, he and Kagome were still staying in the penthouse. He looked at Kagome as she turned the tv on and sat down in front of it. "Sess, do you ever wish I was older you know more closer to your age?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as he lighted a cigarette. "Kagome I love the age that you're your young but not to young to have my pups." he said as he walked over to her.

"Thanks." She told him. "_I think_." Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips. "Lets order take out and then after we eat dinner we can discuss the near future." Sesshomaru said to her. "The future." Kagome said to herself more then him. "I think your going to like what I have to say about our future." Sesshomaru told her as he picked up the phone.

Kagome went and put on a bathrobe she pulled her hair back off her shoulder and waited for their food. their was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and went to the door she paid the man and bought their food back into the room she was setting dinner up . When Sesshoumaru came in form the balcony.

"Dinner's ready." she said to him.

He came in from the balcony and sat down across form her. "I guess my mom, and Sango and them are wondering what happed to me." she said .

"Chocolate cake, you ordered chocolate cake?" Kagome asked him as she looked at it.

"What? I had a craving." Sesshomaru told her.

"S_ome things _up." Kagome thought to herself. "I thought that you didn't eat cake." Kagome told him.

"I did at the wedding." Sesshomaru told her

. "Well, that's the only time I have seen you eat it." Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru picked up his fork and began to eat as did Kagome.

Kagome ate her dinner she set her plate aside and looked at him as he cut a piece of cake. "Want some?" he asked her. "No not a t the moment I want to know what you're up to like you said something about our future.

"Yes our future." he said as he placed a slice of cake on his plate. "We've been married for two years now and I think it's time for a change.

"Remember when I went on that business trip with my sister?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Well we made a stop here in New York, I looked at some homes, well I think it's time we move leave Japan behind." he told her.

"Leave...Japan?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he ate his cake.

"But what about your company?" Kagome asked him.

"I still will have it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, if we move here, then I will hardly ever get to see my mom." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"If I don't want to, what would you do?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru stopped eating his cake and put the fork down. "You will come Kagome even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." he said to her.

"So do as you say and I won't get hurt right?" she asked him.

"Exactly." he said to her.

"Is this because of Naraku I told you I never meant to get pregnant I only slept with him to get back at you for screwing Kagura all those times?, that little baby I think about him or her everyday wondering what it would have looked like, how you were so cruel to him." she said.

" It's in the past Kagome. In fact we aren't going back to Japan for a very long time." Sesshomaru told her.

"How long have you had this planed?" Kagome asked him as she stood up.

" I told you that the last time I was here I went looking for a house." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Well then if I have to stay here and not see my mom, then you cant see your sister!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at her he stood up and walked over to her.

"My sister doesn't interfere in my life your mom does." he hissed. "Be good and I'll let you call her from time to time." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him. "She's my mom!, how can I not talk to her or see her?" she asked him. "Kagome this discussion is over tomorrow morning we're going to look at the homes I picked out." he said to her.

"You're nothing like him!" she yelled at him.

"You think I want to be like him?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Just when I actually begin to think that things are getting better, you have to go and pull some stupid stunt like this! I cant believe that I married you!" Kagome yelled.

"It was your choice, you knew what you were getting yourself into from day one." Sesshomaru told her.

"Liar! You weren't like this! You used to be nice, and I use to believe that you actually cared about what I have to say and feel." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru touched her face. "My beautiful little doll your skin is so fragile I would hat for something to happen to it, like the last time you remember your jaw don't you?" he asked her. Kagome became stiff. Sesshoumaru could smell her fear. "Do you want me to back on my word about that sad excuse for a man?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No." she said in a shaky voice.

"Good then let's go to bed we have homes to look at." he told her.

Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru and walked into their bed room, Sesshomaru followed her. Kagome sat down on her side of the bed and turned on her reading lamp. Sesshomaru turned off the main light and walked over to his side and laid down. Kagome laid her head on her pillow and turned her back towards Sesshomaru. Kagome then turned out her reading lamp.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up the next moring some time during the nigh tKagome had moved close to him one of her legs were tangled up with his. Sesshoumaru pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Kagome wake up." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"No sleepy." she said as she buried her head in his chest. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him. "I'll go and get dressed." she said to him.

"We can lay here for a little while longer." Sesshomaru told her.

"That's okay, I much rather get dressed." Kagome told him as she got up out of bed. Kagome walked over to the closet and began to get dressed.

"Your still mad?" Sesshomaru asked her as he put his pants on.

"What difference will it make if I was mad about staying here?" Kagome asked him. "Well for starters if your still made at me I will let you pick the house." Sesshomaru told her. "Any house I want?" Kagome asked him.

"Any house." Sesshomaru responded.

"Well then yes I'm still mad at you." Kagome told him and walked out of the bed room.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Kagome took a quick shower and came out the bathroom dressed. Sesshoumaru then went and took a shower.

* * *

While he was in the bathroom. Kagome used her cell and called her mom.

"Hello." her mom said.

"Mom it's me." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome where are you?" she asked her.

"Still in New York, mom I won't be coming back to Japan and this is probably the last time I'll be talking to you, can you tell everyone I love them, and tell Naraku thank you for being there for me." Kagome told her as she heard Sesshoumaru coming out the bathroom.

"I got to go mom. I love you mom. Bye." Kagome said and hung up. Kagome turned off her cell phone and placed it in her purse.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I want a large pool, I want a fenced in yard. I want fireplaces and I want a pond with koi in it." Kagome told him as she handed him a pop tart. Sesshomaru looked at the pop tart. "Breakfast." Kagome told him and walked out the front door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru threw the pop tart in the trash and followed Kagome out. The two got in awaiting car. Kagome was quite as they drove to the first house. They car stopped and parked in front of the first house it was large of course. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got out the car.

The house was big not as their home back in Japan but still big. Kagome looked across the street there was a park, she saw kids playing. She felt Sesshoumaru grab her hand. "Let's go in the realtor is waiting." he said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything as she let Sesshomaru lead her into the house. Sesshomaru and Kagome met the realtor in the living room.

"Mr. Tashio it's good to see you again. This must be your wife." A tall man said to him as he shook his hand.

"She is, this is Kagome." Sesshomaru said to him.

"It's nice to meet you." The man said to her. "Well, lets began the tour." The tall man said.

Kagome looked around as Sesshoumaru held her hand. The three walked into the kitchen. "We can always change the color." The man said to them.

"Are their a lot of kid in this neighborhood?" Kagome asked the man.

"Yes, a few blocks down there is a grade school and a daycare center." he told her. Kagome let Sesshoumaru's hand go and looked around the kitchen.

"I love the kitchen, it'll be great for when family and friends come over." she said to no one particular.

"Shall we continue?" the man asked them. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Kagome's cell phone went off. Kagome picked it up and looked at who was calling her.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?! You damn mother called me and she was very upset!" Naraku half yelled into the phone. Kagome didn't say anything.

"What's this about you not coming back!?" Naraku asked her. Sesshomaru heard Naraku's voice and he narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"You have the wrong number." Kagome told him and hung up.

"Sorry." she said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's phone from her and walked over to the realtor.

"Did you have that room installed as I requested?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes sir, sound proof and all." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him and walked back over to Kagome. "So do you like the back?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"There's no pool." she said.

"We can get one made." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, and you will be able to design it yourself." Sesshomaru told her. "So, do you want this one?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"What's this room you two are about?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing bad, just a little surprise for you." Sesshomaru told him.

"You had a special room made even through you told me that I could pick the house?" Kagome asked him.

"Actually, all the houses that I wanted to show you today...have the room as well." Sesshomaru told her. "Well, is there a pond? I didn't see one when I one out back." Kagome told him.

"That's about the only thing that we don't really need around here." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed."Want to see the bedrooms first." She said to him.

Kagome was shown the master bedroom. "Kagome I'll have a fountain made for you." Sesshoumaru said to her as he placed his hands around her waist.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "This will be nice there's a school and a playground maybe I can get a job working at the school course I'll have to go back to school." she said to him.

"I don't think you'll have time for that with a pup." he told her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked him as she raised an eye brow at him.

"It's time we had a child." Sesshomaru told her.

"Do I have any say in this?" Kagome asked him.

"Not really." Sesshomaru told her.

"Do I at least get to name it?" Kagome asked him.

"Um, yes." Sesshomaru responded.

"When?" Kagome asked him.

"Soon as possible." Sesshomaru answered.

"I want to do a few things first if that's okay with you." Kagome told him.

"You have a week to do what ever you want, well as long as I am standing by your side." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome growled at him. "Fine sign for the house, and give me my phone back I like to have my things packed at the old house." She said to him.

"Your clothes have already been packed along with the dishes and things as such, we will be buying new furniture." he told her as he walked away from her to sign the papers. "Can I have my phone?" she asked him.

"What for ?" he asked her.

"Call my mom." she said.

"When we are settled in this house, I will allow you to call your mom, but until then no." Sesshomaru told her and walked out of the room.

"Damn, why does life have to be this way?" Kagome asked herself as she silently followed Sesshomaru. "Let me guess, your sister will be staying here as well?" Kagome asked him with hate in her voice as Sesshomaru signed the papers.

"No, she can visit if she likes." He told her.

"Then what?" she asked him.

"You mean who will watch you?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Simple I hired someone to take you out when I'm at work." he told her.

After Sesshoumaru signed the papers the realtor said goodbye and left. Kagome looked out the front window. She smiled as she saw a little boy with red hair.

"He's cute." Kagome said aloud.

"So Naraku is still calling is he?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him. "I guess he worries we did spend sometime together." she said.

"Um." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"Can my mom come visit?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then since I have to put up with your annoying sister then I am getting two dogs." Kagome told him.

"Two?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah two, and they are going to white and I am going to name one Sesshy and the other Maru-, Maru just to piss you off!" Kagome yelled at him and then walked away from him.

* * *

Naraku was pacing back and forth in front of his cousin."Would you stop you're making me dizzy." Bankotsu said to him.

"How could she hang up on me , how could she move to New York!" Naraku yelled. "Look she's married you never made your move". Bankotsu said to him as Jakotsu sat down next to his lover.

"Actually I , we did sleep together I even got her pregnant." he told him

."What?!, why didn't you say anything when is the baby due?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Oo a little baby I et to dress it." Jakotsu said smiling.

"She had a miscarriage,but truthfully I think that Sesshomaru killed it." Naraku told them. "Would Sesshomaru do something like that?" Jakotsu asked Naraku.

"Of course he would you moron!" Bankotsu answered.

"I'm going to New York." Naraku said and left.

"Where did he say he was going?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu a few minutes after Naraku had left.

"To New York." Jaoktsu answered.

"What!?!!?" Bankotsu half yelled as he stood up. "Come one lets go." Bankotsu said as he grabbed Jakotsu and pulled him out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Naraku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were on the plane going to New York. "Naraku when we get there how are you going to find her , hell how are you even going to get close to her?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I haven't figured everything out just yet , we're going to check into the hotel and then take it from there." Naraku said to him.

"Does Sesshoumaru treat her good?" Jakotsu asked as he ate Bankotsu peanuts.

"If you call her being scared of him and once having a cracked jaw, then yes." Naraku told him.

"So we are about to go up against a man who would rather just kill us then to talk to us." Bankotsu said as he grabbed his peanuts back from Jakotsu.

"Basically." Naraku said to him.

"Well, that's good to know." Bankotsu said as he finished up the peanuts. Bankotsu handed the empty bag back to Jakotsu.

"Gee thanks." Jakotsu responded.

"Naraku, what if he really does try to kill us?" Bankotsu asked him.

"That's why we have to get to him first." Naraku said to him.

"See this is why you don't mess with women that have tall husbands." Jakotsu said to him.

"Shut up you're the one that told me to sleep with her." Naraku said to him.

"Since when have you taken my advice?" Jakotsu asked him.

"I just want to protect her she's so tiny and Sesshoumaru treats her like a kid more than his wife." Naraku told him.

"Well we'll be there soon." Bankotsu said to them.

Naraku looked out the window he hoped Kagome was doing ok.

* * *

Kagome was stranding in front of the house looking at the kids run by.

"If I have a baby he won't bother me so much." Kagome said as a women walked over from across the street.

"Hi welcome to the neighborhood. "They said to her.

"Well thank you. It's really a nice neighborhood to live in." Kagome told them.

"So where at you from?" One of the women said to her.

"Japan." Kagome responded.

"Oh, that's different. Well welcome to America." The lady said in a cheerful voice. "Thanks." Kagome said as she looked at the door. "I need to get back inside, it was nice meeting you." Kagome said and walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Meeting the neighbors?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he handed her a glass of water. "Yeah they seem nice." she said to him.

"Um I..I just want you to know I'm sorry for ever making you angry." Kagome told him as she handed him back the empty glass.

"Kagome I'm not angry anymore so you have nothing to worry about." he told her as the movers bought their things into the house.

"Can we go grocery shopping please, I like to make you dinner."

"Ok." Sesshoumaru said.

"And can we stop by the pet shop to look at some puppies and get Kiro some crickets?" She asked him.

"Yes, but stop there after we go grocery shopping." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, well I"m going to go get ready while the movers are finishing up their job." Kagome told him and left. Kagome walked into her bedroom and brushed her hair. She changed her shoes and walked back out of the room and sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru. "The movers are done." Sesshoumaru told her.

"So soon?" Kagome asked him as she looked around the house.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Ok let's go." Kagome said as she stood up. Sesshoumaru took his keys out and the two walked out the house. Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for her.

Kagome put her seatbelt on. Sesshoumaru walked around and opened the drivers seat and got in and started the car.

"How am I suppose to get use to New York I have no friends here only person I know is you." Kagome said to him.

"You'll make new friends." he told her as he drove.

"Sesshoumaru this isn't fair you didn't even ask me how I felt about moving, you big oaf."

"Kagome apparently sugar coating it for you isn't working like I expected it to. So, listen very carefully. The moment you said I do was when you officially belonged to me. There is nothing you can say or do to get out of this marriage alive." Sesshoumaru told her as he parked in the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Now, lets go in here and pretend that we are the happy carefree couple that we used to be." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome took her seat belt off and got out the car slamming the door. She took the shopping cart and walked inside not waiting for him.

* * *

"Jerk, I should have just left the country like mom said ." She said as she walked over to the seafood section.

"Can I help you one of the men asked her.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and walked over to her putting his arms around her waist. "You left me." he said in her ear.

"I..I wanted to get you some seafood." she said to him.

"How nice of you." Sesshoumaru said in her ear.

"So what kind do you want?" Kagome asked him.

"Um, you decide." Sesshomaru said and licked her ear.

"Give me a few minutes to look." Kagome told the man.

"Sure thing." The man said and walked into the back.

"Lets not fight here, when we get home we can talk and work something out." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay fine." Kagome responded.

Kagome picked out a dozen of oysters and a Lobster, after paying for the seafood she walked over to the produce and picked up some carrots onions she then walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I have the sea food." she told him.

"Good what else do you need?" he asked her.

"Want some pasta with it?" she asked him.

"Yea and then we will stop at get some wine." he told her.

"I'm not legal." she told him.

"It'll be our little secret." he told her.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the neck as they walked down the aisles Kagome picked up some corkscrew pasta and put it in the shopping cart.

"Ok let's go to the checkout." Kagome told him.

Kagome looked around while they waited in line. Sesshoumaru paid for their groceries and the two left the store. He put the bags in the trunk. "Now we can go to the pet store." she told him.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the Wine store. Once there he left Kagome in the car and went inside and picked up a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

He paid for the wine and came back out and got in the car and drove to the pet store.

Sesshomaru parked the car in the parking lot of the pet store. "We cant be long." Sesshomaru said to Kagome as they took their seat belts off.

"I know." Kagome said and got out of the car. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up tp the door and walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Freddy's Pet Shop. Can I help you two with something today?" A young female asked as she walked over to them.

"I need some crickets for my spider and I like to look at some puppies." Kagome told the young girl.

"Ok, right this way." she said to them Kagome first picked out Kiro's food, and then walked over to where the puppies were. She saw two white ones.

"Are they boys or girls?" Kagome asked her.

"Both boys." she told Kagome.

"I'll take them." Kagome told her .

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kagome we said look not buy." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I'll leave you two alone." The girl told them.

"Kagome how do you expect to take care of two puppies plus our child?" he asked her.

"The child wont be for another nine months. By then I should have the puppies well enough trained." Kagome told him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he picked up one of the dogs.

":But they will be going through obedience school." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." Kagome responded as she picked up the other.

"Now, what are you going to name them?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I told you. Sesshy and Maru Maru." Kagome told him.

"You're serious?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the other puppy and went to get the pet food. Kagome walked over to the register.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The girl asked her.

"No, nothing else I have my two adorable puppies , maybe they'll protect me when the get older." she told the lady.

"Are you ok miss?" the sales girl asked her.

Kagome didn't say anything. "Here, I have been there." The clerk said as she slid Kagome a card. "They will help." The clerk responded.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she placed the card in her pocket. Sesshomaru walked up to the counter and paid for the dog food, the crickets, Sesshy, and Maru Maru. Sesshomaru and Kagome left the store and got back into the car.

Kagome held Maru Maru, and Sesshy close to her. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. As Sesshoumaru drove back home when they got home Sesshoumaru parked the car in the garage, Kagome walked in with the puppies and placed them on the floor.

The two puppies followed her everywhere.

They wag their little tails as Sesshoumaru bought their food in.

Kagome put their bowls on the floor."I'll feed them while I get started on dinner." Kagome told him.

"You sure?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru can I have my phone back please I just want to talk to your mom." she lied.

"After dinner I will give it back to you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kagome looked at the new puppies. "Bite him." Kagome told them. "Sesshy tilted his head as Maru Maru laid down on the floor. Kagome sighed and began to take the groceries out of the bags.

* * *

Naraku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu arrived in New York. Naraku got a cab for them. Naraku and Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu as he took out a pad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm just writing." he said. Bankotsu took the pad from him.

"Will, Are you planning on dying?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Not me you I'm writing down everything you won so I can get it after you die for going up against Sesshoumaru." he told him.

"We're not going to die." Naraku told him.

"You sure about that?" Jakotsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes , we'll get hurt some that's it." Naraku told them.

"This girl better be worth all of this." Bankotsu said as he tore up the paper that Jakotsu was writing. "She is." Naraku responded.

"What if She doesn't want to come back with us?" Jakotsu asked Naraku.

"She'll have no say in the matter." Naraku told them as the cab pulled up at the hotel. "Lets get a room and start looking." Bankotsu said to them.

"Can we eat first?" Jakotsu asked them after they checked in.

"Fine let's eat." Naraku said to them.

* * *

Kagome finished dinner and placed the food on the table. "My phone please." Kagome said to him. Maru Maru walked d over to Kagome and looked at Sesshoumaru and growled at him.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at Maru Maru.

"Dog, your named after me so you better be just a little more reserved when you address me or I will see to it that you will not have a happy pup hood." Sesshomaru told him.

"Sesshomaru he just wants you to play with him." Kagome told him as she placed the glasses on the table.

"I knew I forgot something at the pet store." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru. "Oh, what did you forget?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Puppy treats and chew toys." Kagome responded.

"We will go in to the morning to what we need." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down at the table

Kagome winked at Maru Maru, Sesshy on the other hand did what Kagome had asked earlier. He bit Sesshoumaru on the leg. Kagome quickly grabbed Sesshy.

* * *

"Bad puppy." she said as she took him out the room. Once out the room she hugged him. "Good boy." she said patting his head. "I'm give you an extra treat tomorrow." she told Sesshy. A she looked at the card the girl had given her.

"I wonder if this number can really help me?" Kagome asked herself as she put the card back in her pocket. "Maybe I should memorize the number and just shred the card?" Kagome asked herself as she placed Sesshy in the bathroom. "I'm sorry boy but he might hurt you if you stay out there." Kagome told him and closed the door. Kagome walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that he bit you." Kagome told him.

"No big deal, he is after all just a puppy." Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her phone. Kagome looked at it she turned it on

"Go ahead make your call." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome dialed Naraku's number. "Hello." Naraku said.

"Hi mom, sorry haven't been able to call you, been busy with moving in." Kagome said. "Are you ok?" Naraku asked her in a low voice.

"For now." she said. "I miss you mom I wish I could give you a kiss." she said.

"Give me your address." Naraku told her.

"Hang on." Kagome responded. "Sesshomaru, can my mom have our address so that she can write me?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't see why not." Sesshomaru responded.

"Thanks." Kagome said. "Okay it's 1306 South Parue." Kagome told Naraku.

"Good, see you in a few minutes." Naraku said and hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Well you better go to bed I'll clean up and be upstairs in a bit." she said as she got up from the table. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Why are you in such a hurry for me to go upstairs?" he asked her.

"I just thought you want to go and watch the news, you know check your stocks, that sort of thing." she said as Maru Maru followed her over to the dishwasher . Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to her and kissed her on the neck.

"What if I told you all I wanted to do right now was make love to you." he said.

"I'd say I'm not in the mood." she said as she bent down and picked Mara Maru up.

"I can get you in the mood." Sesshomaru told her as he continued to kiss and lick her neck. "Your more and welcomed to try." Kagome told him as she turned her back to him.

Sesshomaru ran his hands down her stomach and thighs. He lifted up her skirt and squeezed her butt. Sesshomaru took Maru Maru and placed him on the floor. Sesshomaru bucked his hips into Kagome. "Umm...Naraku." Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around to face him. "What did you just say?" he growled.

Kagome's eye s went wide. "I didn't mean it." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and led her up the stairs .

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome into their bedroom and over to a wall and pushed and touched wall light, it the wall slid back and Sesshoumaru pushed her in there. Inside the room was a single bed, a mini fridge. Kagome gasped. "What is this?" she asked him.

"This is the surprise." he told her as he pushed her onto the bed.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a sound proof cell. This is also where you will be when I am not here during the day, but most of all this room is where I will be punishing you. After all, wouldn't want to get blood all over the house." Sesshomaru told her as he strapped her down to the bed. "There is no phone, no windows. The only door is that wall." Sesshomaru told her as he got up off of her. "I will be right back." Sesshomaru told her as he walked out the room. "Oh, your going to love this." Sesshomaru told her and closed down the wall.

"I have to get out of here." she said as she tried to move her body. Kagome closed her eyes. She watched as the wall slid back and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"You can't do this to me Sesshoumaru the name just slipped out, please untie me I'm sorry." she said to him.

"You're going to be." he said to her.

"Sesshoumaru please I thought you wanted a baby I can't have a baby tied up." she told him as she tried to move her legs.

"Yes you can. I have already paid some one to come in to this very room to deliver the child when you go into labor." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "What is that?" Kagome asked him.

"This isn't for you." Sesshomaru told her as he stuck it back in his pocket.

"Sesshomaru, have you gone mad?" Kagome asked him.

"Ummm, maybe." Sesshomaru told her.

"I have to uh put Sesshy and Maru Marau to bed and feed Kiro." she said to him.

"I'll put them to sleep he said as he walked over to her.

"I'm sleeping in here aren't I?" she asked him.

"Tonight you're." he told her.

"You bastard you have no right to punish me for calling his name after all the things you did to me, you slept with Kagura and didn't even care that I knew , I cheat one time and you're pissed, let me out of this now!" she yelled.

"You're sick!" she screamed

"Sick, you think I'm sick?" Sesshomaru asked her as he chuckled. "Let me show you how sick I can be." Sesshomaru told her as and left the room. A few minutes later Sesshomaru came back in the room with Kiro in his hands. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked him as she watched him pull a lighter our of his pocket. "You know, I have always hated this damn thing." Sesshomaru told her.

"Please." Kagome said to him.

"Maybe I should start by ripping off his damn legs!?!?!"Sesshomaru asked her in a loud voice

"Please no Sesshoumaru. " she pleaded with him. Sesshoumaru pulled one of Kiro's legs off.

"No, stop!" she screamed. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru killed Kiro.

Kagome had tears running down her eyes. "I hate you!" she cried. Sesshoumaru dropped what was left of Kiro's body on the floor. Sesshoumaru waked over to her.

"I hate you." she said as she turned her head away from him.

Sesshoumaru bent down to her and turned her face towards him. "Did he pick that out for you?" he asked her.

"Go to hell!" she screamed in his ear.

"Now, now. If you keep talking to me like that I will have to put an end to your four legged friends' lives." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome paled. "Please, I'll be quiet." Kagome told him. Just then the door bell rang. Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll be back." Sesshomaru told her and stood up. On the way to leave the room Sesshomaru stepped on what was left of Kiro. Sesshomaru closed the wall and left the room and walked down stairs.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the door. "Can I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jakotsu looked up. "Hello, I was wondering if I could use your phone, our car ran out of gas." Jakotsu said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "No." Sesshoumaru said and got ready to close the door in his face.

"Look it'll be quick." he said to him. Sesshoumaru pushed Jakotsu off his step and locked the door Naraku was going to kill him when he got back to the hotel especially since it was his idea to check things out first.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned the lights out downstairs and went back up to his bedroom and went back to Kagome. Kagome looked up some when she saw it was just Sesshoumaru. "Where is he?" she wondered, she didn't see any blood on Sesshoumaru.

"Is there a problem?"? he asked her.

"No, I just want to go to sleep." she told him.

"I will let you go to sleep after your punishment." Sesshomaru told her.

"My punishment? You just killed Kiro right in front of me!" Kagome yelled at him. "Kagome, I still have to mark that body of yours." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down beside her. Sesshomaru ran his thumb across her lips and she bit down on it. Sesshomaru growled and back handed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru tore Kagome's skirt off her body. Kagome kept her mouth closed. As Sesshoumaru tore the rest of her clothes off. He picked op her cell phone and put it in his pants pocket.

When the beating was over Kagome had blood on her arms and legs. Sesshoumaru cleaned her wounds and the walked out the room and pushed the button and watched as the wall slid back .

Sesshoumaru changed his clothes and got in their bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was awaken by Sesshoumaru. "I made you breakfast." he told her as he placed a tray on a folding table on the tray was a bowl of cereal, glass of juice and toast. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and took the straps off he then put a chain around her ankle.

Kagome looked at him. "Thank you." she said as he put the tray in front of her.

"I have another surprise for you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the room and came back with Sesshy and Maru Maru, the two puppies ran over to her and barked.

"Hi guys." she said to them.

"I already fed them and everything." Sesshoumaru said to her as he sat down beside her.

"You said this is where I will be staying when you're gone during the day, what If I have to go to the bathroom, or I get sick?" she asked him.

"There is a half bathroom connected to this room." Sesshomaru told her. "You touch the picture frame by the corner and the wall will slide up." Sesshomaru told her as he pointed to a picture on the wall.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about yesterday." Kagome told him.

"Then try not to let it happen again." Sesshomaru told her.

"So I guess you will be going back to work today?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes I have to find a new Vice President, and then I will stop by the pet store on my way home." he told her. Kagome looked down at the puppies.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her. Kagome finished her breakfast.

"Please don't make me stay in here I hate being locked up." she said to him.

"I'll only be gone for half a day and I'm letting you keep them in here with you." he told her as he picked up the tray.

"Will you let me out when you come back?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Sesshoumaru got ready to walk out the room.

"What if they have to go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked him.

"You rather me put them outside while I'm gone?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No." Kagome told him.

"Good, see you in a few hours." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, Um Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked her as he stood by the exit.

"Have a good day at work." Kagome told him.

"I'll try to." Sesshomaru told her and closed down the wall.

* * *

Naraku was trying to kill Jakotsu but had no luck since Bankotsu was holding him. "Let me go, that idiot didn't do his job!" Naraku yelled.

"Calm down." Bankotsu said to him.

"Why?!" Naraku yelled.

"As I told you last night if you would have went there he would have known that you talked to her." Bankotsu said to him. Naraku calmed down and Bankotsu let him go.

"I told you Naraku he looked like he was getting ready for bed, she is his wife after all." Jakotsu said to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "Look you're the one who knew she was married to him, you should be glad that you're still living and breathing." Jakotsu said to him.

Naraku looked shocked. For once Jakotsu was right. "I don't believe it." Naraku said to himself more then he said to Bankotsu or Jakotsu. "She doesn't want to be with him." Bankotsu told Jakotsu.

"Doesn't matter. It's not up to us. It's up to her rather she wants to do something about it." Jakotsu told them.

"As I said before she doesn't have a choice." Naraku told them.

"And go down for kidnaping?" Bankotsu asked him.

"If it will get her away from him, then sure why not." Naraku responded.

Jakotsu sat down on the bed. "Well for now all we can do is wait I did hear dogs barking in the house so she'll probably come out and take them for walks and there's a park down the street, and a market about five blocks from them so she'll be coming out the house to buy food and things. "Jakotsu told him.

"If we're going to be here a while can we rent an apartment?" Bankotsu asked them.

"I guess so." Naraku said.

"Ok so tell us what she looks like, I mean if Sesshoumaru is that hot, she must be some what cute." Jakotsu said to Naraku.

"She looks something like Kikyou." Naraku said.

"But she has shorter hair, is younger, and has a better attitude then Kikyou." Naraku said to them as he grabbed his keys. "Lets go look for a apartment." Naraku told them. Jakotsu and Bankotsu followed Naraku out of the small motel room and got into a taxi.

"What kind of apartment are we getting?" Bankotsu asked Naraku.

"One that is close to where she lives." Naraku told him.

"Then shouldn't we be going the other way?" Jakotsu asked him.

Naraku growled as he told the driver to go the other direction. "How long was she pregnant?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I think maybe a few days, she seemed happy the day I saw her when I resigned, she took my bagel." he told them.

"Maybe she just had a miscarriage ." Jakotsu said as he looked out the window.

"No she didn't he had something to do with it, there was no way he was going to let her have someone else's baby." Naraku said as the driver stooped in front of an apartment building.

* * *

Sesshomaru was currently sitting at his desk in him office when the intercom came on. "Mr. Tashio, your sister is one line one." His secretary told him.

"Tell her I'm not here." Sesshomaru told her with a sigh.

"It's about your wife's mother." The secretary told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Okay, I'll take the call." Sesshomaru said and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked Mercedes.

"Kagome's mom is asking questions about Kagome she's asking Sango and them have they heard from her." she told him.

"Why the hell would she be asking them if she heard from Kagome when I let Kagome call her mom." Sesshoumaru said as he began to growl. "I have to go seems Kagome played a little trick on me." Sesshoumaru told her and hung up.

Sesshoumaru gathered his car keys and walked out his office. Sesshoumaru went down to the parking lot got in his car and drove back to his home.

Sesshomaru walked into his house and locked the door, He then walked up stairs and opened the wall to Kagome's room.

"Oh, your home." Kagome said to him as she stood up and walked over to him. Sesshomaru growled and back handed her. "What was that for!?!" Kagome yelled at him. "You didn't call your mom! You tried to trick me!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

Kagome paled. "Tell me Kagome, who in the hell did you call and give our address too?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No one." she said to him. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. Sesshoumaru picked up Sesshy and Maru maru and took them out the room and walked back into the room. "Who did you give our address to?" he asked her.

" A magazine company." she said.

"You do realize I can just look at your recent calls and find out myself?" he asked her. "Please can't we forget about it I'm ready to be good be the perfect wife, cook all your meals, have your babies." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked out the room and got Kagome's cell phone he turned it on and looked through the numbers he got ready to push the button. "I called him." she said.

"Him? Him who?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered as she looked down at her feet. Sesshomaru growled.

"Say good bye to your dogs." Sesshomaru told her and quickly closed down the wall. "No! Please don't kill them!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to give them away." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome sat on the bed, it was a few hours later when Sesshoumaru came back. In the room.

"Where are they?" she asked him.

"At the moment downstairs." he said to her.

"Please don't take them away from me Sesshoumaru they're all I have to keep me company." she said to him. Sesshoumaru unlocked the chain on her ankle, he took her by the hand and led her out of the room and led her to the bathroom where he let her take a shower.

Kagome took a shower, she washed her hair. She turned the shower off and stepped out the shower and walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth, she came out the bathroom with a towel around her. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a top, she put her clothes on and waited for Sesshoumaru to come back in the bedroom.

"Good your dressed ." he said as he walked over to her.

"Come on let's go downstairs." he said to her.

Kagome walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. Sesshy and Maru walked over to her. Kagome picked them up.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and Sesshy crawled into his lap. "I ordered take out." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Sesshomaru propped his feet up on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome patted Maru on the head. "I would have cooked." she said as Sesshy jumped into her lap.

"Such a sweet puppy." Kagome said as she rubbed his belly.

"I was thinking while I was in my little prison, I married way to young I should have did like Sango, went to college saw the world kept my virginity, got a degree. Like my mom wanted me too and now she's probably wondering what happened to me because you won't let me call her." she said ass she took his arm from around her shoulder.

"I said that you could call her, but instead you called Naraku. You messed that up, not I." Sesshomaru told her as the door bell rang. "Be good." Sesshomaru told her as he got up. Sesshomaru walked over to the door and answered it.

Sesshomaru paid the delivery man and closed the door and locked it. Kagome stood up. "Sit back down. I'll take care of it." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed as she sat back down on the couch. Kagome placed Maru Maru and Sesshy back on the floor.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the front door. she stood up and looked in the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru busy with the food. she looked at the puppies who turned their head to look at her. She picked them both up in her arms. and slowly walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"We can survive on our own, we'll go back to Japan find him, he'll take care of us." she said as she started to open the door.

"Kagome, get the drinks." Sesshomaru told her as he looked at her. Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "Do I have time to take them outside real quick?" Kagome asked him. "Put them in the back yard, that's why the fence is there." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her.

Kagome handed Maru Maru and Sesshy to Sesshomaru and went to wash her hands, "Damn it." she said as she washed her hands. she watched as Sesshy and Maru Marau ran around outside.

Kagome grabbed the drinks and bought them over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome sat down. She ate her dinner in silence. "Well thanks for dinner." she said

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"To the front door and see if there is anyone to talk too." she told him.

"No, I don't think so." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up.

"But I have been good." Kagome told him as she took their now empty plates in the kitchen and placed them in the dish washer. "I know you have, but you gave Naraku our address. So you are to stay in doors." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, that's not fair." Kagome told him.

"You rather stay in that one room all day and all night?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, no, not really." Kagome told him.

"Then come back in here when you're done." he said to her.

"Let's go outside together then, there's a park across the street, I just don't want to stay in the house." she said to him.

"Go in the yard." he told her.

" I am not some pet I want to go out I only been out the house to buy food." she said as the phone rang. Sesshoumaru got up and answered the phone "Hello ." he said. They hung up and Sesshoumaru put the phone down.

"Who was it" she asked him.

"They hung up." he told her.

"Try call return." Kagome told him.

"If it was important they would call back." Sesshomaru told her as they walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Kagome sighed. _"Where is he? He said that I will see him in a few minutes and it has been over a day."_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked at Sesshomaru.


	19. Chapter 19

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up in her own bed next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome sat up in bed and looked around Sesshoumaru wasn't in the bedroom Kagome didn't here the shower so she got out the bed and went to open the bedroom door but found it locked.

"Keeps me locked up no matter what." she said as she went and sat back down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru came back up to the bedroom and opened the door. "Good morning my beautiful wife." he said to her. As he placed the tray down in front of her.

"What's so good about it?" she asked him.

"Well today my dear you and I will begin work on starting our family." he told her

"Oh, how thrilling." Kagome told him as she picked up her toast and took a bit out of it. "You do know that I will be needing to go to the doctors and get tests done right?" Kagome asked him as she continued to eat her toast.

"I have already paid a few doctors to come here and do it." Sesshomaru told her.

_"I'm beginning to think that I will never see the light of day again."_ Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed her juice. "Okay, well I need to get started on extra vitamins." Kagome told him.

"Way a head of you. I added vitamin prenatal drops to the juice you have been drinking." Sesshomaru told her.

"You seem to have this all figured out don't you?" Kagome asked him.

"Now, now Kagome this is for the best you'll be healthy and so will our baby." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?, I didn't do anything to deserve this I've been faithful I never tried to leave you." she said as she played with her eggs.

"Tell me were you going to try and leave with him?" he asked her.

"No." she lied.

"Lying another thing you never did till he came along." he said to her.

Kagome looked at the wall. " Shouldn't I be in my prison?" she asked him.

"No, the doctors will be here soon, so go take a shower." he told her.

"I'm guessing that these doctors won't help me escape." she said.

"That's correct. I';m surprised that you haven't learned by now that when some one has money, they have power, and when they have power, they use that power to get what they want. The doctors are on my side. You can tell them what ever you want, but they wont help you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Just great. Corrupted doctors, that's just what I need." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Kagome took her shower she stayed in the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body. Sesshoumaru knocked on the bathroom door before walking in. He saw Kagome looking at herself in the mirror. "Doctors are here." he said to her.

Kagome glared at him before walking out the bathroom and putting on a pair of jeans and a top. Kagome sat down on the bed. The doctor knocked on the door.

"Mr. Tashio if you're ready to start." The man said.

"Look I was once pregnant so I know how to take care of myself." she told the doctor.

"There is baby safe tranquilizers that I can give to Kagome to calm her down. The doctor told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Oh that's just great, I'm going to be kept in a comatose state of mind too." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru or the doctors.

"I need to get a blood sample." The doctor told them.

"You touch me with that needle, I'll stab it into your heart." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"Fight me and you'll spend the next five days in that room." he warned her.

"No stop I don't want this!" she yelled as The doctor took out a needle. Kagome tried to yank her arm away from Sesshoumaru but it didn't work. The doctor stuck the needle into Kagome's arm. and took the blood sample. Kagome was glad when the doctor was done.

"I should have the results in an hour." He told Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rubbed her abused arm.

"They have got to invent another way to take blood." Kagome said to herself more then to Sesshomaru. "You have a fear of needles?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, why else would I flip completely out?" Kagome asked him.

"Very well then, next time I will have the doctor give you something before he sticks a needle in your arm." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Actually, I would prefer if Kagome was already relaxed by the time I got here, so I am going to leave you these." The doctor told Sesshomaru as he handed him a pill bottle. "What are they?" Kagome asked the doctor.

"There safe, so don't worry about what they are." The doctor told her.

"Not only can my husband talk to me like that, the doctor can too." Kagome said to herself.

"Like hell he can." Sesshomaru responded as he looked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio, The pills will just relax you nothing more." he said before leaving. The phone rang Kagome turned to look at the phone. She slowly picked it up. "Hello?, She said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Naraku asked her.

"Where have you been?" she hissed into the phone.

"Sorry but I've been doing some moving around, had to get a new place." he said to her. "I miss you." she said to him.

"I miss you too." Naraku said. "Are you doing ok?" he asked her.

"Still alive." she said to him.

"Just hang on for a little bit longer, I promise that I will be there soon.." Naraku told her. "Don't make promises you cant keep." Kagome told him and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Who do you think it was?" Kagome asked him as she set the phone back down.

"I want to go back to my cell of a room." Kagome told him.

Kagome sighed ."It's too early in the morning." she whined.

"You never cared before." he said to her as he placed her tray on the chair.

"You weren't an ass then you didn't keep me locked up ." she said to him. Sesshoumaru touched her face. "Kagome you asked me for a baby remember?" he said to her as he pulled her top over her head.

"That was before I slept with Naraku."Kagome told him as she looked away from him. "Why do you have to continually bring up his name?" Sesshomaru asked her in a calm voice. "You know how much it angers me!" Sesshomaru growled at her as he dug his nails into her jaw. Kagome hissed at the unbecoming pain.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kagome told him.

"Then maybe I should just beat it into your memory?" Sesshomaru asked her as he raised his hand.

Kagome flinched. "I'm sorry it just slipped." she said to him Kagome stood up and undid her pants she was now naked. "Take me." she said she rather have sex then be beaten. Sesshoumaru lowered his hand and placed his hands on her waist.

Kagome moved her hands to his pants and unzipped them she kissed the side of his neck. "I'm sorry to anger you." she told him as s he squeezed his member.

Sesshoumaru growled She stepped away from him and laid down on the bed.

Sesshomaru took off his clothes and crawled on top of her. "I love you Kagome and I only want what is best for you." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know. I love you too." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at her and then he gently started to enter her core. Kagome flinched. "I'm not ready." Kagome told him. "That's why I'm going slow." Sesshomaru told her as he continued to push inside of her.

Kagome moved her legs against him as he entered her. Kagome dug into the sheets when he entered her all the way. Kagome moved her hands to his back and rubbed it. She began to move her body with his.

"A baby." she said in her mind. Sesshoumaru would love the baby. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck as he moved inside of her. Kagome ran a hand through his hair. Kagome kissed the side of Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshomaru began to growl low in his chest. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the nose and then on the lips as he continued to gently move in side of her. Sesshomaru began to nip and suck on her neck. "Umm...Sesshomaru...you haven't been this good since before we got married." Kagome told him as she grabbed on to his hair.

The two moved their bodies together. She dug her nails in his back as he continued to make love to her. He began to speed up his pace Kagome screamed as her release came Kagome looked up at him. She traced his face a few minutes later Sesshoumaru roared his release spilling his seed into her womb. Kagome kissed him oh his lips.

"Lets' go again." Kagome told him.

"Maybe tonight." Sesshomaru told her as he got off of her.

"Would I be cooking today?" Kagome asked him.

"Nope. I will be. In fact, I will be cooking for us until a few months after the baby is born." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sat up on the bed and Sesshomaru handed her clothes to her.

"Can I decorate the nursery?" Kagome asked him.

"When we find out the sex of the baby, yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, but how will I be able to pick out the things?" Kagome asked him.

"On line shopping." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh." Kagome responded.

"So I'm never going to leave the house?" She asked him as she put her clothes on. "Maybe after the baby is born." he said to her. Kagome didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru walked over to the wall and pushed the button.

Kagome got up and walked over to him. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

" I have to get some things from the store since I am letting you keep the dogs." he told her as he walked her into the room.

He put the chain on her ankle. "See you in a few hours." he told her and walked out the room closing the wall behind him.

* * *

"I still cant believe that she hung up on me." Naraku said as he paced back and forth. 

"I can." Bankotsu told him.

"To her, your her only hope." Bankotsu told him.

"Damn, I did let her down." Naraku told him.

"You're the one who said that you will see her in a few minutes." Jakotsu told him.

"Oh shut up, who needs your mouth?" Naraku responded.

"Just starting the obvious." Jakotsu told him.

"Naraku, what in the hell is stopping you? I mean come one, you have you damn address!" bankotsu yelled at him.

"You told me not to go." Naraku reminded him.

"Yes I did, that was yesterday!" Bankotsu yelled at him.

"Fine I'm going , you're coming with me be my look out." Naraku said to Bankotsu. "Me?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah you." Naraku said as she grabbed his car keys.

Jakotsu waved at the two. "Have fun." he said..

Bankotsu glared at him. "I'm just saying." he said as he drank his water. Naraku and Bankotsu walked out the apartment.

Naraku started the car and the two were off.

_" So the little bastard is making his move."_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched Naraku's car. Sesshomaru followed Naraku. Naraku pulled up into Sesshomaru's drive way and him and bankotsu got out of the car. Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone. Naraku and Bankotsu picked the lock on the front door and walked into the house. "Lets see how you help her from behind bars." Sesshomaru said as he called the local police station.

Naraku and Bankotsu walked in the house they were greeted by Sesshy and Maru maru. "Aww." Bankotsu said as he bent down to the puppies and petted them on the head.

"Would you stop it we're here to look for Kagome.." Naraku said to him as he walked around the house.

Naraku walked into the kitchen and looked around he then walked up the stairs he didn't see her. "Where the hell did she go?" Naraku said as he came back down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the police pulled up to his house and got out . 

"I assume your Mr. Tashio?" One of the officers said to him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told him as he walked over to them. "I think I seen them pull out guns,, but I'm not for sure so be careful." Sesshomaru told them.

The officers looked at each other and took out their guns. "Stay out here Mr. Tashio."

One of the officers said. The officers walked into the house. "Idiots." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Freeze!" The cops yelled. Naraku and Bankotsu slowly turned around to se to guns pointed at them.

"I knew this would happen." Bankotsu said as he put his hands up.

"Look you got it all wrong we're e here to recuse someone." Naraku said to the cops.

" Put your hands up or you will be shot." The cop said to Naraku. Naraku sighed and put his hands up

The cop walked over to them and handcuffed them and bought them out the house. Naraku looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling at him.

"Where is she?"!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Thank you officer he's been stalking and calling my wife threatening to kill her, since she ended the affair." Sesshoumaru told the officer.

"Lair!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Shut up." The officer said as he put them in the car.

"Look. You have to check the house! That prick is beating his wife! She is afraid of him!" Naraku yelled at the officer.

The officers looked at each other. "Must be the drugs." One officer said to the other. "Drugs!?! What drugs!?!? We don't do drugs!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Really? Look what we found in your car." The officer said as he showed them a small bag filled with white powder.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard! He must of planted that!" Bankotsu yelled

"Don't worry Mr. Tashio they won't be bothering you or your wife again." The officer said to him.

"Thank you. " Sesshoumaru said as he watched them.

"Thank you officer now maybe my wife and I can finally have that baby we have been looking forward too." Sesshoumaru said as he locked eyes with Naraku.

"No she doesn't want your baby!" Naraku yelled.

"Shut up!" the cop yelled at them.

"Don't worry sir they will be going away for a long time." the cop told him as they got back in the car and drove off.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked back in the house locking the door and going up to his bedroom and pushing the button . Kagome was laying down when he walked into the room.

"Well, you wont be hearing from Naraku anytime soon." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her.

"Why!?!? What did you do!?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Then tell me what your talking about." Kagome told him.

"Naraku and some guy just broke into the house. A neighbor called the cops and they were arrested." Sesshomaru told her.

"You son of a bitch! You have something to do with that!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You haven't learned Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her as he grabbed her by her hair. Kagome whimpered.

"I came back from the store with some things for the dogs and I saw the cops outside, they told me to wait while they went in the house then a few minutes later they came out with Naraku and some guy." he hissed.

Kagome looked at him. "And I have news for you, my dear you're pregnant." he said as he loosened his grip on her hair.

Kagome looked shocked. "Must have forgot about Christmas eve, Christmas day, New years eve , New years day." he said to her.

"I am?" Kagome asked him as her eyes lit up a little bit.

"You are." Sesshomaru told her.

"How far along am I?" Kagome asked him.

"We will know more tomorrow." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled.

"Maybe I will be able to carry this one full term." Kagome said to herself. "Oh, can you get me some yoga tapes?" Kagome asked him.

"Okay." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm actually excited about this one...maybe it is for the best that Naraku was taken away." Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru took the chain off her ankle. "Come you need to eat." he said to her. Kagome nodded her head and followed Sesshoumaru down the steps. she followed him into the kitchen.

"What do want to eat?" he asked her as he poured her a glass of milk.

"What do we have?" she asked him.

"Fish, beef chicken." he said to her.

"I have a craving for pizza with pineapples and Mushrooms." she told him. Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose up at what she said

"It's too early to have cravings." Sesshomaru told her.

"So how about a baked chicken salad with pineapples and mushrooms instead?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Fine, just add in some croutons and salted sun flower seeds...maybe some sliced black olives...with ranch, Itallian, and thousand island dressings." Kagome told him.

"Coming up." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, don't forget the cucumbers and tomatoes. Oh, and add some tiny bits of cut up oranges in to it too." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru did as she asked . When it was all done he bought a big bowl over to her with a fork. "Aren't you going to have any?" She asked him. "

No." he said to her as he watched her eat it.

"You know you're going to gain a lot of weight." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"How much weight?" she asked him.

"Inuyasha's mother gained 25 pounds with him, My mom gained 15." he told her.

"Well that's ok I don't mind gaining for my baby, what do you think it'll be?" she asked him.

"Maybe a boy." he said to her.

"Probably be for the best." Kagome said .

"Now that he's locked up can I have some freedom?" she asked him.

"No." he told her.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you, after all you do know what's best for me." Kagome told him.

"That's right I do." Sesshomaru told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"The moment he lets me out of this damn house, I'm running for it." Kagome thought to herself as she picked up a mushroom and ate it. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, since I will be in that room a lot, think I can maybe get one of those study at home degrees?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't see why not. What do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Business management and child physiology." Kagome told him.

"Ok Kagome I'll get it for you." he said to her. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile Naraku had been so close if he had only known she was in the same room .

* * *

Naraku paced back and forth. "We have to get out of here before she's pregnant with his spawn!" Naraku said to Bankotsu. 

"Is that all you can think about we've been arrested for drugs!" Bankotsu yelled at him as Jakotsu walked over to their cell.

"I said have fun not get arrested." Jakotsu said to them.

"Oh, suck it." bankotsu told him. "Okay, so bail us out." Bankotsu told him.

"Cant." Jakotsu told them.

"Why the hell not!?!!" Naraku half yelled.

"They wont let me, you two have to go to court." Jakotsu told them.


	20. Chapter 20

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Bankotsu closed his eyes on that bit of news. "Great, just great because of you now we have to go to court!" Bankotsu yelled at Naraku. Naraku didn't say anything.

"Well did you two find anything before you were arrested?" Jakotsu asked them.

"We saw some puppies, but she wasn't there, some neighbor called the police and when we were taken out. Sesshoumaru was standing out there , he told the police that I was stalking her." Naraku told him.

"Sounds to me like you two were set up." Jakotsu told them.

"Gee, you think?" Bankotsu asked him. A jailer walked into the back.

"Which one of you is Bankotsu?" The jailer asked them.

"He is." Bankotsu said as he pointed to Naraku.

"Your free to go. Mr. Tashio isn't going to be pressing charges against you." The jailer told him as he opened the gates. Bankotsu's mouth dropped open.

"What about Naraku?" Jakotsu asked the jailer.

"Mr. Tashio said for him to stay in jail..for his wife's safety." The jailer told them.

Naraku looked at the jailer.

_"Maybe I should tell him that I am Naraku?"_ He thought to himself.

Jakotsu smiled as he walked over to Naraku. "Aww honey you're out of jail." He said as he kissed Naraku on the cheek.

Naraku growled deep in his throat as Jakotsu took his hand. Jakotsu then turned to Bankotsu who was still in the cell looking at his lover and cousin.

"Oh don't worry Naraku, I'm sure you'll get out soon." Jakotsu said to him.

"You better behave." Bankotsu said to him. Jakotsu grinned and walked out with Naraku. Once Naraku was released. and out side he glared at Jakotsu. .

"Don't you ever do that again." Naraku yelled at him as they got in the car.

"Oh shut up you dolt. You got out of jail." Jakotsu told him. Naraku didn't say any thing. "Now, we must make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't see you." Jakotsu told him.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Naraku asked him.

"Simple. We will turn you into a girl." Jakotsu told him.

"Come again?" Naraku asked him.

"You can wear a wig oh and makeup!" Jakotsu told him. Naraku sighed.

"Let's just go back to the apartment so I can take an shower." Naraku said to him. Jakotsu smiled as he started the car and drove back towards the apartment.

* * *

Kagome was laying on her and Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru came in the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm fine." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips.

"Sesshoumaru after the baby is born, I know you'll be working so will you still keep me in that room?" she asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"But what about the babies needs?" Kagome asked him.

"I will make sure that you will have every thing you will need for the baby and then some." Sesshomaru told her. "So the baby will be in the same room all the time just like me?" Kagome asked him.

"You rather me get a baby sitter?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No." Kagome quickly answered.

"Besides, I have a feeling that Kagome wont be around much longer after the baby is born." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Can I call my mom and tell her the good news?" She asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Please he's in jail you can the dial the number if you want." she said to him. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"I'll be listening to your conversation." he told her as he put the phone on speaker and waited for Kagome's mom to pick up.

"Hello." Her mom said.

"Mom." Kagome said.

"Kagome!, where are you?!" her mother asked her.

"I'm in New York and I am fine." Kagome told her.

"Why are you in New York?" her mother asked her.

"I'm living here now." Kagome answered.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked her.

"I told you that I was fine." Kagome answered.

"Well, that's not what Naraku said!" Her mother told her.

"Forget about Naraku for right now, I have some good news for you." Kagome told her. "What is it? Did you finally leave that dumb ass of an abusive husband?" Her mother asked her.

Sesshoumaru growled. "No mom I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandmom." Kagome said to her.

"You're what, are you crazy Kagome he'll never divorce you now." Her mother said to her. "Oh my poor baby I should made Naraku take you away that day you came over for a visit." Her mom said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru to see how long he was going to let the conversation continue.

"Kagome have you seen or spoken to Naraku?" her mom asked her.

"Naraku and I are no longer together I'm a married woman who had an affair." she said to her.

Kagome you belong with Naraku and you know it!" Her mother told her.

"Mom, I love Sesshomaru and I would like to stay with him." Kagome told him.

"That's crap. The feelings you have for Sesshomaru isn't love, it's fear." Her mother said. "Look, you can either be happy for me or not. I'm at the point now where I really just don't care." Kagome told her.

"Sesshomaru has done something to you. I can feel it." Her mother told her.

"Sesshomaru has done nothing but taken care of me since the day I met him." Kagome told her. "Including breaking you damn jaw!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome sighed. "Mom please just be happy for me." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome I'm happy for you, I am just I wished you had never married so young." Her mom said to her.

Kagome wanted to tell her mom how she really felt. Kagome became quite. "Mom I love you, I..he." Kagome stopped.

"He what Kagome. what does he do to you?" Her mother asked her.

"Kagome get out of that house and come back home I'll help you with the baby." her mom said to her.

"No mother, I'm staying with Sesshomaru." Kagome told her and hung up. "Sorry she doesn't like you." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"She's never liked me." Sesshomaru told her as he hung the phone up for Kagome.

"I rented some movies while I was out, lets watch them while we eat." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the living room. Kagome sat down on the couch. "I'm going to use the rest room, stay here." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome looked at the front door.

"This may be my only chance." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome stood up and ran towards the door. Kagome opened the door and ran out of it. Kagome ran over to the car and opened the door. Kagome grabbed the keys out of the glove box and started the car and backed out of the drive way. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom to see the front door open.

Kagome drove around looking for any thing. "If you weren't so bull headed we wouldn't be in this situation now!" Jakotsu said to him as he drove around.

* * *

"Why aren't we back at the apartment?" Naraku asked him.

"I told you , you need a wig and make up." he said to him.

"Are you nuts?!" Naraku asked him.

Jakotsu kept driving. Kagome wasn't looking where she was driving and hit the car.

"Look out!" Naraku yelled as Jakotsu hit the car. Kagome car slammed into Jakotsu's car. Jakotsu got out the car, as did Naraku.

Naraku walked over to the car and saw Kagome inside she was knocked out. Other people started arriving on the scene . Sirens could be heard down the street. Naraku looked at her. As the ambulance pulled up along with the cops.

"Sesshomaru must of sent them after her." Naraku said to himself.

"Hey! Over here! It's my wife! She's not moving!" Jakotsu yelled at the paramedics. Naraku looked at Jakotsu. "You heard the man! Come on!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome woke up. "Naraku?" Kagome said.

"Oh honey! Your alive!"Jakotsu said as he hugged her. Kagome raised an eye brow at him.

"Yeah, I was on my way to meet you." Kagome told him as she looked at Naraku.

The paramedic loaded Kagome into the back. "I'm pregnant." Kagome said to them. Naraku looked at her. The cops walked over to the ambulance Jakotsu looked at them. "We have to get her to the hospital the paramedic said to them.

"Take her, I'm sure her husband will be glad to know she is ok." The cop said as the paramedic got into the ambulance and took off. Naraku and Jakotsu looked at the cop. "Tell me what happened." the cop said to them.

"It was an accident my car hit hers." Jakotsu said to the officer.

"So you two are married?" The cop asked him.

"Yes, been married for a while now. Can we ride with her?" Jakotsu asked the cop.

"They already left." Naraku told jakotsu.

"Oh, well we have to get to the hospital." Jakotsu told the cop.

"I will give you two a ride." The cop said. Jakotsu and Naraku got into the cop car and they drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Jakotsu and Naraku found Kagome's room, but where made to wait outside the door.

Kagome was checked over. "Your baby is doing fine." The doctor said to her

"Thank you." Kagome said. The doctor walked out Kagome's room .

"Can we see her?" Naraku asked. "Yes but one at a time." she told them.

"You go." Jakotsu said to him.

* * *

"Thanks." Naraku said and walked into the room closing the door behind him. "Kagome." Naraku said as he walked over to her bed.

"Hi Naraku." she said to him.

"You're pregnant." he said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she told him.

"Don't be you're bringing a baby into the world." he told her.

"How did you get away?" Naraku asked her.

"He went to the rest room and I ran, he's probably already called the cops about the car." she said .

Naraku took her hand in his. "I don't want you to be here when he comes." she said to him. "Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"He's not going to hurt me I'm carrying his baby." she said.

"Your leaving with me. I'm taking you back home." Naraku told her.

"The baby will need a father." Kagome told him.

"I'll be the babies father." Naraku told her.

"I can't bring myself to take a baby away from it's birth father." Kagome told him as the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped into the room. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door. "Step away from her Naraku." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku looked at Kagome, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed.

"Sesshoumaru please don't." Kagome pleaded with him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"She's not your property." Naraku growled.

"Really I could've sworn I married her and that she's pregnant with my pup, unlike yours who was to weak to survive." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Please don't fight." Kagome said to them both. Naraku looked at her.

"I advise you leave Naraku before I tell the cops how you switched with your friend." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Naraku please just go." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome he's going to kill you." Naraku told her.

"Well, if he does kill me then I know that I have at least another nine months." Kagome told him as she got up out of bed. "Kagome, we can walk out of here right now, together. Sesshomaru wont be able to do anything in public." Naraku told her. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Take me home." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the room and out of the hospital. "Why did you leave the house?" Sesshomaru asked her as they got into his car.

"I wanted to go to the store and get you your favorite wine, I thought that maybe you wanted to celebrate that we are going to have a baby. Hell, I didn't even mean to run into Naraku like that. I was going to come straight back." Kagome told him as they put their seat belts on.

Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru drove home. _"I'm sorry Naraku but he's the father and even if I wanted to Sesshoumaru would find me and he would hurt me more." _she thought. Kagome opened her eyes as Sesshoumaru parked the car in the garage.

"Are you going to lock me up?" she asked him.

"Not tonight, tomorrow morning I will though." he said as he got out the car. "Did you enjoy seeing him?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome walked in the house she didn't answer him. "I asked you a question?" he said to her.

"The truth I did he still loves me and I love him, and if I wasn't pregnant I would have left with him." she told him.

"You really need to learn to tell me what I want to hear." Sesshomaru told her as they walked up stairs. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into their bedroom.

"Your lucky that the baby is okay. If you would of lost it in the accident, I would of killed you on the spot, and I wouldn't of cared who would of seen me do it." Sesshomaru told her.


	21. Chapter 21

Special thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

A few months had went by Kagome was two months now. She was currently in her cell waiting for Sesshoumaru to comme home and let her out.

Naraku drove up to Tashio Inc and got out the car and walked in the building. "Can I help you?" the secretary asked him at the front desk

"Yes I'd like to speak to Mr. Tashio." Naraku told her.

"May I ask who are you?" she asked him

"Mr. Kadono ." Naraku said to him

The secretary nodded her head and called upstairs. "Mr. Tashio a Mr. Kadno is here to see you. She said to him.

"Send him up." Sesshoumaru told her

The secretary ended the call and looked at Naraku. "You may go up he's on the 21st floor. She told him.

Naraku nodded his head and took the elevator. Sesshoumaru sat in his office waiting for Naraku to come in. Naraku knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I want to know why you did all this ?" Naraku asked him.

"Did what?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You treat her like she's your slave, not your wife, when you came in the hospital I smelt her fear and I know you did to." Naraku said to him.

"You don't get it do you Naraku, she is my wife, she is having my pup." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Do you even care that she fears you?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Close the door and have a seat." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku closed the door and sat down in the chair that was in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. "Naraku, Kagome is an unruly being and I don't care if she fears me or not. In fact, since that one night, Kagome hasn't been very obedient." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then get a divorce." Naraku told him.

"Why should I give her the pleasure of a divorce?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"She's unhappy she wants to be away from you." Naraku told him.

"She's not going anywhere she is my wife." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku looked at him.

"And I am just to walk away from her act like she never carried my child, that I know you had something to do with." Naraku told him as he stood up.

"That baby was never meant to be do us all a favor and leave and go back to your old life she is no longer your concern." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru what happens once the baby is born?" Naraku asked him.

"She takes care of it." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Some how I doubt that." Naraku spatted. Sesshomaru stood up.

"I suggest that you take your leave before you end up like your child." Sesshomaru warned him. "So you did have something to do with the death of that unborn baby." Naraku stated.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No I wanted to believe that you wouldn't harm an innocent life." Naraku said to him. "I wish Kagome the best of luck I know she'll make a great mom." Naraku told him and walked out the office.

Sesshoumaru walked out his office. "I'm going home for the rest of the week cancel all my meetings." Sesshoumaru told his secretary and walked out the building.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove home he parked the car in the garage and walked in the house. he walked into the kitchen and put some fish in the oven he then walked upstairs and into his bedroom.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He then got dressed in more comfortable clothes. He checked on the fish and turned the oven off. Sesshomaru walked back up to his room and then he opened the wall to Kagome's room. He walked into her room and over to her bed. Kagome walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

"Your home early." Kagome told him.

"Naraku said that he wishes you the best of luck and they he knows your going to be a great mom. He also said that he was going back home." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. "I guess it's for the best." she said to him as she sat down on the bed. "How are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm doing ok." she told him.

"Good dinner is ready." he said to her.

Kagome touched her stomach. "The baby has been pretty active today." she told him.

"It's going to be a healthy pup." he told her.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table.

She couldn't help it she cried. "I can't believe that he's gone, all he wanted to do was take care of me." she said as she let the tears fall down.

"Are you happy now Sesshoumaru?, you had your way no one is going to help me." she said to him.

: "Yes." Sesshomaru told her Sesshomaru fixed her plate and got her a glass of cold milk. Sesshomaru grabbed his plate and a beer and sat down too. "After dinner, I want to show you something." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, what would that be?" Kagome asked him.

"A fetal monitor. I don't think that it will have any use right now, but in a few more months you should be able to hear the baby with it." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at her meal, she didn't want it. She pushed the plate away from her. Sesshoumaru stopped eating and looked at her.

"I'm not hungry." she said to him. "I don't want to be here anymore." she told him as she got up from the table and walked out the kitchen.

"Oh Naraku I'm so sorry if I had known you were going to leave I would have told you how I really feel." she said.

"Tell you what Kagome. "I will give you the divorce that you so desperately seek if you sign all rights over to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Rights to what?" Kagome asked him.

"The baby." Sesshomaru told her.

"You will only divorce me if I sign over entire custody rights to you?" Kagome asked him. "And you must promise to never see the child." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, I don't believe it. Right when I think that you are at your cruelest level...you go and do or say something that makes you even more cruel." Kagome told him as she walked towards the door.

"Tell you what, you let me leave right now and when I go into labor, I will call you." Kagome told him.

"What about the dogs?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You can keep them until I go into labor." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "I don't think so you belong to me until that baby is born." he told her.

Kagome slapped him. Sesshoumaru sat her down on the sofa. "You're very lucky you're pregnant." he said to her.

Kagome glared at him. Kagome touched her stomach and then looked at him.

The phone rang. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "Hello dad, yes we're expecting our first baby." he said to him.

"Yes Kagome and I are very happy." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down beside Kagome squeezing her hand.

Sesshomaru handed Kagome the phone. "He wants to talk to you." Sesshomaru told her as he tightened his grip on her hand. Kagome took the phone from Sesshoumaru. "Hello?" Kagome said. "That would be so great if you where to come down and visit us." Kagome told him.

"Okay, see you in the morning then." Kagome told him and gave the phone back to Sesshomaru.

"You still there?" Sesshomaru asked into the phone. Sesshoumaru sighed and hung up. "Aww, what's the matter? Did your daddy just ruin your plans?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "No my dear you will be sleeping in your room tonight and in the morning you will behave." he told her.

Kagome got up. "Can't you let my hand go so I can eat?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru let her hand go and watched as she walked back into the kitchen. Kagome sat down and ate her dinner. After she ate she came back into the living room and sat down beside him. "I'm going to bed." she told him

The next morning, Kagome woke up in Sesshoumaru's bed. Kagome got up out of bed and got dressed in the clothes that were sitting on the bed. Kagome pulled her hair back and left the room. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru and his father, Inutashio.

"Kagome, I have been waiting for you to wake up, I have a surprise for you." Inutashio told her as he walked over to her and hugged her. "Oh?" Kagome said. "Yes, it's waiting in the car." Inutashio told her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Father why don't you get the surprise Kagome's on bed rest . she really shouldn't be down here." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Of course I was very protective when your mom was pregnant with you." he said and walked out the house. Kagome laid her head down on the table when Inutashio walked in.

"Kagome." a female voice said. Kagome's head shot up.

"Mom." Kagome said.

Kagome got up from the kitchen table and walked towards her mom. Kagome began to cry when she saw her mother. "Oh mom. I have missed you so much." Kagome said as she held on to her mother.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Her mother told her as she held her back.

"I didn't think that I would ever see you again." Kagome told her.

"I thought the same thing, but Inutashio told me that he was coming to see you two and he asked me if I wanted to go with him to keep him company." Her mother said to her. "I'm glad you came." Kagome told her.

"Good, because I am here to take you home." Her mother told her. Kagome looked at her mom. "I am home." Kagome told her.

"Kagome." her mom said.

"She's right." Sesshoumaru said . She is home whether you like me or not Kagome is my wife and pregnant with my child." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome's mom walked over to him "I'm not my daughter I don't fear you." she told him. "Mrs. Higurashi either you respect me in my home or you can get out." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Is something wrong?" Inutashio asked.

"No, nothing." Kagome told him .

"Mom please drop it." Kagome said.

"I will not drop it. Sesshomaru doesn't nothing but keep my daughter prisoner and he slaps her around. Hell, a few weeks before they moved up here, he broke her damn jaw." Her mother said to Inutashio.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Flashback

A 15 year old Kagome sat in her bedroom getting ready for her weekend at her best friend's Sango's house.

"Kagome why haven't you left yet?" Her mom asked her as she walked into her bedroom.

"Hey mom I'm getting ready to leave." Kagome told her as she grabbed her bag.

"Kagome what's wrong you've been acting strange lately." her mom said.

"It's just that all my friends have boyfriends and I don't." Kagome said to her as she walked out her bedroom.

"Kagome you'll have a boyfriend when the time is right I know it." her mom said to her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said

"Kagome do you want a ride?" her mom asked her.

"No thanks It's a nice outside I think I'll walk." Kagome said to her.

"Okay honey. Be safe and call me when you get to Sango's."Her mother told her with a smile.

"I will mom." Kagome responded. Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder and waved bye to her mother and walked out the door. Kagome sighed as she closed the front door behind her. Kagome walked down the drive way and on to the path walk. Sango's house wasn't far from Kagome's, maybe a few blocks down the street, just past a small convience store.

As Kagome walked she whistled to herself. "Maybe mom is right, maybe I will find someone." she said as she kept walking.

A young man around the age of 24 was driving around he was suppose to be meeting his father and his new stepmother for lunch. "What kind of directions are these." He growled as his golden eyes narrowed at the road and to top it all off he was lost, he had decided not to have his driver drive him to this restaurant. As he kept driving he saw a young girl she was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blue top , and she was carrying a green duffle bag.

Sesshomaru was annoyed. He decided to pull over next to the young girl. He got out of the car and walked over to her. "I swear to god, you get the hell away from me or I will spray pepper spray in your eyes!" The girl yelled.

"Calm down. I just need directions." He told her as he handed the paper that had the confusing directions to her. The young girl looked at him and took the paper. "Good, cause I don't have any pepper spray." She told him.

The girl looked at the paper. "Your going the right way, it's just a few more blocks up. Look for a convenience store and turn left." She told him as she gave the paper back. "Thanks, are you going that way too?" He asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Well, get in and I will give you a ride." He told her.

"I don't freaking think so." She told him and started to walk away from him.

"My name is Sesshomaru, what's yours?" He asked her.

"What good will my name do you?" She asked him as she continued to walk. Sesshomaru began to follow her, leaving his car in the street.

"Well it's only right I told you mine." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at him. "My name is Kagome, now if you'll excuse me I have to go I'm meeting a friend." she told him.

"Beautiful name." he said to her.

Kagome looked at him, she looked at his unusual eye coloring. "You have golden eyes." Kagome said to him.

"You don't say." He said smiling at her. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air Kagome smelt like cherry blossoms, and he smelt another distinct smell, Kagome was still a virgin. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I insist that you let me take you to wherever you're going I would hate for something to happen to you." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" she asked him.

"No." he told her and grabbed her bag.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Come on little one I won't bite. Much." he said Kagome didn't hear the last part. She followed Sesshoumaru back to his car and got in.

_"I can't believe that I am getting in a car with a freaking stranger."_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "You better not freaking rape me!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and raised one of his eye brows at her. "Can't rape the willing." Sesshomaru teased as he locked the doors.

"Who's willing!?!?!" Kagome half yelled as him. Sesshomaru smirked and started the car and continued on his way. "Where are you meeting your friend at?" Sesshomaru asked her. "A few blocks from that convience store I was telling you about." Kagome told him.

"It's right here." Kagome told him as she pointed to Sango's house. Sesshomaru parked the car and handed Kagome a pen. "What do you want me to do with this?" Kagome asked him. "Write your number down." Sesshomaru told her.

"How about you give me your number instead and if I ever need a stranger to give me a ride ever again, I will call you." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he handed her a card with his name, address and phone numbers on it. Kagome opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride old man." Kagome told Sesshomaru as she grabbed her bag. Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome closed the car door.

A few weeks went by. "Hey Kags what's up?" Sango asked her.

"I have detention this afternoon all because I yelled at the teacher." she said to her.

"I told you about talking back to the teachers." Sango asid to her as they walked to their last class. Sango was taller than Kagome she had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

While Kagome had jet black hair and brown eyes. Kagome put her head down on the table and waited for classs to be over so she could get her detention over with.

Once the bell rang Kagome went to serve her detention. Her detention was over at 4, she walked to her locker and grabbed her books and walked out the school.

"So we meet again." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked over to her.

"You, I thought that you were to old to go to school." Kagome told him.

"I'm just out for a afternoon walk, besides the place where I work is down the street." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome circled around him. "I bet your stalking me." Kagome told him.

"No I'm not." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, in any case, you can carry my bag." Kagome told him and handed her bag to him. "So I am to walk you home?" Sesshomaru asked her as they started to walk down the street. "No, your to walk me about a block from my home, then you turn around." Kagome told him.

"Ah , you have yet to ask me to meet your mom." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Why would you want to meet my mom?" Kagome asked him.

"I want to take you out." he said to her.

"Aren't you to old for me?" she asked him.

"I just turned 24." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Wow 24."Kagome said.

"Yes, how old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm 15." she told him not realizing that they had walked right up to her house.

"So this is your home?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Oh boy , yeah, I guess I better introduce you to my mom." Kagome said as she took her key out and opened the door.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru meet mom. Okay, Sesshomaru you can leave now." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, don't be rude." Her mother told her.

"Come into the light Sesshomaru." Her mother told him. Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Mid twenties?" Her mother asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"She's fifth teen." Her mother told him. Again, Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Is there some reason that you cant find some one your own age?" Her mother asked him. "The woman my age are too loose." Sesshomaru told her.

"Point taken." She responded.

"Mom!" Kagome half yelled

"What?" her mom asked her.

"Never mind." Kagome said as she took her bag from Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" her mom asked him.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

"Actually I would like to date Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I see well as I said she's fifth teen." her mom said.

"So what I am going to say is this you can come over to see her until she is sixteen which she will be in a couple of months." her mom told him.

"That is fine with me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"May I ask what you do for a living?" her mom asked him.

"I own Tashio Inc, I've owned it since I was 17." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome couldn't believe they were acting like she wasn't in the room. "Well since I'm not needed I think I will go to my room." Kagome said to them both.

"Sesshomaru how about you go up to Kagome's room as well and help her with her home work." Kagome's mother told him.

"I don't have any." Kagome told her.

"Lair." Her mother responded.

"Oh okay. Come on Sesshomaru lets go play in my room." Kagome told him with a sigh.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome upstairs to her room. "Pink." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her walls. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You watch tv or something, I can do my own home work."

""Hmm, so what do you do when you're not doing homework?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I hang out with my friend." she told him as she started on her history homework.

"Have you ever been kissed Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sat down at her desk. "What, of course I have." she told him.

"Why must you lie to me?" he asked her.

"So I haven't been kissed or on a date, guys just don't find me attractive." she told him.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "I find you attractive Kagome." He told her. Kagome looked at him. "Look, I'm not some free piece of ass. If you want in my pants, then you have to work for it, and I mean work for it hard." Kagome told him.

"I don't want in your pants, at least not yet." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, then what do you want?" Kagome asked him.

"I just want to date you." Sesshomaru answered.

So Sesshoumaru began coming over to see Kagome when he was done with work or on the weekend. Kagome began to stop being shy with Sesshoumaru, the first time he held her hand she blushed.

Two months later

Kagome's sweet sixteen birthday all her friends were at her house Kagome was up in her bedroom finishing getting dressed with the help of Sango. "I can't believe you're dating Sesshoumaru Tashio, have you two kissed yet made out?" Sango asked her. "We've kissed so far he hasn't said anything about sex." Kagome told her.

"Well you're sixteen now so you can go out on real dates with him." Sango told her. "Yeah he 's really sweet." Kagome told her.

"That's good to here. You two seem like the perfect couple." Sango told them.

Kagome smiled. "I will be down stairs waiting for you." Sango told her as she stood up. "Okay." Kagome said.

"Don't take to long." Sango told her and opened the door.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"I need to speak with Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, I was just leaving any way." Sango told him as she walked past him .

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and set down next to her.

"What is it Sessho?"She asked him.

"Kagome I wanted to give you, your present in private." He said to her,. Kagome looked at him as he handed her the gift . Kagome opened the gift and saw a diamond necklace. "Wow oh my god Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled and jumped into his lap.

"I love it, it's beautiful." she said as she kissed him on the lips

Sesshoumaru kissed her deeper, his hand sliding under her dress. "I want you Kagome, I need to taste you." he said as he licked the side of her neck. Kagome looked up at him. "I love you." Kagome said to him.

"Congratulations Grads!" A males voice over the loud speaker said.

"I cant believe that we made it through high school." Kagome said to Sango as they gathered their things.

"So do you have any special planes for the summer?" Kagome asked her.

"Nope, just junk food and maybe a few concerts. What about you?" Sango responded. "Doesn't matter what I do, well as long as I am with Sesshomaru." Kagome told her with a lecherous grin on her face.

Kagome looked at the diamond ring on her hand. "So now that you two are engaged now what?" Sango asked her as they took their caps and gowns off.

"I guess get married, we've been looking at homes." Kagome told her as they meant up with their parents and and friends.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she walked over to him.

"Kagome I'm very proud of you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"So when's the wedding?" Sango asked Sesshoumaru.

"In three weeks." Sesshoumaru told her.

: Kagome looked at herself in the full body mirror. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with lace and silk. Her hair flowed freely on her shoulders. Kagome took a deep breath and left the small room and waited for the music to start. The wedding march soon started and Kagome began to talk the longest walk of her life. Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru as she began to walk down the aisle

Once she at the front she kept her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took her hand in his. After all the I do's and the crying of her mom on losing her only daughter the crowd went to the reception , Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped at his lawyers office to sign some papers. "Why do I have to sign these?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Just for safety." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"But I mean I'm not going to cheat on you." she said to him

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "These papers are just to prove to every one that you are with me for me and not for my company." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well I would of gladly signed them a lot sooner then." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the lips.

Sesshomaru and Kagome left the lawyer's office. "I brought a new home for me and you." Sesshomaru told her as they stopped in a drive way.

"I thought that we were going to look together." Kagome told him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sesshomaru told her. "Lets go inside and get started on our first child." Sesshomaru told her.

"So soon? I want to wait for a few more years." Kagome told him.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I want to go to college get a job." she told him. Sesshoumaru smiled at her as he led her inside the new home.

"Honey you aren't going to college, or getting a job." Sesshoumaru said to her as he locked the front door.

Kagome looked at him. "You're not serious are you?" She asked him.

"Very serious." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"And you won't leave this house unless I am with you, or my sister is here." he told her as he took his suit jacket off.

"It's for the best do you know how many people would like to take advantage of you?" he asked her.

"Well, I ok I won't leave with out you or Mercedes." she told him.

"That's my girl, I had a credit card put in your name so you can buy what you want." He told her as he waled over to her and kissed her on her neck.

"Sessho, I love you can we at least wait till I'm 19?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course honey." Sesshoumaru said to her as he picked her up and carried her up to their new bedroom.

A few months after the marriage things really began to change, from what she could wear to what she could eat.

Kagome sighed as she set down in front of mirror brushing her hair. "96, 97, 98, 99, 100. There that should do it." Kagome said as she brushed her hair. Kagome but the brush down and stood up. _"He has turned me into such a material girl._" Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her finger nails. Kagome walked out of her room and down stairs. "Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome told him as she walked into the kitchen and set down next to him.

"I'm going to be late coming home again, don't wait up." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up.

: "Again what about me?, Sesshoumaru I don't have anywhere to go, Mercedes no fun, I haven't talked to my mom, Sango, or anyone in weeks." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome , listen it's for the best honey I'll let you see your mom when I have some free time." he told her. Kagome sighed .

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Kagome said to him.

"That's a good girl." Sesshomaru told her and kissed her on the cheek. Sesshomaru grabbed his things and left the house. Kagome sighed as she watched Sesshomaru leave. "It's like he's my father." Kagome thought to herself. Kagome ate her breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. She then down the laundry and dusted. Once Kagome was done with the house chores, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The following day Sesshoumaru went out with his friends leaving Kagome home alone

She was flipping through the channels when the bell rang, she got up and answerd the door. "Hey Kagome." Inuyahsa said to her. "Hey Inu." Kagome said to him. "Doing anything?" Inuyasha asked her. "Nope, why?" she asked him.

"Let's go out." Inuyahsa said to her.

"But, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Kags we'll be back in plenty of time before he get's back." Inuyasha said

: Kagome followed Inuyasha out the door and they got into his car. While they were gone, Sesshomaru came home. Sesshomaru parked his car and walked into the house. "Kagome, I'm home." Sesshomaru said as he closed the door. Sesshoumaru looked around for Kagome and noticed that she wasn't there.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and called his sister. "Hello?" Mercedes said into the phone.

"Is Kagome with you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, why?" She responded Sesshomaru didn't answer her, he just hung up. A few hours later Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house.

"That was so fun!" Kagome said as they walked into the house. "I can't believe you puked on that clown." Kagome said laughing.

"Well you shouldn't have dared me to eat ten chilli dogs and then get on the roller coaster." Inuyasha said .

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome turned around to see her husband. "Inuyasha get out." Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"What the hell for , all I did was take her out she was bored here waiting for your ass to come home!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Yasha please go." Kagome said to him

"I shouldn't have to." Inuyasha told her. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat and carried him out the house.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome half yelled at him as she walked behind them.

"Stay in the house." Sesshomaru growled as he pushed her back into the house. Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha over to his car and put him in it.

"IF you come back, I will do more to you then this." Sesshomaru told him in a deadly tone and walked back into the house. Kagome was waiting at the door.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked him.

End Of Flashback

Kagome looked at her mom and Inutashio."Kagome's what's wrong you've been spacing out for the last 30 minutes." her mom said to her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Mom I love you but I'm married to Sesshoumaru so stay out my life." Kagome told her .

"Kagome." her mom said.

"Please leave." Kagome said to her and walked over to the fridge.

"Kagome you are my daughter, so I am not staying out of your life." Her mother responded as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"At least let me take you shopping, just us girls." Her mother told her as she walked over to her. "I don't think so." Sesshomaru told her.

"I see no problem in them going shopping, it will give us time to talk about the company." Inutashio told Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to go shopping. I'm tired and I am going to bed." Kagome told them and walked up stairs to her room.

"Please leave Mia." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You've think you've won." Mia said to him.

"My wife wants you out of her life so leave you're not welcome here." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I'm leaving this house not New York." Mia told him and walked out the house.

"Excuse me dad I'm check on Kagome and then we can talk."

* * *

Sesshoumaru said to him and went up the stairs where Kagome was laying on the bed.

"What wrong?" he asked her.

"I was remembering how we meant and how you changed." she told him.

"Oh were you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yes, you never wanted me to have any friends you were more like a dad than a husband." she told him.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Kagome, I have a surprise for you after the baby is born." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome didn't say anything. Sesshomaru looked at her. "You fear me don't you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

" Yes." Kagome answered.

"Good, that's the way it should be." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly tone.


	23. Chapter 23 Redone!

**I am making some changes in this chapter now that I have had the time to read it over, It seems that things such as her death were a bit rushed so Prisoner will be longer won't be ending as of now**, **so for now Kagome won't be dying.**

* * *

Four Months later.

Kagome was laying on the bed her stomach, was nice and round any day now she would have their pup, she found out that pups didn't need nine months. Kagome sighed as she looked at what was on the tv. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he came in the bedroom.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to him.

"I thought you like to see the nursery." He told her.

"You already decorated it. You won't let me do anything!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "I can't wait to you have my pup." He told her in a cold voice.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome told him in a low voice. Kagome stood up of off the bed and followed Sesshomaru into the nursery. Sesshomaru opened the door to the nursery and they walked in. Sesshomaru turned on the light and Kagome gasped. "It's perfect for the baby." Kagome told him. "You did a really good job on it." Kagome told him as she looked at him. "I guess once the baby is born, I won't be allowed to see him huh?" Kagome asked him with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "I'm going back to lie down." Kagome told him and left the room.

Kagome closed the door once she went back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed.

"I can't do this any more I have to get out of here why was I so stupid not to listen to Naraku. "I really am a fool." She said. She looked at herself in the mirror she picked up one of Sesshoumaru's cologne's and threw it at the mirror shattering the bottle as well as the mirror. She grabbed another one of his bottles and did the same thing. "I hate you!" she screamed.

The scent of Sesshomaru's cologne was, intoxicating. Kagome was beginning to get dizzy. Kagome sat down slowly on the floor. "What in the hell is your problem!?!" Sesshomaru hissed as he barged into the room. Kagome didn't look at him. "I...can't...breathe." Kagome told him in between breaths.

* * *

"It's because of the cologne." Sesshomaru told her and picked her up. Sesshomaru carried Kagome cradle style outside to the fenced in back yard and set her down in a chair.

Kagome looked at him as she breathed in the fresh air. "You're acting like a spoiled brat." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I just can't, it's not fair you won't let me do anything and I'm the one having the baby." She said to him Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I thought you would be kinder since he left but you're not." She told him as she lifted her hand up and smacked him across the face. Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek he didn't hit her back he decided to let her get away with it.

"Kagome you will be having the pup soon and then you're going to be sorry for everything you have done these last few months." He told her.

"Go to hell!" she told him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You best hope that you don't go into labor until I have the chance to calm down." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome didn't say anything. "Oh, and the answer to your question that you asked me in bed room..." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him. "Eh, why bother to tell you? You'll find out soon enough." Sesshomaru told her.

"You're a bastard's, bastard." Kagome told him in a low voice. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Your room has been aired out." A maid told them. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at the maid.

"Call the police. He plans to kill me!" Kagome yelled at the maid.

The maid looked at Kagome. "I know deary." The maid cooed and walked back inside. "You see Kagome, no one cares that I am going to kill you." Sesshomaru told her.

"God Sesshomaru. The love I use to have for you was so strong. I can't believe this is happening." Kagome told him.

"Believe it. This is your life. You picked it." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and began to walk back into the house. Sesshomaru stopped walking once he got to the stairs.

Kagome sighed, her water just broke. Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the couch and called the doctor. "I wonder how long it will take for the contractions to set in?" Kagome asked her as she rubbed her stomach. "I need to get in a night gown or something." She told Sesshomaru as he walked back into the room. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Sesshomaru picked her back up and continued to carry her up stairs to the room. Sesshomaru set her on her bed in the small room and walked over to the closet and pulled at a night gown and a thick robe to keep her warm until the doctor got there.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome change her clothes and laid her down. "Sesshomaru, I'm about to throw up." Kagome told him as she held her mouth. The doctor walked into the room.

Kagome looked at the doctor. "Relax Mrs. Tashio." The doctor said to her.

"I can't have this baby." She said as the nausea passed. Sesshoumaru looked at the doctor. "Have the contractions started?" The doctor asked her.

"It hurts." She said as she looked at them. "Please Sesshoumaru I can't do this I'm sorry I can't have the baby." She cried. "Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Yes, you can." Sesshoumaru said to her. A sharp pain went through her whole body. "Please let me see him after he's born." She said to the doctor.

Sesshomaru gave the doctor a murderous look. The doctor gulped. "Okay Mrs. Tashio, you seem to have dilated to a ten already." The doctor told her.

"You don't have any type of pain relief?" Kagome asked him.

"Not with home delivers. All I can do to relieve the pain is to get the infant out as soon as possible." The doctor told her. Sesshomaru walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Mr. Tashio with all due respect, she can't do this alone. Hold her hand or something." The doctor told him. Sesshomaru picked up a magazine and began to read it.

Kagome closed her eyes." I can do this doctor." Kagome told him as she closed her eyes and began to push. _With Her eyes closed she saw Naraku and he was standing next to her. "Push Kagome." Naraku said to her. _

"It hurts." She cried.

"You can do this show him how strong you're." Naraku said to her as he held her hand. "I love you." She said as she continued to push.

"That's a girl push the baby out." Naraku said to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I really wanted to have our baby." She said. _"Sesshoumaru killed her." Naraku told her as she pushed again. Kagome looked at Naraku. "He killed our daughter?." _Kagome said as she pushed one more time.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Congratulations it's a boy." The doctor said to her as he wiped the baby off and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

Kagome looked at the bundle in the doctor's arms. Sesshoumaru walked over to the doctor and took the baby and walked out the room. "No, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as a maid came in.

* * *

"Your payment is downstairs the maid said as she walked over to Kagome.

"Come along you have to be bathed." The maid told her.

"I just gave birth and you want me to walk now?" Kagome yelled at her.

"Fine, suit yourself." The maid told her and walked out of the room, sliding the wall closed behind her.

The maid walked into the nursery. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "I am going to go get you a bottle for him. I will be back in a few seconds." The maid told him and walked out of the room. A few minutes later the maid came back into the room with a warm bottle and a soft wet cloth. "Here you go." The maid told him.

The maid handed Sesshomaru the bottle and the cloth. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "So what are you going to name him?" The maid said to Sesshomaru as she smiled at the baby.

"I'm name him Yuumei." Sesshoumaru said to her. Yuumei had a small patch of silver on his little head. He had puppy ears like Inuyasha as well, as golden eyes.

"A wonderful name for a true heir." The maid said.

"Is she clean?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he fed Yuumei.

"She refused my help." She told him.

"I will deal with her after he's asleep." Sesshoumaru said to her.

The maid bowed her head and left the nursery. Kagome made it to the bathroom that was in her cell. She managed to clean herself. Kagome crawled back into her room.

"I just want to see my baby." She cried.

Sesshoumaru finished feeding his son and walked out the nursery and back to his room he pushed the button and saw Kagome leaning against the wall. "I see you managed to clean yourself." Sesshoumaru said to her

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked him as he walked into the cell.

"I guess I can give that to you." He told her as he walked out the room and out the bedroom. Kagome walked out the room and walked quickly to the nursery and locked the door she waked over to the crib and looked at her son.

Sesshomaru walked down stairs and got Kagome a glass of water. Sesshomaru set the glass down on the kitchen table and called his father. "Hey, it's a boy. His name is Yuumei. I will be bringing him down in a few weeks so that you can see him. Call me when you get this." Sesshomaru said into the phone and hung up.

Sesshomaru picked the glass of water back up and walked back up stairs and into the room. Sesshomaru smashed the glass in his hand as he noticed that Kagome wasn't into the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over to the nursery and grabbed the handle and pulled the door off of the hinges.

Kagome jumped as she held her son. "Put him down." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"W..why I just wanted to see him. He's handsome like you." She said as she rubbed his little ears.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked him as Sesshoumaru walked over to her.

"Why he'll never know you." He said to her.

Yuumei barked at his father. The young pup knew this was his mother.

"I said put him down Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled at her. Kagome kissed Yuumei on the forehead. "Don't forget about me." Kagome said as she placed him back in his crib. Yuumei began to cry for Kagome's touch. Kagome looked into his crib. "I love you my sweet baby." Yuumei grabbed hold to a piece of her long dark hair and wouldn't let go.

Sesshomaru used his claw to cut Kagome's hair. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru dragged Kagome back to her tiny room and threw her in it. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the throat and began to tightly squeeze.

Kagome vision began to go blurry. The maid ran into the room." I'm sorry Mr. Tashio but her mom is downstairs and she said she won't leave till she sees her." The maid said to him.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's neck. Kagome took in some deep breaths as she tried getting her breathing under control.

"Tell her we'll be down in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome crawled over to the bed.

"You say anything to your mom and I'll kill her too." He warned her.

* * *

Kagome walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Mom." Kagome said.

"Kagome you had the baby?" Her mom asked her.

"Yeah he's in the nursery." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru came down with the young pup. "Oh he's handsome." Her mom said. "I just wanted to come by and see you before I go back to Japan." Her mom told her.

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked too afraid to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes You know how Souta can be when left alone for to long." Her mom said.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she sat down on the sofa. "Kagome are you sure. You want to stay here?" Her mom asked her.

"I have a baby now mom this is the way things are supposed to be, do me a favor tell Sango and all them I love them, and give this to Naraku." Kagome said as she handed her mom a bracelet Naraku had given her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Her mom asked her.

"Nothing mom, have a nice flight." Kagome said to her and hugged her.

Her mother walked out of the house and Kagome closed the front door. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "I know that you are going to kill me soon, possibly some time today even, but if you don't mind I would like to eat some thing first." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I'm going to take him to lay down." Sesshomaru told her and walked back up stairs.

Kagome ran for the front door. Kagome opened the door and ran out of it and down the street. Sesshomaru placed Yuumei in his crib and walked back down stairs to see the front door open. Kagome looked at her hand and she noticed that she grabbed Sesshoumaru's cell phone.

* * *

Kagome ran to the park and sat down on the bench. Kagome dialed a familiar number "Hello?" Naraku said to her.

"Naraku." Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Naraku said wondering if he was hearing right.

"Yes it's me. I had a boy today." Kagome said to him.

"I'm happy for you." He said to her.

"Naraku I.. tell me did Sesshoumaru kill our baby?" she asked him as she looked around the park. Naraku closed his eyes. "Kagome why are you asking me this?" he asked her.

"I need to know." She told him.

"Yes, he told me he did before I left New York." He told her.

"I'm sorry, Naraku, I was such a fool and now it's too late." She cried.

"Kagome what's going on?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you that I love you and I wish I had meant you first, always remember you have my heart." . She said and hung up.

Kagome quickly stood up. Kagome began to feel dizzy and she fainted. Kagome fell to the hard ground and hit her head on the bench on the way down.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Once she was able to see she sat up. Kagome screamed, she was back in her prison cell of a tiny room. Kagome heard a growling noise and looked around the room. Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "I'm going to enjoy bleeding you to death." Sesshomaru told her in a deadly voice.

"I'm sure you will." Kagome told him in a low voice. Sesshomaru stood up.

"And I will enjoy your screams of pain and your begs for death." Sesshomaru told her as he slowly stalked over to her.

"Please just tell me why?" she asked him.

"You let another man touch you." Sesshoumaru told her as he now standing next to her. "What about our son?" she asked him.

"He won't miss you Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her as dug his nails into her arm. Kagome cried as she felt his nails digging into her flesh. Sesshoumaru smelt the blood. Kagome realized he really was going to kill her. Sesshoumaru took his claws out of her arm.

Kagome bolted to the other side of the room looking for the button to open the door. "No, Sesshoumaru please don't do this to me!" she screamed. "Someone help me please." She cried as she banged on the wall her blood dripping on the floor.

The maids and other workers had left the house for the day. Kagome found the lever and pushed it, she ran out the cell and out the room she didn't bother running to the baby's room she ran to one of the guest rooms and locked the door.

Kagome ran into the closet and hid in the clothes. She looked at her arm. "Damn, why wont it stop bleeding?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Because the cuts are deep." Sesshomaru said as he opened the closet door.

"Please Sesshomaru! I love you. I don't want to die!" Kagome cried.

"Now, now Kagome, I will make your death quick." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled her out of the closet.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "I love you." She said

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I love you too."Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at him with her hazel eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him he bent down and whispered in her ear. "You want to live?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Very well Kagome for now you will live I will even let you bond with Yuumei." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look into her eyes. He bought her arm to his mouth and he licked the wound on her arm closing up the mark. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and carried her back to their bedroom where he laid her down on their bed.

"Now stay here I'm going to start dinner." Sesshoumaru said to her and left the room. Kagome looked at her arm. "He was going to kill me." She said as she got out the bed and went in the bathroom and showered.

* * *

After starting dinner Sesshoumaru came back upstairs and went into Yuumei's nursery, Yuumei looked up at him. Sesshoumaru picked him up and walked out of the nursery and carried him into the bedroom where Kagome was. Sesshoumaru walked in and heard the shower running. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed with Yuumei. Yuumei lifted up his little nose and sniffed around for Kagome's scent. He whined when he didn't see her. Sesshoumaru looked down at him. Kagome came out the bathroom in a bathrobe.

Yuumei barked when he saw Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and smiled she slowly made her way towards him then stop and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the barking infant. Kagome smiled and kissed her pup. "I'm here." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up.

"Okay." Kagome said to him. "I have to get dressed." Kagome said to him as she handed Yuumei back to him. Sesshoumaru took his son and walked out the room so Kagome could get dressed.

After Kagome dressed, she looked at her self in the mirror, she walked out the room and down the stairs to see Yuumei in his bassinet in the dinning room. Sesshoumaru walked in with two plates. Kagome walked over to the table and sat down beside Yuumei in his bassinet.

"It's looks delicious." She said as he placed the plate down in front of her.

"Sess, um can Yuumei sleep in our bedroom tonight?" Kagome asked him.

"For now he can." He said to her as he took a sip of his wine. Kagome placed her hand in the bassinet and tickled Yuumei's stomach, making him giggle.

* * *

After dinner was over Kagome took Yuumei up to the bedroom and laid down on the bed with, him laying on her stomach.

"I promise to do what he wants so I won't be taken away from you." She promised Yuumei.


	24. Chapter 24

Special Thanks To Chestnut Mare-Chan, She is such a great help and a wonderful Co-author, don't forget to read her story Forbidden love

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked to see Yuumei in his bassinet, he was still sleeping she then turned to see Sesshoumaru was asleep as well. No matter how much she hated Sesshoumaru, but they had created a pup, a handsome pup together and she was happy for that. Sesshoumaru woke up to see Kagome with her back turned to him.

He sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around her waist."You're up early." He said as he kissed her on her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes, not more than 12 hours ago he tried to kill her.

"I was just checking on Yuumei." She told him.

"Are you sure you weren't going to run again?" He whispered harshly in her ear as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

"You know I wasn't Sesshoumaru. I won't run, I promise." Kagome sighed as she leaned more into her crazy husband's grasp if that was even possible.

"That is good to hear, though your promises mean nothing to me wife." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, and I love our son." She replied.

"I love you too, Kagome, you are still alive, are you not?"Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome patted his arm as she continued to look at Yuuemi. "I'd like to get dressed." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru let her go. Kagome slowly got off the bed she walked passed the bassinet and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her it was only then that she let the tears fall from her face.

She turned the shower on and dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped into the shower.

_"Why me, 19 years old, married with an adorable baby, the maids here don't even give a damn."_ She said to herself as she washed her body.

When she finished with her shower, she turned the water off and got out the shower. She then brushed her teeth, she came out the bathroom in a white towel.

"The shower is free."She told him as she walked over to the closet to pick out something to wear.

"Just pick out a pair of jeans and top you won't be going anywhere." Sesshoumaru told her before going into the bathroom.

Kagome got out a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a purple T-shirt, along with a bra and a pair of panties. She then went into the bathroom and got dressed. She came out and sat on the bed next to Yuumei's bassinet.

"You woke up are you hungry?." Kagome said

Yuumei looked at her and whined. "I take that as a yes."Kagome laughed.

Kagome picked Yuumei up and fed him.

Kagome kissed Yuumei on his forehead as he fed. "We're going to be okay. I'm going to do what your Daddy wants." She said as Yuumei looked at her with his golden eyes.

Kagome smiled down at him. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you." She said as she touched his puppy ears. "You have ears like your daddy's brother."

Yuuemi finished eating and Kagome burped him. "I need to bathe you but what will happen if I walk out the room?" she asked her self more than him.

* * *

Kagome sighed and took a chance and walked out the bedroom and down to the nursery to bathe Yuumei.

Kagome took his clothes off and then began to bathe him.

Yuumei cooed and giggled as Kagome washed him.

After Kagome washed, she dressed him and held him in her arms, and that was how Sesshoumaru found her.

"Who gave you permission to leave the room?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Yuumei needed a bath Sesshoumaru.I'm sorry."Kagome soothed.

"You were leaving me you bitch!" Sesshoumaru's eyes were red."You were going to leave!"

"No husband, I promised I would not leave you. I love you and our son and would not take him from you." Kagome said as she tried to calm Sesshoumaru's beast.

Yuumei started crying and whining, noticing his parents fight. He did not like the feeling of his mother's fear or his father's temper. It scared him.

Sesshoumaru stalked over to them, Kagome did the only thing she could think of, bared her neck to him. Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest before looking up at her. Sesshoumaru licked her neck before looking into her brown eyes. His eyes turned back to their golden color. "Don't leave the room again without my permission." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Now come Kagome breakfast should be ready." He told her.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of the nursery and down the stairs to the kitchen where the cook he hired had just finished making breakfast.

"Morning Lord Sesshoumaru." The cook said.

"Morning Reku." Sesshoumaru said to him

Kagome placed Yuumei in his bassinet beside the table. As the food was bought over to them. "No coffee for her." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Morning Lord Sesshoumaru." Sara said as she walked in the room. Kagome looked at her she was the same maid who had came into her little prison minutes after she had given birth. Sara was beautiful. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. It wouldn't surprise Kagome if Sesshoumaru was sleeping with her.

Yet she was punished and her life was threatened constantly from her one time with Naraku. She wondered how he was doing.

"Let us eat."Sesshoumaru said.

"This looks so good! Reku really out did himself today." Kagome complimented as she took a bite of her food. Reku had made eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, coffee and orange juice.

"Yes he did well." Sesshoumaru replied.

As Kagome went to take a bite of her food, Yuumei whined. "What's wrong my pup?" Kagome cooed. She then proceeded to pick him up. "Oh I see now! You need a change kiddo."Kagome laughed.

"Let Sara do it."Sesshoumaru told Kagome coldly.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru. I don't mind."Kagome replied, not wanting the woman touching her son.

"What did I say?"Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well I guess there would be no problem with Sara changing him." Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru called for Sara and she came in as quickly as she could.

"Sara take Yuumei and change him. Then bring him back to us." Sesshoumaru bit out. As Sara reached out for Yuumei, the pup snarled and bared his teeth at the woman who was going to take him from his mother. He did not like that idea, nor did he like this woman.

Kagome's eyes widened as Yuumei snarled at Sara, Kagome quickly interjected. "Yuumei please let Sara change you." Kagome said as she still held him. Sara looked at Sesshoumaru. Yuumei whined and nuzzled into Kagome's neck, Kagome's two puppies came in the room. Maru Maru, and Sesshy came into the kitchen and barked and wagged their tails. Kagome looked down and smiled at them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

She slowly got up from the table. "I'll be right back." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she left with her son.

* * *

"Seems your son doesn't like me." Sara said as she sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"That will change." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I was surprised to see her still alive." Sara said to him.

"Mmm, for now she will live." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome finished changing Yuumei and came back down with him in her arms. Sara stood up and walked away.

Kagome placed Yuumei back in his bassinet. She at down and began to eat again.

"Sesshoumaru, when are we going back to Japan?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "In a few weeks." He told her.

The phone rang Sara picked it up and answered it."Oh hello Mr. Tashio, yes I'll put him on." Sara said as she handed Sesshoumaru the phone.

"This is Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said into the phone.

"Hello son. I was just returning your phone call. How are my daughter-in-law and grandson doing?" Inutaisho asked his son.

"Yuumei and Kagome are just fine. Thank you for asking father." Sesshoumaru replied.

"When are you going to be coming to visit us?" Inutaisho asked.

"I believe we shall come to Japan in two weeks father. Kagome still needs some time to heal from birthing our son."

"I completely agree. I will make arrangements for someone to pick you up at the air port when the times comes. You'll just need to let me know about the time and date." Inutaisho told his son, happy to finally be able to see his grandson.

"That is fine, I will let you know." Sesshoumaru replied to his father.

"Well goodbye son, you better go tell that lovely wife of yours about these plans. She'll most likely take that long to pack." Inutaisho chuckled.

"Goodbye father, I will call and let you know when I make arrangements." Sesshoumaru said and hung up the phone. Now he needed to go tell his wife about his plans.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he came back and sat down at the table. "That was my dad, he wanted to know when we were coming to visit." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"When are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"Two weeks, I'm giving you time to heal." He told her.

"I see." She said as she looked down at Yuumei.

"Sara will be coming Along as well." He told her.

"You can't be serious?" she asked him.

"I'm very serious, she will be going and you will be quite." He told her.

Kagome stood up, she pushed Yuumei's bassinet into the living room before going back into the kitchen Sesshoumaru folded his hands waiting to hear her.

"Are you fucking her?" she asked him point blank.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Matter of fact I am." He said.

"I hate you. I slept with Naraku once!, This is the second woman first you slept with Kagura was the first. I had your pup what am I to you?"

"You're my wife, maybe even whore, be glad that you're still living and breathing." He hissed.

"Sesshoumaru, I am no whore. You are the one who introduced me to Naraku. You are the one who made him take me out to lunch. It's not my fault he was kinder than you will ever be. He actually cared about me unlike you." Kagome hissed back.

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch. That is unless you never wish to see our son again, or the light of day for that matter." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru... It's just I am no whore and I can't stand the fact you sleep with other women and I can't do anything about it." Kagome sighed.

"What I do is none of your concern. You will not bring up the subject again unless you have a death wish. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome said dejectedly.

* * *

Two weeks later

Kagome had finished packing everything for her and Yuumei, Kagome was sort of happy she was going back to Japan she would be able to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha , Koga, her mom and brother, and the one person she had been dying to see. Sara came into the bedroom. "Sesshoumaru is ready let's go." Sara said to her.

Kagome grabbed her bags and walked passed Sara, and down to the nursery.

"Oh didn't I tell you?, Yuumei is already downstairs with his handsome daddy." she said smirking.

Kagome walked out the room but not before grabbing Yuumeis' favorite stuffed toy.

Sesshoumaru was holding Yuumei in his arms when Kagome and Sara came down the steps.

"Finally ready?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head and followed Sesshoumaru and Sara out. Yuumei held out his arms for Kagome after her bags were put in the trunk.

Sesshoumaru handed his son to Kagome and the four got into the car. Kagome ran her hand thorough Yuumei's hair. As the car drove to the airport.

"When we get to Japan a car will be waiting for us, I already asked my father to fix up the nursery for Yuumei." Sesshoumaru said to them. Kagome didn't say anything she just listened to him.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Sara asked him. The room next to mine."Sesshoumaru said to her.

When the car arrived at the airport all of them got out the car and waited for their bags, they walked into the airport had their baggage checked and walked to the gate to board the plane.

Kagome handed the lady her ticket as did Sesshoumaru and Sara. Once they were all on the plane . Kagome laid her head back as Yuumei played with a lock of her hair.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the plane landed in Japan. When it was time to get off the plane, Sesshoumaru, Sara, Kagome and Yuumei stood up and got off the plane to go find the car that would take them to the family manor. Their luggage would be retrieved by the driver of the car.

"It's so good to be home!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That it is." Sesshoumaru replied as they climbed into the car.

In no time, they were driving to the manor. When they finally got there, Inutaisho was waiting on the front lawn for them as the driver had called him saying they would be there momentarily.

"Ah my son, it is good to see you." Inutaisho said as he embraced his son. "It is good to see you as well Kagome. You are looking thinner than you normally do, are you feeling alright?" Inutaisho asked.

"I am just fine. Thank you for your concern." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"And who is this?" Inutashio asked as he looked at Sara.

"Sara is Yuumei's nanny." Sesshoumaru said to him .

Inutashio nodded his head and walked over to Kagome who was still holding Yuumei.

"May I ?" Inutashio asked her.

Kagome smiled and handed Yuumei over to his grandfather.

"Please come inside later we'll go back to your guy's home, the nursery is almost done there.' he told them as they walked into the manor.

Kagome sat down on the sofa and rested. "Kagome would you like something to eat?" Inutashio asked her.

"No, I'm okay." she said.

Sesshoumaru and Sara left her alone but not before Sesshoumaru pulled her to the side. "Remember what I said if you want to live." he told her before walking away.

* * *

After they left her she stood up she walked out the house and down the walkway and began walking she didn't care where as long as she was away from Sesshoumaru and Sara. She ended up at a small cottage like house, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and she leaped into the person's arms."Kagome." Naraku said in shock.

"I missed you she said and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

So you know what I'm going to get to work on The guardian been a while since I updated it, as well as Sacrifice. 


	25. Chapter 25

Naraku kissed her back, He pulled her into the house and locked the front door. They made their way over to the couch. Kagome straddled Naraku she used her hand to undo his pants. Naraku attacked her neck. Kagome moaned as she felt hi hands move to her jeans where he unzipped them. Kagome broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked her.

"He wanted to come for a visit." she told him as she undid the buttons on his shirt. "Can we talk later?" she asked him as she pulled his shirt off. She kissed his muscular chest. Naraku Stopped Kagome and looked into her eyes. "Kagome we can't." He said to her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"I want you, God knows I do, but he'll know, and I don't want him to hurt you more than he has already." he told her.

Kagome sighed but didn't get off of him. "You don't know what I've been going through ,he's having an affair with the maid, he even bought her along." She told him.

Naraku kissed her on her forehead. "Naraku can you do something for me?" She asked him.

"I'll do anything you want." he told her.

"Cut my hair." she said.

Naraku looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would you want to cut your hair off?" he asked her.

I've had it for so long, plus it's uneven now, he got mad at me and cut a piece off." She said showing him . Naraku looked at her hair. "Okay." He said

Kagome smiled at him. Naraku lifted Kagome off of him. "Follow me." He said to her.

Kagome was now seated on Naraku's bed, she smiled at the memories came back.

"How short?" Naraku asked her

"To my chin." she said to him. Naraku's eyes widened.

"Kagome, I can't cut your hair but I know someone who can." Naraku told her.

"You do, who?" she asked him.

"My cousin's boyfriend you meant him Jakotsu." he said to her.

"Oh yes, okay call him." Kagome said with a smile.

Naraku picked his phone up and called over to Bankotsu's . "Hello." Bankotsu said.

"Hey Bank, is your idiot there?" Naraku asked him.

Bankotsu laughed. "It depends what do you want with him?" he asked.

"Well Kagome is here and she wants to cut her hair." Naraku told him.

"She's what!, how did she get to Japan?!" Bankotsu yelled.

Naraku growled into the phone. "Look just bring Jakotsu over here with his supplies." Naraku told him and hung up. Naraku sat down next to Kagome.

"Tell me the real reason that you're doing this?" Naraku asked her.

"My way of rebelling." she said

"I see, are you sure you want to do this?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome said to him.

"I love you." Naraku said as he attacked her lips.

Kagome put her hands through Naraku's thick wavy hair, enjoying his kisses as his tongue entered her sweet mouth.

Naraku pushed Kagome down on the bed being careful not to crush her, that was when he noticed how small she had gotten since the last time he had saw her. Naraku kissed her way down her neck.

"What happened to you ?" Naraku asked her.

"I haven't been eating well, you don't know what I've been going through." Kagome said to him.

Naraku got off of her and helped her up. "Come on then I'm going to feed you." he said.

Kagome got off of the bed and took Naraku's hand and walked out the bedroom and back downstairs.

The two walked into the kitchen , Kagome sat at the counter. "You know we hardly spent anytime in here when I spent those few days with you." Kagome said to him.

"I know." Naraku said to her as he opened the refrigerator, and took out some bread, eggs and some sausage. Naraku turned the stove on letting the pan get hot.

"I love you." she said as she looked up at him.

"Kagome why do you stay with him?" he asked her.

"I don't have a choice, I have no job, he would take me away from my son." she told him.

Naraku cracked the eggs as he placed the sausage into the pan. "Kagome stay with me I'll hire a lawyer and we'll fight for custody of your son." he told her.

"Sesshoumaru is a Lord, for god sakes his family is rich, richest in Japan!" she yelled.

"So what, are you going to continue to let him just beat you?!" Naraku yelled back.

"You don't understand, Naraku I'm afraid of him, and he knows it." She cried. Naraku finished with breakfast and placed the eggs and sausage and toast on two plates. He then walked over to her and pulled her to him. Kagome buried her face into the crook of Naraku's neck.

Kagome cried, Naraku moved his hands up and down her back. "I don't know what to do." she said to him.

Naraku pulled Kagome away and looked at her. "Sit down and eat." Naraku said to her.

Kagome did as he said, Naraku poured Kagome a glass of orange juice and set it before her.

Kagome began to eat , Naraku did as well. The doorbell rang, Kagome jumped when she heard the bell. Naraku stood up. "Relax it's just my cousin." Naraku assured her.

Kagome relaxed after that. Naraku walked into the other room and opened the front door to see Jakotsu and Bankotsu standing there. "Okay where is the little beauty?" Jakotsu asked as he walked in pushing pass Naraku.

Bankotsu walked in closing the door behind him. Jakotsu placed his bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen where Kagome was eating.

"Kagome nice to see you again." Jakotsu said to her as he took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Nice to see you too." She said .

"Will you let her eat." Naraku yelled as he and Bankotsu walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh hush, I'm going to let her eat." Jakotsu said as he walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself and Bankotsu a cup.

"How short do you want you hair?" Jakotsu asked.

"To my chin." she said before drinking her juice.

"That's pretty short, won't your husband be I don't know pissed?" Bank asked her.

Naraku glared at Bankotsu. "I suppose he will be." Kagome said to him

"Well when you're ready We'll go up to Naraku's bedroom and do your hair. "Jakotsu told her.

Kagome finished eating. "Let's go." she told Jakotsu. Naraku and Bankotso started to follow when Jakotsu stopped them.

"You two, stay down here." Jakotsu told the two. Naraku glared at him.

"She will be fine." Jakotsu assured him. Naraku nodded his head, he kissed Kagome on her lips before watching her go up to his bedroom with Jakotsu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the back with Sara sitting in the chair beside him, Yuumei was in the house with Sesshomaru's father and Step-mother. "You have such wonderful family."Sara said to him.

"Yes I know." Sesshoumaru told her.

"We will be going to my home soon." he said to her. Sesshoumaru told her as he looked at his watch, his blood was boiling Kagome had been gone for a few hours now, he didn't know where she was, he had started to call her mom, but decided not to, he didn't feel like talking to the woman.

"Where the hell is she?" Sesshoumaru growled. Sara looked at her boss and lover.

"I'm sure she will be back soon." Sara said to him.

"Sara I'll warn you now, you will go on birth control, you won't carry my pups." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why not?" Sara asked him.

"You're just a mistress, Kagome is my wife and therefore she will be the only one to have my pups and if by some chance you stupidly become pregnant I will make you abort it." He said

Sara was shocked, she was a lost for words. "I understand." Sara said to him.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was short, it was cut to her chin, Kagome smiled, she felt so free.

"Thank you Jakotsu." Kagome said to him.

"You're most welcome." he told her. "Now go show it to the fool downstairs." he said with a grin.

Kagome ran her hands through her short hair before walking out of Naraku's bedroom and back down the stairs.

Naraku was looking at T.V. with Bankotsu when Kagome came down clearing her throat. Naraku turned his head to see Kagome and her new haircut. Naraku walked over to her and kissed her on her lips, she was beautiful. "You're beautiful." He said to her.

Kagome kissed him back. "Get out!" Naraku growled to Bankotsu and Jakotsu as he came down with his bag.

"That's rude." Jak." said to him.

"Thank you again Jakotsu." Kagome said to him.

"You're welcome." he told her before he and Bankotsu left the house.

* * *

Kagome looked at Naraku. Naraku without warning pulled Kagome's skirt up over her hips.

Naraku's eyes gleamed when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. He growled low in his throat. Naraku undid his pants pulling his erection out. Kagome licked her lips. Naraku wasted no time he quickly entered her, loving the feel of her. Kagome groaned as he stayed still. Kagome threw her head back as Naraku began to move inside of her. "OO...Naraku, I missed this." she said in between moans.

Naraku moved his hand to her ass, cupping it. Naraku lifted her legs locking around his back, his hips moving forward, their pelvises grinding together.

He began to move in a slow motion, not knowing when would be the last time they would be intimate like this again, He didn't know what had come over him, he wasn't sure if it was her new hairstyle or what, but he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Naraku licked his way up her neck, her skin was so soft. Kagome panted as he moved inside of her, going harder with each thrust. Her finger curled , into his hair. She felt Naraku's fangs scrape across her neck, nipping lightly. Kagome pulled Naraku up by his hair he looked into her eyes. Kagome pressed her lips against Naraku's warm mouth. Naraku kissed her back.

Kagome closed her eyes as she came. Naraku bit her lip as he spilled his seed inside of her. They stayed still for a sometime neither wanting to separate. Naraku finally, with regret untangled himself from her.

Kagome took hi hand in her and bought it to her mouth and kissed it. Naraku growled in approval. Kagome looked at Naraku's watch it was getting late she had to return to the Inutashio's home.

Naraku led Kagome up to his bedroom he placed her clothes in the washing machine so they would be ready by time she finished with her shower. He declined to shower with her knowing they wouldn't get much of one.

Kagome showered washing Naraku's scent off of her. She turned the shower off ans waked out the bathroom with a towel around her . Naraku came in the room with her now dried clothes. He handed them to her. Kagome dropped her towel and put her clothes on in front of him.

After she dressed Naraku walked out the house with her and drove her back home, he stopped about a block away. "Thank you for today, I'll call you when I get the chance." Kagome told him before kissing him on the lips.

Naraku watched as Kagome got out the car and walked down the street to the where the mansion was. He started the car and drove down he watched as she entered the house, he drove off hating himself for taking her back there.

* * *

"I'm back." Kagome said as she walked into the house.

Sesshoumaru by this time was sitting in the living room with his Father, Kagome walked in Sesshoumaru had to look at her twice before he spoke. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" He growled.

"I cut it do you like?" she asked him.

"I think you look beautiful." Inutashio said.

Sesshoumaru growled, he didn't like this one bit. "Yes you do Kagome, I can't wait to we're alone." he said to her

Kagome heard the threat in his words. "Me either Sesshoumaru, now I'm going to check on Yuumei." she said and walked up the stairs.

"We'll be leaving soon Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her as she was half way up the steps.

Kagome checked on Yuumei she then walked over to the window and looked out it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru said it's time to go." Sara said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and picked Yuumei up along with his diaper bag, and walked out the room. Sesshoumaru was saying his goodbyes to his dad and step-mom.

"Kagome when you're ready we should have a family dinner." Izayoi said to Kagome.

"Yes that will be nice."Kagome said to her before waking out the house. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to Kagome on the ride home.

Kagome got out the car she watched as Sara smiled at something Sesshoumaru had whispered in her ear. Kagome kissed Yuumei on his head. Sesshoumaru took his key out and opened the door.

"Sara would be so kind as to take Yuumei up to his room it's the third door on your right. Sesshoumaru said to her. Sara nodded. Kagome handed Yuumei over to Sara, handing her, the bag. Sara walked up the stairs leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her, "You cut your hair, what else did you do?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and grabbed her by her chin. Kagome whimpered as his claws dug into her cheek. "I grow tired of you disobeying me." he told her.

"I'm sorry for not asking you if I could go out." she said with tears in her eyes.

"This is your last warning, you leave again with out my permission I will break you." he said and walked off.

Ok next story to update Friends or Lovers


	26. Chapter 26

I am no longer accepting Anonymous Reviews

And as for you Random why don't you read the whole story?, Mad Love Takes Place in America not Japan, Next time be man or woman enough to send a signed review. And it's a fanfic, you make them what you want them, obviously if this was the anime Naraku would only want Kagome's death.

* * *

Here is Prisoner you Guys read and review please. 

Kagome woke up early the next morning and got out the bed Sesshoumaru was still sleeping, she took the time to take a shower and get dressed, she then went into Yuumei's nursery to get him ready for the day. After bathing him she took him downstairs, she sat him in his highchair while she started breakfast.

Sara came down to see Kagome cooking. "How nice of you to make breakfast." She said to her.

"Someone has to." Kagome said without looking at her.

"You know Kagome you should obey Sesshoumaru, you'll find, he can be very generous when you're." Sara said as she turned the coffee machine on.

"You think so, I can do everything he wants and he still has a problem with me!" She yelled.

"Kagome, be quiet or you'll wake him!" Sara hissed. "I honestly have no problem with you. But obviously you like getting beat." Sara said to her

"Like hell you don't have a problem with me. Everyone has a problem with me. I was never good enough for him, no matter how much I tried. I loved the arrogant jerk. I still love him!" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome…" Sara sighed as she walked over and embraced Kagome. "Please do not cry over him. I know it's hard, but you have to just let it go. You have to try your hardest to be subservient to him, play the weak damsel in distress. He likes to think he's the boss. Just let him think he is and do what he says and you'll be fine."

"I try Sara, really. I do. It's just so hard. He makes me so angry. He beats me and tortures me and nobody gives a damn." Kagome whined as she laid her head on Sara's shoulder. It was nice to have someone to talk to for a change.

"It'll be alright. Just behave and spend more time with me and I can help you if you need it okay? I really don't want to see you hurt." Sara said as she wiped Kagome's tears and pulled away. "Now let's get cooking and hopefully Sesshoumaru will be in a better mood this morning hmm?"

Kagome finished making breakfast while Sara put the plates on the kitchen table. Yummei looked at both women. "He really is a handsome baby." Sara said to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said to her.

"Your new style is cute." Sara said as she put the glasses on the table.

"I think I made Sesshoumaru angry with this new look." She said as she began putting pancakes on the plate.

"Well you have the face for it, not. Many could pull the look off." Sara told her.

"A friend did it." Kagome told her.

Breakfast was now on the table. Sesshoumaru came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see food on the table.

"Morning." Sara said to him.

"Morning Sara." He said and kissed her on her cheek

He then walked over to Kagome and looked at her. Morning." He said to her.

"Morning Sesshoumaru., I fixed breakfast, Sara helped me, your paper is on the table as always." She said.

"Good Kagome, sit down so we can all eat." He said to them.

Kagome sat down next to Yummei, she began to feed him.

"So where did you go yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I told you I got my haircut." She said.

"It took you most of the day to get your haircut?" he asked her.

"Well yes. I walked there. I didn't want to burden anyone with asking for a ride, so I just walked." Kagome replied to her curious husband.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said as he started to eat. "What else did you do while you were out 'walking'?"

"I just walked, got some breakfast and then got my hair cut." Kagome replied.

"Well I think your hair looks wonderful Kagome." Sara chimed in.

"Why thank you Sara! At least somebody likes it." Kagome giggled.

"Inutaisho-Sama liked it very much." Sara smiled.

"Yes. That was nice." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Both women replied at the same time and broke out laughing.

"It seems you two have become fast friends?" Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow.

"Well would you rather us hate each other?" Sara asked him

"No." He said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Yuumei. "So what are we going to do today?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking that we take the baby to the park, then have lunch." He said to Sara.

"That sounds nice." Sara said to him.

"Can I go and see my mom?" Kagome asked him.

"We'll see." He told her.

"What about Sango, I know she's had her baby by now, I don't even know what she had." Kagome told him.

"Are they the only people you want to see?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Yes, that person has moved on with their life." Kagome told him.

"You think I'm stupid?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Naraku doesn't want me, Why the hell do you keep bringing him up, yes he may love me and I him, but we can't be together!" she yelled.

Yuumei started to cry with all the noise going on. Kagome picked him up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, baby boy. You don't need to see this or hear his." Kagome cooed to her son.

"Kagome put Yuumei in his room and then go to ours." Sesshoumaru snapped at her.

"Yes my mate." Kagome replied with her head lowered so she was looking at the ground. Sara looked at her sadly.

* * *

Kagome placed her son in his crib before leaving him, to go to her own. Kagome sat down on the bed in her room and waited for Sesshoumaru to come up the stairs.

"What did I say that for, he just made me so angry." She said

"Sess, don't be too hard on her, you did say she would be the only woman to have your pups." Sara reminded him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at her and walked up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Kagome sitting on the bed.

"Kagome get dressed." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to make you angry." She said.

"Kagome get dressed we're taking our son out." He said to her. Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom to shower.

The phone rang while Kagome was taking a shower. "Hello." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey dad, ." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"How's everything?" Inutashio asked.

"Good, getting ready to take Kagome and Yuumei to the park, why?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I was thinking that you could come over for dinner. I'm sure that Kagome isn't in the mood to make dinner." Inutashio said to him.

"Ok, let's say eight." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Eight it is." His father said and hung up.

Kagome came out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"We will be eating at my dad's tonight." He said to her.

"Will Sara be coming?" she asked him.

"No Sara won't be coming." He told her as he watched her walk over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of pants and a top for dinner tonight, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, she was smaller than usual, he had made sure she ate, always even when he put her in that room, and Yuumei was a healthy weight, so she didn't starve.

"Kagome are you eating?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, I've just had a lot on my mind." She told him.

Kagome put on a blue top and a pair of jeans on. She let her hair air dry. Sesshoumaru got up off the bed and walked over to her, he ran his hand through her short do.

"Let's go." He said to her as they walked out the bedroom and to the nursery. Yuumei was standing in his crib. Kagome walked over to him and picked him up. Sesshoumaru grabbed the diaper bag. Kagome put a jacket on Yuumei before following Sesshoumaru out the room.

"Sara we'll be back in a bit." Sesshoumaru said to her as Kagome placed Yuumei in his stroller.

"Have fun." She said as they walked out the house.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the park, Kagome walked over to a bench and sat down. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry forever making you angry, can things go back to how they were before?" she asked him.

"Before you cheated?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." She said

"We can try." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Kagome!" She heard someone call her name. Kagome looked up and saw Sango with her baby. Kagome stood up.

"Sango?!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her best friend

"What are you doing here, I heard you were living in New York?" Sango said to her.

"I am. We just came for a visit wanted everyone to see the baby." Kagome told her.

"Speaking of what did. You have?" She asked Sango.

"I had a little girl." Sango told her.

"Oh, is she here?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes." Sango said with a smile as she turned around and reached in the stroller and turned back to face Kagome with a little girl about three months, she had a head full of black hair. She had violet eyes like her dad

"She's adorable Sango." Kagome said to her. Sango handed her to Kagome.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked

"Akahana." Sango told her.

Akahana looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled at her. "Come on Sango it's time you meant Yuumei." Kagome told her as she walked back over to where Sesshoumaru was now holding their son.

Yuumei looked at Kagome. He growled when he saw another baby in her arms.

"Yuumei this is Sango, well Aunt Sango to you." Kagome corrected.

"Sess, let Sango hold Yummei." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru handed his son to Sango. "Hey handsome, I'm your Aunt Sango." Sango said to him

Yummei, sniffed his nose, taking in her scent. He seemed to relax after taking in her scent. Kagome sat down by Sesshoumaru as she held Akahana.

"Isn't she cute Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Akahana and then at Kagome. "You have a beautiful daughter Sango." Sesshoumaru told her.

Yummei pulled on Sango's hair "You like hair huh?" Sango asked as she took her hair out his hands.

"Speaking of hair, Kagome why did you cut you're your hair?" Sango asked her.

"Oh, well I thought it was time for a change." Kagome told her

"Well I like it. You look cute." Sango said. Sango looked at her watch. "Sorry to cut this short Kags but I have to go." Sango told her as she handed Yuumei back to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome handed Sango Akahana. "Hey Kags stop by while you're so we can really catch up." Sango said to her.

"Ok." Kagome said.

Sango left with Akahana. "That was nice seeing Sango again." Kagome said to him.

"We better be going too, we have to get ready for dinner." He said.

Kagome stood up and stretched as Sesshoumaru placed their son in the stroller.

* * *

Dinner

Mercedes was already at her dad's and step mother's house, as was Inuyasha and his date.

"So old man have you seen the baby?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Inuyasha." His dad said in a warning voice.

Inuyasha ears went flat against his head. "Sorry." Inuyasha said.

The doorbell rang. The maid answered the door letting Sesshoumaru and Kagome, with Yuumei in her arms. "Hello everyone." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome handed him Yuumei

Inuyasha looked at his nephew. "He has my ears." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat down beside Sesshoumaru. Izayoi came out and sat down next to Inutashio.

"Can we eat now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not yet we're waiting for one more guest." Inutashio said to him.

"Who?" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Mercedes asked at once.

"You'll see." Was all Inutashio said to them.

Food was being bought to the table when the doorbell rang, Once again the maid answered the door to let the guest in.

In walked Naraku. Kagome gasped, Sesshoumaru growled.

"Naraku I'm glad you could come, seeing as you're dating my daughter." Inutashio said.

Mercedes looked at her dad. Kagome looked at Naraku was he dating Mercedes again?

Naraku sat down next to Mercedes. "Inutashio, your daughter and I are..." Before he could finish Mercedes interrupted.

"We're getting married." Mercedes said. Kagome coughed on her water.

"Are you okay dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Kagome said.

* * *

Naraku looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and then ran out the room in tears.

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call

Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Naraku stood up and ran after her. Sesshoumaru stayed still.

Naraku found Kagome crying out by the driveway. "Kagome?" Naraku said to her.

"Go back inside with your fiancee!" she yelled at him.

"She isn't my fiancé." Naraku told her.

"Really I didn't see you denying it." She said as she turned around to look at him.

"Kagome I was shocked when she said it, obviously. She didn't tell her dad that we broke up." He told her.

"Do you think I would, had made love to you yesterday if I was engaged?" He asked her.

Naraku walked over to her and pulled her to him.

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes

Each lovin' day

And know this feeling won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much." She told him.

Naraku nuzzled her neck "Leave him." Naraku said to her.

Kagome looked at Naraku. Naraku wiped the tears from her eyes. "He'll kill me." Kagome said to him.

Naraku looked into her eyes. She was afraid.

_Every word I say is true _

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

I promise you

Sesshoumaru had enough. He was going to get Kagome.

Naraku wanted to take her away, her and her son. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he held her close to him.

Naraku felt Sesshoumaru coming and pulled away from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where the couple was. "Our son needs to be changed." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome left leaving the two alone.

"So you're engaged to my sister are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You know I'm not. Mercedes never told your dad we broke up." He said

"Do you care about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You know the answer to that." Naraku told him.

"Good, then let her go Naraku before I force your hand." Sesshoumaru told him and walked back in the house.

The song is by Nsync, This I promise you


	27. Chapter 27

Here you go, I'm updating as fast as I can, keep in mind I no longer have an Co-Author. please read and review Thanks.

* * *

A few days had gone by Kagome was out in the back, she heard Sesshoumaru come out and sit down beside her. "Sess, do you mind if I go out for a while with Sango?" Kagome asked him.

"Where to?" He asked her

"Just a little shopping and some lunch." She told him.

"Go ahead Kagome." He said to her. Kagome was a little surprised to hear him agree.

"Thank you. I'll call if I'm going to be a little longer." She told him. Kagome kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house and called Sango.

"Hey Sango, are you busy today?"

"No, why?" Sango asked her.

"How about going out?" Kagome asked

"Okay, give me an hour I have a few errands to run." Sango told her.

"Okay call me when you're done." Kagome told her and hung up.

Kagome looked at the time. It was 5:00. She went back downstairs.

"I thought you were going out." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I am, Sango is taking care of a few things and then she's going to call me." She explained to him.

"You want me to get started on dinner?" she asked him.

"No." He told her.

Kagome smiled at him and sat down in the chair. "So what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Sara and I will entertain ourselves." He said to her.

"How nice." She said "If Sango calls tell her I'm getting dressed." She said and went up the stairs.

"Jerk, he's going to sleep with her, if it wasn't for Yuumei I would try to leave." She said as she walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome finished her shower and walked back into her bedroom she looked through her clothes she picked out a pair of low hip hugger pants in black and green and a top in the same color, She put it in her bag, to hide it from Sesshoumaru. She then put on a pair of jeans and a white tank. She grabbed her sneakers and her other shoes and came down stairs, to see Sara and Sesshoumaru kissing.

Kagome cleared her throat. Sesshoumaru stopped kissing Sara. "Did Sango call?" She asked.

"No." He told her as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his credit card and handed it to Kagome.

The doorbell rang, Kagome walked over to it and answered it. "Hey Kagome." Sango said.

"Hey you ready to go?" Sango asked her.

"Yes, Yuumei is taking a nap." Kagome told her.

"Ok let's go." Sango said.

Kagome walked out the house not even bothering saying bye to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sango asked her.

"Sango have you ever been to a club?" Kagome asked

"Yeah a few why?" she asked.

"Let's go to one." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome what about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked her.

"Tonight I want to forget I'm married to him, please Sango can we go?"

Sango looked at what she had on. "We have to go back to my house first." Sango told her.

"Thanks, Sango." She said to her.

Sango drove back to her house and parked the car her and Kagome went in the house. "Miroku is out with the baby." Sango told her.

"You mind if I make a call while you change?" Kagome asked her.

"No go ahead." Sango told her.

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed."Hello." She heard him say.

"Naraku it's me, Kagome."

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, are you up to going to a club tonight?" she asked him.

"I am." He said

"Good, name one." She said.

"Spiral."

"Ok I'll see you there in a few hours." She told him and hung up.

Kagome took her clothes out her bag and changed into them, Sango came back down changed and looked at Kagome.

"I see you're all ready to go." Sango said to her.

"Yeah, hey Sango you ever been to that club Spiral?"

"It's hard to get in there." Sango told her.

"Well let's go anyway, who knows we might get in." Kagome said to her.

Sango didn't say anything she knew her friend was up to something. The two got back in the car and took off driving."It'll be about an hour before we get to the club." Sango told her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked Naraku.

"I'm going out for a while, why you need anything?" He asked her.

"No, just you're dressed up, a hot date?"

"Yeah." He said with a grin as he grabbed his keys.

"Don't be here when I get back." He said and left.

"Well Guess Bank won't be getting any rest tonight." She said as she grabbed her car keys and left Naraku's

* * *

Kagome and Sango arrived at the club. "We're going to be here for a while."Sango said as they got out the car and walked over to stand in the long line.

"I hope this worth it." Sango said to her.

"Trust me. Sango it is." She told her.

Naraku arrived at Spiral and was walking to the front of the line when he spotted Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome, Sango." He said to them.

"Naraku." Sango said and looked at Kagome.

"Come on." Naraku said grabbing Kagome by the hand, Sango followed behind them as they walked up to the bouncer.

"Now I see why you wanted to come." Sango said as Naraku talked to the bouncer.

"I needed to see him." Kagome simply told her.

"Come on Ladies." Naraku said to them.

"Just like that ,We're in?" Sango asked him.

Yeah." He said as he took Kagome by the hand and led them into the club.

Naraku found them and table. "I'm get us some drinks, Naraku, Kagome what would you like?" Sango asked them.

"Beer, he said as he kissed Kagome on her lips.

"And you?" she asked once Kagome was able to talk.

"Club soda." Kagome told her.

Sango shook her head and went to get the drinks. "I'm glad you called me." He said as he traced her face with his fingers.

The music was playing in the background. Kagome heard the music. She stood up. Naraku looked at what she had on, Her toned stomach, he remembered how he had dipped his tongue in her belly button

Kagome moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear.

"Let's dance." She said to him.

Naraku smirked and stood up, the two walked onto the dance floor. Sango came back with their drinks to see them getting ready to dance.

* * *

_Spoken:_

_I need time (time)_

_Love (love)_

_Joy (joy)_

_I need space_

_I need me _

_(Action!)_

Kagome began to mov her body against Naraku's as the music started.

Say hello to the girl that I am!

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God, I need some answers

Kagome grinded her body up against His, Naraku's hands moved to her butt, She moved away from Naraku and began dancing by herself, She felt so free, Sango watched As Kagome danced.

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

Kagome danced back over to Naraku, She swayed her hip's form side to side.

Naraku moved his body along with her. Kagome licked the side of his face.

Sango's eyes went wide

"Oh God." Sango said

_I tell 'em what I like _

What I want

What I don't

But every time I do I stand corrected

Things that I've been told

I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize

I'm Overprotected

Kagome turned her back to him and placed his hands on her sides, she ran her hands through her short hair. This is what she wanted to be this way for once in her life no one telling her what to do.

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)

I need… space

(This is it, this is it)

Kagome grabbed Naraku by the hand and ran off the dance floor leaving Sango behind, Naraku told the bouncer to make sure Sango got home Naraku and Kagome got in his car and drove back to his place. Naraku quickly unlocked the front door to his house Kagome began kissing him, she unzipped his pants as they made it to the living room, Naraku dropped his keys on the floor

_I don't need nobody's _

Tellin me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

Kagome straddled Naraku and pulled the rest of his clothes off, Naraku pulled her pants and top off, He ripped her bra off with his claws.

She gasped as the cool air hit her flesh, Kagome threw her head back, her hand landed on the floor next to a bottle, she picked the bottle up but it turned out to be a can of whip cream. Kagome smiled , deviously at him as she shook the can.

She squirted the whip cream on his chest.

"You're mine." He said.

Kagome reached down and felt how big he was. Kagome was trembling with anticipation.

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

"I love your ass." Naraku said as he smacked it, making Kagome yelp.

He ran his hand down to her hips. Kagome bent down and licked the whip cream off his chest, . Naraku groaned as he placed his hands on the side of her head. The space between her legs grew hot and wet.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He said to her.

Kagome did as he asked. He inched his fingers inside her, sliding in and out until she wanted to scream with pleasure.

He eased his hand from her and dropped to his knees so his mouth was level with her tender assets.

I don't need nobody's

Tellin me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

His hot tongue was inside of her, licking insatiably. She cried out and arched toward him as the first of many orgasms erupted from the core of her soul.

Kagome nibbled a trail of kisses down his muscular chest. Kagome met his gaze. He reached for her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"I know." She said laughing.

Naraku sat up, a moan escaped her lips as he sank into her.

"Harder!" she screamed as she moved her hips upward.

Naraku rode her hard, pushing into her and giving her ecstasy.

"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku, Naraku."

The sensations rushed her. She shuddered against him.

"Oh, Naraku!" She screamed

Afterward Kagome rested against Naraku's shoulder and grinned.

_What am I to do with my life _

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected.

Naraku kissed Kagome on her neck. "Stay the night." He said more than asked

Kagome looked at him. Kagome kissed him on his lips. "I need the phone." She said to him.

Naraku reached back and handed her his cell phone, all the time he w as still inside of her.

Kagome groaned as he began to move inside of her. "Hello."

"Hey Sango." Kagome said

"Kagome where the hell are you I had to take a cab home!" She yelled.

"Sorry I'm at Naraku's can you do me a huge favor Godmother of my child and future kids." She said as she ran a hand through Naraku's hair.

"What?!" Sango yelled.

"Can you call him at midnight and tell him I was too wiped out and I'm staying the night and I'll see him in the morning please?" Kagome asked her.

"Fine, but I want all the details." Sango said and hung up.

Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's shoulders as he came inside of her again.

* * *

Sango looked at the clock on her night stand. Miroku was already asleep. She picked up the phone and waited for Sesshoumaru to answer. Sesshoumaru was kissing Sara when the phone rang. "Hello." He said

"Sesshoumaru sorry to wake you,, this is Sango listen Kagome is going to stay the night, we had a little too much to drink". She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the time, "You're just getting in?" he growled.

"Yeah, well I'll drop her off in the morning." She said and hung up.

Sesshoumaru looked at the phone hung it up. "Was that about her?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah, she'll be home in the morning." He said and went back to kissing her.

**Okay The Song was Overprotected By: Britney Spears**

**I think it fits her**

**Anyway read and review**


	28. Chains

Special Thanks to Coolaid for the Poem. The song is called Chains by Tina Arena, which I don't own

* * *

Kagome woke up in Naraku's bed alone. "Naraku?" Kagome called out. She didn't hear the shower running. She looked at the bedroom door. She heard movement outside the door. "Morning." Naraku said as he walked in with a tray of food.

"Morning." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"I decided to make you breakfast in bed." He said as he placed the tray on her lap.

Kagome looked at the food. "How come you never served me breakfast in bed before?" She asked.

Naraku sat down beside her on the bed. "I wanted to but you wouldn't leave me alone, you wanted to keep me in the bedroom." He retorted.

"Hmph." She said as she picked up her glass of juice.

"Aww, honey you know I love you." He said as he kissed her on her hand.

"I really don't want to go back to that house." She said.

"Then don't." Naraku told her.

"Easier said than done." She told him.

"Your son?" he asked

"Yes, I love my son, one time I never thought I'd live to see him as old as he is."

"Is he hurting you?" Naraku asked her.

"The usual." She said as she finished her breakfast.

"He's sleeping with the nanny, but if I mention your name he's ready to kill me." She told Naraku.

Kagome began to cry. "I can't do this anymore, I never know when my last day will be, or he'll make me do something I hate." She cried.

Naraku placed the tray on the night stand and placed Kagome onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck.

"Shh. I'm sorry Kagome, I wish in my heart that I had been the one to marry you."

"You're here now." She said as she ran her hand over his arm.

Kagome turned around in his lap so that she was now facing him. "We can't." He told her.

Kagome ignored his warning and licked and sucked on his neck. Naraku groaned. "You never did play fair." He growled.

"You know you want me." She whispered in his ear.

Kagome moved her hand down to Naraku's boxers. "Don't you dare." He hissed. Kagome smirked as she grabbed him

"You win." He said as he lifted her off of him and got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Naraku walked over to the bathtub and turned it on. He watched as the water fill up. He turned it off and looked in the cabinet where he found some scented body wash that Jakotsu had gotten him.

Naraku poured some into the tub and then went to retrieve Kagome.

Once they were both back in the bathroom, they removed their clothes Naraku stepped into the tub first, Kagome in and grabbed hold of him.. Naraku curved his hand over her breasts, he wet the sponge, he rubbed circles over Kagome's breasts, paying extra attention to her nipples., He then followed the path of the sponge with his tongue.

When his mouth reached her nipples, he paused to suck on them. The sensation sent a zing straight down to her private parts. He moved the sponge too in between her thighs.

The first stroke made her gasp. Naraku dropped the sponge and sank to his knees. Then he settled his mouth right against her and ran his tongue along her most sensitive spot. Kagome was crying out in ecstasy as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her.

After she reached her climax, Naraku rose from his knees and kissed her.

"I think we should finish this in the bedroom."

Kagome watched as Naraku got out the tub, she got out as well Naraku pushed her up against the wall. He cupped her breasts in both hands and nibbled on her earlobe.

"I can't keep my hands off of you." Kagome released a soft moan.

"The bed." His voice was with need. Kagome ran her hands down his back. She had to have him.

Naraku carried Kagome back into the bedroom. Naraku got down on his knees and moved on top of her. With one push he was inside of her. The fell of him sent shivers down her spine. He began to thrust slowly inside her. Kagome lifted her hips as she met each stroke. As she came near her climax Naraku pumped faster. Kagome cried out.

When Naraku came, his roar of satisfaction that she pleased him greatly.

And even though she was married to a cruel cold man for now. She was safe in Naraku's arms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat outside by the pool with Sara by his side, he had Yuumei sitting in his playpen.

"It's 11:00 a.m.. She's still not here." Sara said to him.

"Then she will be punished when she does get her ass home." Sesshoumaru said to her.

* * *

Kagome was dropped off at home by Naraku, she took her keys out and opened the front door.

"I'm home." Kagome said as she closed the front door.

"Finally home?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in from the other room.

"Sesshoumaru." She said softly.

"Did you have a good time with Sango?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry I drank so much." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her, he tipped her chin up and looked at her face. "You were supposed to be home or call did you forget we have a son?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to have a little fun." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled at her Kagome instantly backed up. "I'm sorry." She said as she held her head down.

"Take a shower and hurry up." Sesshoumaru told her and walked away from her.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower she let the water hit her as her mind went back to the last few hours she had spent making love to Naraku. Her mind than went to Sesshoumaru, she felt so stupid she let his smile and seduction get her into this horrible marriage.

Holding on is all I can do now until I get away from u,

Holding on is all I can do as I try to hold my head up high and face the sky,

Holding on is all I can do as you hold me down and make me frown,

Holding on is all I can do as I pray that one day I will be free from you,

But until then holding on is all I can do for my body you my break but my soul you'll never take.

Kagome finished her shower and went into the bedroom with a towel around her and picked out something to wear, she walked back down and saw Yummei in his playpen. Kagome walked over to him and picked him up. 

She kissed him on his hair. "I missed you, but mommy needed to get away if only for a night." She said.

Sara came in the room with Sesshoumaru the two looked at her."Kagome you have returned." Sara said to her.

Kagome didn't respond, she just walked over to the window and looked out it. "We need to go shopping, seems Mercedes want to move this wedding along." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"He won't marry her. He's too good for her!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked over to her. "Sara take my son out to the car." He told her. Sara did as he said and took Yummei out to the car.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Stop." She said as the back of her head hit the wall.

"He's going to marry her, whether you like it or not." He growled

Kagome closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You will never have him you're too weak, you think he wants you?" he asked as he now looked in her face.

Kagome looked into his cold golden eyes and chose her next words very carefully.

"I'll do what you want." She said in a defeated voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked before releasing his hand from around her throat. Kagome coughed as she rubbed her neck.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the front door and opened it. Kagome walked out the door and over to the car she got in the back with her son watching as Sara sat in the front with Sesshoumaru. As the car drove down the street, Sesshoumaru would look in the mirror from time to time see what Kagome was doing.

Flashback

"I love you, don't listen to a word he says about me and Mercedes, I am going to set the record straight." Naraku told her as he drove her home.

"I love you Naraku, if I never get the chance to see you again I want you to know that." She said.

End of Flashback

Sesshoumaru parked the car. Sara got out first. Kagome took Yummei out his car seat and got out as well. The three walked into the store Kagome looked around at the clothes.

She watched as Sara and Sesshoumaru looked around for a gift for Mercedes so-called wedding.

Your arms are warm but they make me feel

As if they're made of cold, cold steel

A simple kiss like a turnin' key

A little click and the lock's on me

Can't move my arms, can't lift my hands

I won't admit to where I am

But I know baby, I'm in chains

I'm in chains

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he seemed so in love with Sara, the way he use to look at her. Kagome tears fell on Yummei's face. 

The young pup looked up at his mom, he could smell her sadness. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome.

"Are you crying?" he asked her.

"No." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes."I need some air." She said and walked out the store with Yummei in her arms.

Free to go whenever I please

But then the sound of my desperate calls

Echo off these dungeon walls

I've crossed the line from mad to sane

A thousand times and back again

I love you baby, I'm in chains

I'm in chains

I'm in chains

I'm in chains

"My sweet baby boy, I'm so sorry I don't think I can do this anymore. I have to leave your father." She said.

Sara and Sesshoumaru came out the store Kagome walked over to the car she opened the door and put Yuumei in his car seat before getting in her self. "Can you stop at the drugstore please?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru drove to the drugstore. Kagome got out the car and went inside, she got what she needed and got back in.

"What did you get?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Just some aspirin." She responded. Once back at the house Kagome took Yummei up the steps and to his nursery Kagome then went into her room and read, later that day she went down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water she watched as Sara had Sesshoumaru taste her cooking.

"I want a divorce." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and turned to look at Kagome."Excuse me?" he said.

"I..I want a divorce. I can't do this anymore." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Kagome if you try to divorce me, I will kill you." He said in a cold voice.

"Please let me go, Sesshoumaru I can't do this anymore I can't pretend seeing you with her doesn't bother me, or that I have to have your permission for everything." She cried,

Sesshoumaru walked passed her, Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve. She fell to her knees.

"Please." She pleaded with him.

"No." He said and walked away.

Should have known passing through the gate

That once inside I could not escape

I never thought this could happen to me

Never thought this is where I'd be

But baby, baby, baby, look at me

Baby, baby, look at me, I'm in chains

I'm in chains

I never thought this is where I'd be

Never thought this could happen to me

* * *

Kagome now sat in her bedroom, she finished her bottle of water and went to take a shower, she looked at herself in the mirror, she became sick on her stomach, she vomited in the toilet. Her stomach was finally empty of it's contents, She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She picked up the stick and looked at it. "I'm having his baby." 


	29. Chapter 29

"How can this be, I mean I know how but we were only together twice?" she said as she walked into the bedroom with the test in her hand. She couldn't let Sesshoumaru find it but at the same time she had to think of a way to get to Naraku using the phone was too risky.

Kagome wrapped the test up in a piece of tissue and placed it in her purse until she could get to Naraku.

There was a knock on the bedroom door."Come in." She said.

"Sesshoumaru sent me up here to get you. Dinner is ready." Sara told her.

"I'll be down in a minute." Kagome told her.

"Very well." Was Sara response she left the room closing the door behind her.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." Sara said to him and went to answer the door.

""Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Sara asked her.

"Sess didn't tell you that he invited my fiancé and me to dinner?" she asked as she walked in. "He did say we were having company." She said

Naraku walked in the house, he was sick of Mercedes and Sesshoumaru. "Sara this is my fiancé Naraku." Mercedes told her.

"Nice to meet you." Sara said as they walked into the other room.

"Naraku nice to see you again please have a seat Kagome will be down shortly." Sesshoumaru told them.

Kagome came down the stairs with Yuumei in her arms. She almost dropped him when she saw Naraku sitting at the table.

"Mercedes what are you doing here?" Kagome asked her as she placed Yuumei in his highchair.

"We were invited. We need to discuss the wedding." She told Kagome.

Kagome sat down next to Sesshoumaru and looked at him. "Now I was thinking we could get married in two weeks." Mercedes said to her brother.

"I think we can handle that get a church booked and cater." Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't think so." Naraku said to them as he looked at Kagome

"What are you mean darling?" Mercedes asked him.

"I mean, I can't marry you, I never even proposed to you Mercedes, I only want on two dates with you, we never slept together we barely kissed." He said.

Kagome smiled as she listened to Naraku. "Besides I'm in love with someone else." He told her.

Sesshoumaru growled as he turned his gaze toward Kagome, Kagome kept her gaze on Naraku.

"Kagome I love you and if you'll let me I want to marry you take you and your son away from this." He told her as he walked over to Kagome and bent down on his knee. "Marry me Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome didn't know what to say to Naraku. She could here Sesshoumaru growling. Kagome slowly stood d up and walked over to Yuumei and picked him up, Naraku stood up as well.

Kagome moved to where Naraku was standing. "You want to marry me?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, I love you I wanted to take you away when I found out you were carrying my child, but someone destroyed that." He said glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Get out my house Naraku, now!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I will do that Sesshoumaru. Kagome are you coming?" Naraku asked her.

Yuumei seemed To be content looking at Naraku.

"You leave this house Kagome and you'll never see Yuumei again." Sesshoumaru warned her.

Kagome held on tighter to Yuumei who was now growling at Sesshoumaru. "I'll be taking my son with me." Kagome told him as she step behind Naraku.

Kagome and Naraku backed away until they were out the house and into his car.

"Oh my god I can't believe what I just did." She said as Naraku drove away with Yuumei in her arms.

"Were, are we going to go?" She asked him.

"For now my cousin's house it wouldn't be safe to go back to mine." He told her as he drove to Bankotsu's house.

* * *

"That bitch!" Roared as he threw everything off the table.

"Sesshoumaru calm down." Mercedes said to him.

"Get out of my house Mercedes before I do something I won't regret " he warned her.

Mercedes left quickly, Sara went up to her bedroom and waited for Sesshoumaru to calm down.

Sesshoumaru was pissed Kagome had left with his son. He was going to make her pay this time she would pay with her life.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome went to Bankotsu and Jaktsou's home.

Naraku rang the doorbell. "Coming."He heard Bankotsu say.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"We need a place to stay." He said as he moved Kagome in front of him.

Bankotsu eyes widened."What the hell are you doing with her?" he asked.

Yuumei started to cry, making Naraku hit Bankotsu upside the head. "Stop yelling and let us in." Naraku growled.

Bankotsu nodded his head and let them in closing the door behind them. Jakotsu came in when he heard a baby cry. "Naraku, Kagome what are you two doing here, Aww cute baby can I hold him?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome handed Yummei to Jakotsu.

"So want to tell us what happened?" Bankotsu asked.

"Basically I told Sesshoumaru how I feel about Kagome and well we left the house, ." He told him.

"Naraku can. I talk to you in private?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah ok." Naraku said.

* * *

"What is it Kagome?" Naraku asked her

"Naraku I'm glad you came by tonight there was something I needed to tell you any way." She said.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm pregnant, I wanted to tell you, Sesshoumaru doesn't know but I fear what he's going to do when he finds me." She said starting to cry.

Naraku gently wrapped his arms around her."Kagome please doesn't worry about him let me do that." He said.

"You don't understand. He's going to kill me."

Naraku kissed her on her forehead. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're not going to die. You're no longer in his grasp." He said.

Kagome smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Naraku would protect her even if it meant going to prison.


	30. Chapter 30

Naraku and Kagome came back inside the house. "Is everything ok?" Bank asked.

"Kagome is pregnant with my child." Naraku said to them.

"Wow, congratulations." Bankotsu and Jaktsou said

"Thanks guys." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at her son who had fallen asleep in Jaktsou arms. Naraku looked at Kagome. "Kagome why don't you stay here and rest I'm go to the store and get you and Yuumei some things." He told her.

"Are you sure you should leave?" she asked.

"I'll be okay." He said and grabbed his keys, he kissed her on her lips and walked out the house.

"Would you like something to eat Kagome?" Bankotsu asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

"No trouble at all." He told her.

Kagome followed Bankotsu into the kitchen where she sat down and watched him make her something to eat.

Naraku drove to the nearest baby store and parked his car, he got out and went into the store. He picked up pampers, some clothes for Yuumei, he then walked over to the newborn section and picked up a few outfits for boy or girl.

Naraku then walked over to the register and paid for the items, and then walked out the house and back to his car where he placed his items in the trunk and got back in and drove to a market to get some food for the three of them.

Naraku went inside the store he took a cart and began looking around. He was in the cereal aisle. He was placing the boxes in his cart when Inuyasha came up to him.

"Hey Naraku." Inuyasha said to him.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Well I got hungry decided to get some food, I'm guessing that the same reason you're here." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah something like that." Naraku said to him.

"So are you ready to get married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I'm not marrying Mercedes, I never was, she made it up and I went along with it, honestly I am involved with someone and I love her." Naraku said to him.

"Wow, don't expect me to defend her, I can't stand her, I barely can stand Sesshoumaru." He told him.

"Well good luck, you'll need it when my dad finds out." Inuyasha told him and left the aisle.

Naraku finished shopping and then made one more stop, when he came back to Bankotsu's house. Bankotsu helped him bring in the bags and the rest of the items.

Naraku sat down next to Kagome and kissed her on the temple.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Bankotsu fixed me some rice and fish." She told him.

"Do you think you can eat anything else?" he asked her.

"I think so, your baby is greedy." She said smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Naraku smiled and walked back into the kitchen and picked up the pizza box and bought it back into the living room and placed the box on the coffee table and opened the box.

"Pizza!" Kagome squealed as she took a slice out and ate it.

"I haven't had this since the first time we made love." She said as she bit it.

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru doesn't know I'm pregnant." She told him.

"I think that we will be okay for the time being." He told her

Kagome finished her pizza and wiped her hands. "Just keep me safe till the baby is born." Kagome told him.

"What are you saying?" Naraku asked her.

"Sesshoumaru is going to kill me Naraku, you won't be able to stop him, just take care of our baby and if you can't let my mom raise Yummei." She told him.

Naraku looked at her. "I promise you this Sesshoumaru will not hurt you or our baby. " He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Naraku please I don't want you to die."

"I'm, not going to die and either are you." He told her

Kagome looked up at him and nodded her head., She grabbed another piece of pizza and fed it to Naraku.

Kagome yawned, Naraku looked down at her he had to protect her and their unborn child.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his study, he knew Naraku wouldn't be stupid enough to back to his house, so the question was where had he taken her. 

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, Kagome was his wife and he be damned if he let Naraku have her.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he had the prefect way to get Kagome back in his grasp.

I know short but I have a good reason for that, you'll see next chapter. And Dark Mistress 2, I can't wait to read your first chapter I'm glad you love my stories.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome sat in the guest bed, with Yuumei, curled around her. Naraku climbed in the bed.

"I have to go to work tomorrow." Naraku told her.

"Where do you work?" Kagome asked him.

"This company that's just starting." He told her.

"So I'll be here alone?" Kagome asked him.

"No, Jaktsou will be here." He assured her.

"That's good, I'm going have to go too, the doctor soon." Kagome told him.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out how to get you there, without running into Sesshoumaru." He told her.

Kagome kissed him on the lips, and then placed his hand on her stomach. "What do you think we're having?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm hoping a little boy." He said.

"Why a boy?" she asked him.

"Two of you would drive me nuts." He said laughing at her pouting face.

"I'm joking I'll be happy either way, as long as the little one is healthy." He told her.

Yuumei, growled in his sleep. Naraku looked at the young pup. "He looks like him." Naraku told her.

"I know." Kagome said.

"Get some rest." Naraku said to her.

Kagome laid down in the bed and closed her eyes. Naraku laid down as well, and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up, he looked over and saw Sara still asleep. He got out the bed and went and took a shower.

No one knew where Kagome was, he could always go to her moms and see if she had been there. Sesshoumaru finished his shower and walked back into the bedroom.

"Morning." Sara said to him.

"Morning." He told her as he walked to his closet to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked him when came back out dressed.

"To visit a few friends, I'll be back soon." Sesshoumaru told her and left.

Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove to Kagome's mom's home. Once there he looked around for any sign of Kagome.

He walked to the house and knocked on the door. "Coming." He heard Kagome's mom say.

The door opened. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?, and where is Kagome" She asked him.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"She finally left you, good." She told him.

"I will find her and when I do, you better pray I'm in a good mood." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You think I won't call the cops?" she asked him.

"Call them, but remember which one of us has money." He told her.

"I don't know where Kagome is, I didn't even know you were back, you bastard."

"Kagome has my son, and I will get him, back, she ran off with Naraku,." He told her.

Kagome's mom smiled. "Good." She told him.

Sesshoumaru growled, he felt like hurting Kagome's mom, but decided against it, there were only two people whose blood he wanted. He left the house and got back in the car and drove off.

* * *

Naraku got up for work, he help Kagome with Yuumei before leaving for work. "So what

are we going to do today?" Jaktsou asked her

"I don't know." Kagome said to him, while Yuumei played wit the toys Naraku brought for him.

"My life is so messed up." Kagome told Jaktsou.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"I married the wrong man, all I am to him is a toy, he doesn't care what I feel." She told him.

"I know. Naraku told us." Jaktsou told her.

"Sesshoumaru was going to kill me the day I gave birth to Yuumei." She told him.

"What?!" Jaktsou shouted.

"He had no use for me anymore, something made him change his mind, I'm grateful for that. She told him.

"Kitten. I'm sorry." Jaktsou said placing his hand over hers.

"And now I'm once again pregnant with Naraku's baby, if Sesshoumaru finds out he'll kill it." She cried.

"Then we'll all protect you from the bully." He said as he got up and walked around and sat beside her.

"Don't cry, if Naraku finds out you were crying, he'll beat me up." Jaktsou said to her.

That made Kagome laugh, as she wiped her tears.

"Do you mind if I call my mom?" Kagome asked him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked her.

"Not really, I guess. Sesshoumaru is waiting for me to do something like that." She said.

"Don't worry, soon. You'll be able to talk to her. "Jaktsou said to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went to Inuyasha 's job.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked him as he walked into his office.

"Just came to see you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You know the wedding is off right?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I had a feeling, what's the reason?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Naraku told me his old girlfriend is back." Inuyasha told him.

"I see, interesting, did he say anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, just that he loves her." Inuyasha told him.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, so how are Kagome and the baby?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Fine. I must be going, good talking to you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him and left.

Sesshoumaru needed to find Naraku.

* * *

Naraku went into work, he worked for a small advertising company, it wasn't the big pay he had with Sesshoumaru's company but he was happy.

"Hey Naraku." Kohaku said.

"Hey Kohaku." Naraku said as he went to his office.

"When's the wedding?" Kohaku asked him.

"I'm not marrying her." Naraku said as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Kohaku told him.

"It's for the best my old girlfriend is back and we're starting over." He told him.

"Is she the one?" Kohaku asked.

"She is, always has been." Naraku said.

"Wow, I hope I get to meet her soon." Kohaku told him.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Naraku said and started his work. Kohaku left. His office to start his own.

* * *

Kagome sat out in the backyard, while Jaktsou watched Yuumei, Kagome's cell phone went off. "She answered her phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, my bitch." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"That's stupid question. I want my son, and you." He said.

"No, I'll never come back to you!" she shouted.

"When I find you Kagome, I'm going to finish what I started in New York." He told her and hung up.

Kagome looked at the phone and dropped it.

"Kagome I heard you screaming is everything ok?" Jaktsou asked her.

"No, Sesshoumaru is going to kill me."


	32. Chapter 32

Five months later

Kagome was sticking out. She was due in five weeks, much to Naraku's happiness. Yuumei had taken a liking to Naraku. Sesshoumaru hadn't contacted Kagome since the threat.

"How are you doing?" Naraku asked her. Kagome was busy stuffing her face. Her hair was now on her shoulders.

"Hi." She said once she swallowed

"Eating are you?" he asked her as he sat down

"Not my fault the baby is hungry." She told him.

Naraku smiled at her, Yuumei looked at his soon to be step-dad. "I hate to bring this up but you know sooner or later Sesshoumaru is going to confront you." He told her.

"I know it's just how do I contact him without him trying to kill me?" she asked.

"Do you know his lawyer's number?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah, Kaden Nakuma." Kagome told him.

Naraku picked up the phone and called a lawyer he knew and told her the problem "All set, we should get a call between today and tomorrow." he told her.

"Thank you." Kagome told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was out with Hiten, his girlfriend along with Sara when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said

"Mr. Tashio, it's Nakuma. I just received a call from a Mrs. Kazi, saying her client wants a divorce." He told him.

"What?!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry sir when would you like to meet with Mrs. Kazi?" Nakuma asked him.

"Tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Sara asked him.

"Everything's fine." Sesshoumaru told her.

* * *

The Next Day

Kagome and Naraku arrived at Nakuma and Hiro associates with her lawyer. Her lawyer was a middle-aged women in her mid forties, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Now let me do all the talking." Mrs. Kazi said as they walked inside. Kagome hugged Naraku before going in the room with her lawyer.

Kagome froze when she walked in the room. Sesshoumaru was sitting there drinking coffee and talking with his lawyer.

"Good morning." Mrs. Kazi said getting their attention.

"Good morning." Mr. Nakuma said to them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went to Kagome's round stomach. Kagome sat down in the chair beside her lawyer.

"Mrs. Kazi are you aware that your client signed a prenup, which entitles her to nothing?" he asked

"I am well aware of my client is not asking for money, just child support." she said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "She's not fit to raise a child, she doesn't even have an income." Sesshoumaru told them. Kagome flinched at his words.

"So what are you saying, you want to fight this?" Mrs. Kazi asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I want full custody giving her visitation rights." he said.

Kagome swallowed at his words. Her lawyers cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She said to them and left the room to take the call. Sesshoumaru's lawyer left the room as well for a few minutes leaving the estranged couple alone in the room.

"Well, well you're pregnant yet again." he sneered.

Kagome kept quite. "Look at me when I talk to you!" He growled Kagome rose her head and looked into his cold golden eyes.

"I haven't begun to make you suffer, your precious puppies have you forgotten about them?" he asked

"No please don't hurt them." she said to him.

"Then bring your ass home." he told her.

"I'm having a baby." she said to him.

"I know that, I will let you keep it and when it's born you hand it over to him." he told her.

Kagome shook her head no."Very well then you'll never see those dogs again." Sesshoumaru told her as the lawyers came back in. Sesshoumaru whispered in his lawyers ear.

"My client will agree to joint custody for now." Nakuma said to them.

Mrs. Kazi whispered in Kagome's ear. "That's acceptable." Mrs. Kazi told them.

"I'd like to see my son today." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome agreed the meeting was over and Kagome walked out the room, she looked around for Naraku but didn't see him.

"Looking for me?" Naraku asked her Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"Hi." she said to him.

"How did it go?" he asked her.

"I have to take Yuumei over the house today for a visit." she explained to him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." he told her as they left the building.

Sesshoumaru went home and changed his clothes."She'll be here in a few hours." Sesshoumaru told Sara.

"It'll be nice to see Yummei." Sara said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled how he wanted to break Kagome.

Kagome was nervous as Naraku drove to Sesshoumaru's estate. "Relax honey I'm right here." Naraku said calming her down some.

When they got to the house Naraku got Yummei out of his car seat. He picked him up and carried him to the house with Kagome by his side. Kagome rang the bell. A servant opened the door letting them in.

"Mr. Tashio you have a visitor." the maid told him.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room with Sara by his side "Kagome nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Naraku put Yuumei down, Yuumei looked up at Naraku before slowly walking over to Sesshoumaru. "Here's his bag." Kagome said placing it on the floor.

"I have his toys." he told her.

"What time do you want me to come and pick him up?" Kagome asked him

"Seven ." Was his reply.

Kagome walked over to Yuumei and kissed him. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku as he and Kagome left the house. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome got back in Naraku's car and drove off.

_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru said before walking over to where Sara and Yuumei. 

Sesshoumaru looked at his pup, this was the first time he had seen him since that night.

" We should take him to see your parent's." Sara suggested.

" Maybe later I want to spend time with him, I haven't seen him for five months." He told her.

"I see she's pregnant, wasn't he suppose to be marrying Mercedes?" Sara asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled at her

"Hmm, Kagome will get what she deserves ." Sesshoumaru told her and picked up Yuumei and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Sesshoumaru looked at his son as he thought about his wife, how she was carrying Naraku's child once again. He was going to make her pay, for leaving him.

"I should have killed her in New York like I started to." He said to himself.

"Daddy Naraku." Yummei said looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his son. Yummei looked up at his father from his trucks and smiled a toothy grin. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile down at his son. He then started to mess around with him.

Kagome and Naraku arrived back at the house. "I should have asked for my dogs in the divorce." Kagome said.

"I'm sure he'll give them to you." Naraku told her.

"Yeah after I beg him." She said.

"Please try to stay calm and don't worry about him too much." Naraku told her.

"I hated being alone in that room with him." She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It'll probably be a while before you have to alone with him again." Naraku told her.

"I hope so." She said. Kagome began to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Naraku asked her. "I'm so scared of him, afraid of all the things he's done and would do, I mean he killed our baby." Kagome said to him.

"I know, but he will not touch this one." Naraku said, clenching his fist in his anger toward Sesshoumaru.

"I know but he's just so reckless. He won't stop." Kagome said, holding her stomach, and the unborn child that resided in her womb.

"I know, but I'm here, and as long as I am, he will not touch you or the baby." Naraku said, comforting her. Kagome leaned on his shoulder lovingly. "I love you, Naraku." Kagome whispered. "I love you too, Kagome." Naraku said, kissing her forehead.

Sesshoumaru walked in the room with Yuumei following behind him. "Sara I was thinking how about we go over to my parent's for dinner it's been a while since they've seen Yummei." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"But what about when Kagome's comes to pick Yuumei up?" Sara asked him.

"I'll call her while we're at my parents." He told her as he grabbed his car keys. Sara looked at Yuumei. "Mommy having a baby." Yuumei said.

"Yes, that's right. Your mommy is having a baby." Sara said, smiling down at the young pup. She then picked him up and put him in the car seat. She then got into the passenger's side and they left the house, heading to Sesshoumaru's parents' house. When they got there, Sesshoumaru, Sara, and Yummei got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Sesshoumaru rang the doorbell, the door opened. "Master Sesshoumaru come in." The butler said. Sesshoumaru walked in with Sara holding Yuumei.

They walked into the living room where Izayoi and Inutashio were sitting. "Sess, what a pleasant surprise." His father said.

"Well I thought I come over so Yuumei could see you two." He said.

"Where's Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

She cheated on me with Naraku." Sesshoumaru said. Inutashio growled. "That wench!" He yelled. "Inutashio, dear, calm down." Izayoi said. Inutashio sat back down on the couch next to his wife and said, "Sorry, hon., but it isn't right for her to cheat on her mate!" Inutashio said. "Yes, but it was her own choice, dear." Izayoi said.

"Yes and now she is pregnant with his child." Sesshoumaru growled

"Well, are you getting full custody?" Inutashio asked.

"No, we're sharing." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You don't have to, you're a Tashio you can get full custody, she has no income how in the world does she plan to support him?" he asked.

"I'm guessing she is either going to get a job or she is going to have Naraku help her. A lot." Sesshoumaru said, almost snarling as he said his name.

"Hmmm, I see." Inutashio said.

"Sir, dinner is ready, are your guests staying?" A little girl asked, older then Yummei.

"Yes, they're staying, thank you." Izayoi said. The little girl nodded, at him, and quickly ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru placed Yuumei in the highchair the others sat down and dinner was served. Kagome and Naraku went to Sesshoumaru's house. They knocked on the door, no answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"I don't see his car." Naraku told her.

" I think I know where he is." She said as he walked back to the car.

"Where?" Naraku asked as he started the car.

"His parent's." She said.

They drove to Sesshoumaru's parent's house and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The butler answered the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"Yes, could you tell Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio that Kagome is here to pick up her son?" Kagome asked. The butler nodded his head and went into the dining room to tell him.

"Sir, a Miss Kagome is here to pick up her son." He told him.

"Send her in." Inutashio said. The servant came back a few minutes later with Kagome and Naraku following behind.

"You were supposed to call if you weren't going to be home." She said to him. "It was a last minute decision." Sesshoumaru said to her as if it was no big deal. Inutashio looked at Kagome's protruding stomach. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched to see what she would do. "I just wish you had called me." She said. Naraku looked at Kagome. She was still submissive when it came to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku held Kagome's hand, assuring her that whenever she was with him and Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't let Sesshoumaru touch her.

"Mommy!" Yummei yelled as he ran over to his mother. Kagome picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Hi, sweetie time to come home with mommy and daddy?" Kagome asked, barely hearing the growl emanating from Sesshoumaru when she referred to Naraku as Yummei's 'daddy.'

"He didn't eat yet."Izayoi said.

"Oh well, I guess we can come back for him." Kagome said.

"Honey you have an appointment in the morning." Naraku reminded her.

"I forgot about that." Kagome said. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll just take him home, and get him something to eat." She said placing Yummei on the floor.

"Say bye, bye to your father." She said as she got his diaper bag.

"You have some nerve to even show your face here after you cheated on my son." Inutashio growled

"Really? Maybe he didn't tell you how he beat her!" Naraku growled back, Kagome's eyes widened in shock as Naraku said this. She quickly picked up her son and walked out of the room. _'I know this is going to get bad. Yummei doesn't need to hear this_.' Kagome thought as she quickly went upstairs to get Yummei's toys.

Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up. Sara kept her mouth closed. "You lie." Inutashio yelled.

"Why would I lie?" Naraku asked him.

"I don't know Naraku. You lied when you said you were engaged to my daughter." Inutashio told him.

"Mercedes made up the lie. I just didn't say anything." He said.

"She is still my wife Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome came back down with Yummei and his toys.

"Not for long she's not." Naraku said.

"Naraku, can we please go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we can go." Naraku said, glaring at Sesshoumaru before grabbing Kagome's hand and walking with her and Yummei out of the house. "Bye, daddy!" Yummei said.

"Bye, Yummei, I'll see you next time." Sesshoumaru said to his pup. He then sat back down at the table and before he continued eating, his mother asked, "Sesshoumaru, did you really beat that poor girl?"

Sesshoumaru placed his fork on the plate before answering. "I hit her once." He said. "It was a mistake, she wouldn't get out of my face and I hit her." He told her.

"When was this?" his father asked him.

"The day after her birthday party, after that everything was fine until I went away on the business trip, and she decided to have an affair with him." Sesshoumaru told them.

Kagome looked out the window while they were driving, she looked back to see Yummei sleeping in his car seat. She then looked over at Naraku and said, "Why did you have to tell them about that?" Kagome asked. "Because, they had no right to blow up on you for cheating on him with me unless they knew the whole truth." Naraku said, glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." She said. Naraku nodded his head as he approached Bankotsu's house

"I'm so afraid of him, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there, you didn't see the look in his eyes when we were in the lawyers office." She said as Naraku parked the car in the garage.

Naraku got out and took Yummei out the car seat, Kagome got out and took the bag, she followed Naraku into the house. "Naraku, Sesshoumaru is going to kill me." She said.

"Why would he kill you?" Naraku asked. "Because I won't come back to him." Kagome told him. Naraku nodded his head and sighed. "He won't touch you, Kagome. I promise." Naraku said, looking at her. Kagome smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you for always being there for me." Kagome said. Naraku kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be there for you. And the kids." Naraku said, rubbing her stomach.

"Aww, look at the lovely couple." Jakotsu said as he walked in the room. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Naraku growled. "No, Bank isn't home yet, so I'm lonely." He told them. "Is there any food ready?" Kagome asked. "Yes, darling, are you, and Yummei hungry?" he asked ushering her into the kitchen ignoring Naraku. "Where is Bankotsu?" Naraku asked when he walked in the kitchen. "Work." Jakotsu sighed. "So darling are you ready to have the baby?" Jakotsu asked Kagome as he placed food on her plate as well as in Yuumei's bowl. "Yeah, I'm sure Naraku is tired of me being fat." She said.

"Kagome I love you either way." Naraku said not in the mood for any mood swings.

Kagome smiled. She then started eating, along with Yummei. 'I just hope that Sess will leave us be after the divorce. Other than getting to visit Yummei, anyway.' Kagome thought, drinking some of her water. Jakotsu looked over at Naraku. "So, how's Kagome's ex- puppy?" Jakotsu asked. "Being an ass, like usual." Naraku said, looking over at Kagome and Yummei in the kitchen.

: "Not like that isn't normal." Jakotsu said, sitting down on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Naraku asked him. "No, why do you finally want to sleep with me?" Jakotsu teased. Naraku growled and smacked Jakotsu upside the head. "That hurt." Jakotsu whined. "Then get serious." Naraku hissed. "No, I'm not busy, what do you want?" he asked. "Can you follow Kagome, just to make sure she and Yuumei are fine?" Naraku asked him. "Sure, I'll be discreet." He said. "But why do you want me to follow her?" he asked. "Something she said." Naraku told him. "You mean Sesshoumaru wanting to hurt her?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah, I want to make sure he doesn't lay a hand on her." Naraku said, looking over at Kagome and Yummei to see her wiping his face. Naraku smiled. 'She is a really good mother.' Naraku thought. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. Naraku smiled back at her. "Alright, I'll follow her." Jakotsu said. "Good." Naraku replied before walking into the kitchen and fixing himself a plate of food and sitting at the table.

The next morning Naraku left to go too, work and on the way out the house he bumped in Bankotsu who was just walking in. "Worked late huh?" he asked his cousin. "Yeah, I'm tired." Bankotsu said. "Well Jakotsu and Kagome and Yummei are still sleep." Naraku told him "Ok, see you tonight, I have the whole day off." He told Naraku. "Okay." Naraku said and walked to his car and got in.

and started the car and drove off to work, he would be glad when he could move back in his house.

Naraku walked into the office to see Kohaku. Morning." Kohaku said.

Morning." Naraku said, walking into his office.

"Naraku." Kohaku said. "Your meeting is already in the conference room." Kohaku said. "Thanks." Naraku said. He gathered his information and waled into the conference room, sitting down in his chair. "Good morning, gentlemen." Naraku said.

"Good morning." The men in the room replied.

Sesshoumaru went out, his company was fine he had no need to go to the company. He drove around thinking about how happy Kagome seemed to be with Naraku, and he couldn't very well allow that she was his, and only his, he married her, took care of her.

He drove to the toy store to pick up some toys for Yummei.

Kagome went out with Yummei and they stopped at a toy store. They walked inside and started looking around. Yummei picked out a few toys and said, "Mamma, can I get these?" "Only two today, hun." Kagome said.

"I'll buy the other ones." Sesshoumaru said, walking up behind them. Kagome whirled around and stepped in front of Yummei. "S-sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome stammered. _'Crap! Naraku is going to kill me!' _Jakotsu thought, looking at the situation from another isle.

"I came here to buy my son some toys. You can buy him two, and I'll buy him the other two." Sesshoumaru said, looking from his son to Kagome.

"Fine, but after that, we are leaving, alright honey?" Kagome asked, looking down at her son. "Come on, let's go pay for your toys." Kagome said, grabbing two and tossing the other two at Sesshoumaru. They then walked up to the counter and bought the toys. After they were bought, Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the bag and Kagome picked up Yummei and quickly walked out of the store and down the street to a restaurant.

"Why the hurry?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No reason I'm just hungry." She said as Sesshoumaru held the door open for her. Kagome walked inside and took a seat at the booth, Sesshoumaru sat down across from her. "When is the baby due?" he asked as the waiter came over and handed them the menus and poured them some water.

The waiter walked away giving them time to figure out what they wanted.

" In few weeks." She said.

'Perfect.' He thought

"You know Kagome maybe it's time we put our differences aside. We're after all parents." He said as he looked over the menu.

Jakotsu sat down at the bar watching them.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"I mean, I cheated on you, you cheated on me, now it's time for us to be parents to our son." He told her.

Kagome looked at Yummei. "I know." She said softly.

"Then since you know this I want us to spend time together as a family." He said

"Alone?" she asked.

"Should we not be alone?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

The waiter came back and took their orders. "No, it's not that,, I guess we can go out on some outings." She said

"I always said that if I had a child I 'd want him or her to have a relationship with their father." Kagome said.

"Good, how about we spend today together, I'll make sure you're home in time." He suggested.

"You're even more beautiful now that you're pregnant." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Thank you." She said After lunch was over Kagome stood up and went to pick up Yummei when Sesshoumaru stopped her and picked him up.

"You're pregnant. You shouldn't be picking him up all the time." He explained as he paid the bill and the three left the restaurant.

Jakotsu left the restaurant and followed them, he watched as Kagome got into Sesshoumaru's car and drove away.

Naraku sat in his office looking over his latest contract, but his mind was on Kagome, he noticed how she was more shy and quite when she was around Sesshoumaru and his family.

Kohaku came into Naraku's office. "Hey you want go to lunch?" Kohaku asked him.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Naraku said. He grabbed his phone and walked out the office and meant Kohaku at the elevator.

5p.m. Sesshoumaru drove Kagome around. "It's getting late. I have to get back." She said to Sesshoumaru.

I'll drop you off at Naraku's house." He said.

Kagome couldn't let him take her to Bankotsu and Jakotsu's house. "No, just drop me off at my mom's please I haven't seen or talked to her since I got back." She told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and drove to her mom's home.

He parked the car on the street and parked it he unlocked the door and walked around to her side and helped her out the car. Kagome turned to get Yummei when Sesshoumaru turned her around to him and kissed her


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome broke the kiss and backed away from Sesshoumaru. "Why did kiss me?" she asked.

"You're the mother of my son why wouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I..we're not married anymore."

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and placed his hand on her face.

"Kagome I love you and I know that you love me."

Jakotsu looked at the two waiting to see the outcome. Kagome took Yuumei out of his car seat and placed him on his feet.

"Sess I do love you, and I always will you're Yummei's father." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled. "After all I've done for you, you leave me for that loser!"

Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice

"Well I see where I stand in your life." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the driver's side.

Kagome closed her eyes as she held onto Yuumei's hand "Sesshoumaru wait please." She said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry it's just. I'm tired and pregnant, how about tomorrow I spend the day with you and Yummei?" she suggested.

"Do you mean that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes I don't want to keep you from your son." She said.

"Thank you, so will you be okay in getting home?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine, thank you." She said.

Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove away.

Kagome held her son's hand as they walked up to her mom's house. Kagome knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Hey sis."Sota said.

"Hey Sota." Kagome said as she walked inside the house with Yummei.

"Wow you're getting big when's the baby due?" he asked her.

"In three months." She said.

Souta held out a chair for her, Kagome sat down and gave Yummei to Souta. "He really looks like Sesshoumaru." Souta said.

"I know." Kagome said.

"So what brings you here?" Souta asked her.

"Just wanted to come for a visit." Kagome told him."Where's mom?" Kagome asked him.

"Went out to run some errands." He told her.

"I can't believe you stayed married to Sesshoumaru for so long." Souta said to her.

"I know, I was too afraid to leave you have no idea what I went through." She told him.

Souta looked at Yuumei and sighed. "How's Naraku?" he finally asked.

"He's great I think he's more excited about the baby coming than I am." She said.

"You don't want the baby?" Souta asked her.

"Of course I do, but I think Naraku was hurt the last time I was pregnant with his baby, I lost it and I think it hurt him more than I thought." She said.

"Well you're being given a second chance." He said.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked him.

"Well I grew up while you were gone." He told her.

"Do you mind taking me back to Bankotsu's?"

"Yeah sure." Souta said as he stood up.

Kagome wanted to be home too many things were on her mind, Sesshoumaru had kissed her, he had no right but at the same time she was too afraid to do or saying anything that would bring his wrath on her.

"You ok?" Souta asked her

"Yeah let's go." Kagome told him.

Kagome placed Yummei in the back of Souta's car making sure he was fine, she then got in the front passenger seat. Kagome put her seat belt on as Souta started the car and drove away.

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk, he glanced at the calendar where he had red circle around the Kagome's due date, he was going to take the week before her due date off so he could be with her. He missed his home but he didn't want to risk Sesshoumaru coming to the house.

Naraku finished his reports and signed off the computer. He gathered the reports and walked out his office placing the papers on the front desk and walked out the building and to his car. He opened the car door and got in and started the car he decided to stop and get dinner.

Kagome was now in the kitchen helping Jakotsu helping him cook. "It's so nice to have a home cooked meal." She said to him.

"Yeah it is, so tell me Kagome what did you do today?" he asked her.

"Well I took Yuumei out and went to see my mom and brother."

"That nice, you didn't have any problems did you?" he asked.

"No, everything was just fine." She told him.

"I'm sorry that Naraku, Yummei and I are here, messing up your time with Bankotsu." She said.

"It's fine, I like having babies around, Bankotsu and I have been thinking of adopting." He told her.

"Really, I think you two would make great parents." She told him.

"Thanks Kagome." He said to her.

Kagome smiled at him and finished making dinner, Yummei was in the other room playing with his toys when Naraku walked in the house and placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table. He walked over to Yuumei and sat down on the floor beside him. Yuumei looked up at Naraku and gave him a grin, when he smiled he looked like Kagome.

"How's my boy?" Naraku asked as he took one of the toy trucks and played with Yuumei he made crashing sounds with the cars making Yummei giggle. Kagome heard the laughing and walked out the kitchen to see Naraku and Yummei playing she smiled before going back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Bankotsu came down the stairs well rested. He saw Naraku playing with Yuumei.

"Ooh Pizza. "Bankotsu said as he sat down on the sofa.

Naraku's head jerked up and looked to see Bank opening the pizza box. "Hey." Naraku said as he Yuumei climbed on top of him and began pulling on Naraku's hair.

"Where's Kagome?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm guessing in the kitchen." Bankotsu told him before taking a bite of the pizza.

Kagome finally came out the kitchen.."Dinner's ready." She said

"Dinner?" Naraku asked.

"Yes Jakotsu made dinner." She told him.

"I bought pizza." He told her.

"Well we can save it for later, that way you don't have to get up in the middle of the night and go to the store." She told him.

Naraku sighed as he stood up with Yummei in his arms he walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said kissing him back.

"I remember when Bankotsu would ask me that." Jakotsu said.

"You're always here."Bankotsu told him.

Jakotsu glared at him before going back into the kitchen.

Naraku walked into the kitchen with Kagome and Yummei while Bankotsu picked the pizza boxes up and took them into the kitchen. Kagome sat down next to Naraku while Yummei sat in his high chair. Naraku served Kagome and Yuumei, while Bankotsu and Jakotsu helped themselves.

"How was your day?" Naraku asked her.

"It was okay, took Yummei to the toy store then had some lunch, saw Souta and came back here." She said.

"I'm glad everything is good." He said.

Kagome smiled at him as she fed Yuumei, when dinner was over Kagome and Naraku sat out in the back with Yuumei. "I was thinking about after the baby is born or before so we could start looking for a place of our own." Naraku told her.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I love my cousin, but Kagome I love having my own place." He said

"Okay then, sure, it'll be more room for Yummei and the baby."

"So we'll start looking next week." He said

"That's fine." She said

Kagome and Naraku went to bed, he had to get up for work and Kagome was tired, she would need her strength to deal with Sesshoumaru tomorrow.

Morning

Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips before leaving for work. After Naraku left Kagome slowly got out of bed and went and took a shower., after she was dressed, she went and got Yummei ready for the day. She took him downstairs and fed him and herself breakfast she then grabbed his diaper bag and left the house. Kagome took a cab and went back to the restaurant where she had lunch yesterday, she wasn't waiting long before Sesshoumaru showed up.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sat down across from her.

"No I just got here a few minutes ago." She told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Yummei. "Sesshoumaru about that kiss." She started

"Like old times, I've thought nothing but about it and how much I miss you." He said.

"I can't, I want to be happy with you, I'm not, all you do is control me." She told him.

Sesshoumaru called the waiter over and ordered. "Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said.

Sesshoumaru ordered fro the three of them and then handed the waiter the menus.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked about nothing really important while their son sat on Kagome's lap. The waiter came back with their food and drinks, when Kagome was half way done with her food. "I'll be back I have to go to th e ladies room." She told him handing Yummei to him.

While Kagome went to the ladies room, Sesshoumaru called the waiter back over and had him get take out containers. Sesshoumaru placed something in Kagome's food, it had no taste to it, it wouldn't harm her or the baby, it would just make her sleepy.

Kagome came back from the ladies room and sat down, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome finished her meal.

"Where's your food?" Kagome asked him.

"I had the waiter pack it up." He told her.

Kagome wiped her mouth and placed her used napkin on her empty plate.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Anytime." He said as he paid for the food, Kagome got up and went to take Yuumei when Sesshoumaru pulled away from her.

"I think it's better if I held him." He told her as the waiter came back with his take out.

Sesshoumaru took the bag and the three walked out the restaurant. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his car. Sesshoumaru placed Yummei in his car seat and closed the back door.

Kagome was beginning to feel sluggish Sesshoumaru opened the passengers' door and helped Kagome in, Kagome sat down as Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in and started the car. "Sesshoumaru can you take me home. I feel tired." She said

"I know you do. I put something in your food." He said like it was no big deal.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "No." She moaned.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Don't worry you'll be keeping the baby you'll just never see Naraku again."

That was the last thing Kagome heard before her world went dark.


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshoumaru pulled up to airport he parked the car and got out the car and walked around to where Yummei was in his car seat. He opened the back door and took the car seat out along with Yummei. "Sir you made it." the old man said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes please take my son to the plane, I'll be along in a minute." he told him handing him the carrier. The older man took Yummei to the private plane.

Sesshoumaru then opened the passenger door and Picked Kagome up in his arms he carried her on to the plane and sat down with her in his arms. He looked at her and touched her stomach he hated Naraku for getting his Kagome pregnant but he would let her give birth and then have the baby taken to Naraku to care for.

"We should be landing in New York in a few hours." The pilot told him as he started the plane up.

Kagome slept the whole way back to New York. Yummei on the other hand had woken up and was attended to by one of Sesshoumaru's workers. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on the chair and walked over to his son and picked him up.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his son. 'He looks so much like me.' Sesshoumaru thought. He then growled as he smelt Naraku's scent on him from caring for Yuumei and Kagome. 'He'll have a thorough bath when we get there.' Sesshoumaru thought, sitting down next to Kagome's sleeping form, Yuumei in his arms.

"Daddy Naraku." Yummei said as he looked around for him he looked over and saw his mommy sleeping. "Mommy wake up." he said.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Mommy is resting." he said and kissed Yummei atop his head. Yummei looked up at him and pulled on his silver hair.

"Ow." Sesshoumaru said as Yuumei pulled his hair.

"Where's Daddy Naraku?" Yuumei asked, looking around the plane.

"He isn't with us. He is still in Japan." Sesshoumaru said.

Yuumei's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry, screaming, "I want daddy Naraku, I want daddy Naraku!!! Mommy, wake up, I want daddy Naraku!!!"

"Yummei stop it, Daddy Naraku is busy he has to take care of things so mommy and you're going to be staying with me like you're suppose to." he said as he looked at Kagome's large stomach.

"But Mommy won't wake up!" Yuumei said, looking at his sleeping mother.

"That's because Mommy's tired. So let her sleep. Why don't you take a nap, ok? We'll be home soon." Sesshoumaru said.

Yuumei nodded, and Sesshoumaru put him back in his car seat, and watched as his son fell asleep.

* * *

Naraku came home,"I 'm home." he said as he walked inside to see Jakotsu and Bank sitting at the table. "Hey where's my family?" he asked him.

Jakotsu looked at Naraku. "We don't know Naraku she and Yummei haven't come home yet." he told him.

"Did you call her mom?" he asked them.

"Her mom said she hasn't seen her." they said.

"Well then where is she!?" Naraku asked.

"We don't know, Naraku." Bankotsu said.

Naraku thought for a moment, then his eyes widened as he whispered, "Sesshoumaru... Damnit! He took them!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "We have to find them. Call the New York police or something!" Naraku yelled.

Jakotsu looked at him. " And say what last time we tried something you and Bank ended up in jail! and I don't look good in orange." he told him.

"Jak I'm going to kill you one of these days, fine then get me a ticket to New York I'll go my damn self I'm not afraid of him, you cowards." he said to them.

Jakotsu sighed "Fine we'll come but's lets book a hotel room now he said as he picked up the phone and made reservations for them including calling for tickets to the plane.

Naraku nodded. "I'm going to pack." He said. He then went upstairs and took out a suitcase, packing it with not only some of his clothes, but Kagome's clothes, and Yuumei's as well. 'They'll need them when I get them back.' Naraku thought. He quickly finished packing and walked downstairs with the suitcase in his hand.

"You two ready to go get your bags?" Naraku asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go. And we'll be able to just go to the gate, our tickets are online." Bankotsu said, following Naraku out of the house.

"Naraku when we get there please try to be more calm then last time." Jakotsu said to him. "I'm always calm." he growled out.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu. "Okay lets go he said as they took the car to the airport . " Why can't you like men!" Jakotsu yelled at Naraku.

"Because, I'm not interested!! And I never will be, Jakotsu!" Naraku said, rubbing his forehead.

"Can we just get to the airport, please?" Bankotsu asked. Naraku looked out the window, thinking_, 'Kagome, I'm coming_.' He then thought about what he was going to do to get her back. "Ok, we need a plan." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, "I hope it's better than your last plan you two idiots had." he said as the car went to the airport.

" As opposed to your plan of going to his house and telling him your car broke down!" Naraku yelled at him. Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at him.

"Look Sesshoumaru knows Kagome is pregnant with your baby and she's to far along for him to abort it so he'll let her have it the thing is will he let her keep it or give it away." Bankotsu said avoiding eye contact with Naraku.

"He would most likely give it to Naraku." Jakotsu said.

"How do you know that? He could kill it, as well." Naraku growled, clenching the door handle.

"Naraku, please don't break my car." Bankotsu said. Naraku forced himself to calm down as he said, "If needed, I'll call the authorities." Naraku said.

"And tell them what? 'Oh, my girlfriend's psycho husband kidnaped her and my child, who she's still pregnant with?' It's not like they'll help you with that, Naraku." Bankotsu said, staring at the road.

* * *

The plane landed in New York Kagome was starting to wake up her eyes were slowly opening as the plane landed. "Master Sesshoumaru we're here." the older man tells him .

"Thank you." he said please take my son." he tells him as he picks Kagome up and carries her off the plane.

"Take... me... back to Naraku." Kagome said, her vision still blurry.

"Isn't it enough that I'm letting you have his child?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking towards the car.

"But you won't let me keep it. You'll give it to him, and I'll never get to see him again. I'll have nothing to remember him." Kagome said, trying to move, but couldn't, since her arms and legs were stiff.

"Aw Kagome you bought this on yourself and who says I'll give the brat to Naraku there are plenty of families that are always looking to adopt a baby." he told her as he got in the car with her.

Yummei was in the car as well in his car seat. "No please don't give my baby to strangers! Sesshoumaru please have a heart you can't be this cruel." she cried.

Sesshoumaru put her in the seat next to him. "I'll just have to think about it. And it will also depend on how you act, darling." Sesshoumaru said, buckling her in. He then buckled himself and Yuumei into the car, and they drove off towards his home.

_'Naraku, please hurry_.' Kagome thought, looking down at her stomach.

Kagome touched her stomach"Hi Yummei." she said smiling at him.

"Hi mommy!" he said happily

"Hi baby are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yes Mommy Daddy said that Daddy Naraku is busy and can't be with us anymore.' Yummei told her.

"He'll work around it. We're just staying with Daddy for a while, ok?" Kagome said, smiling to her son while she felt Sesshoumaru's gaze on her.

"Ok, Mommy." Yuumei said, smiling. Kagome smiled back and instead of looking back at Sesshoumaru, she stared out of her window, watching as the scenery of New York passed by like a blur.

"I still need to go to the doctors Sesshoumaru." she said as she saw the neighborhood where she had left shortly after giving birth to Yummei.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as they pulled up to the house he opened the car door and unbuckled Yummei and handed him to one of his workers. "Let's go" he said to Kagome.

Kagome got out of the car, not taking Sesshoumaru's offered hand. She walked over to the worker and took Yuumei from him. "Thank you." Kagome said, holding her son close as he gripped her shirt.

"Mommy, how long do you think it will take for Daddy Naraku to come get us?" Yuumei asked his mother.

"I don't know, baby. He'll get her as soon as he can." Kagome said, smiling down at her son.

Sesshoumaru walked up to them and placed a hand around Kagome's waist.

"Let's go inside." Sesshoumaru said, walking them up to the door and opening it. Kagome walked inside with Yuumei, following right behind Sesshoumaru as he stepped aside, letting her in.

Kagome looked around two dogs came running to her "Hi Sesshy and Maru Maru". she said as they barked and wagged their tails.

Kagome put Yummei down see the doggies."?" she asked Yummei.

"Mommy they're big." he said to her.

"I know." Kagome said to him. She turned around and looked at him

"So are you going to lock me away in that room like last time?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think you're a jerk!."

"Kagome, come with me for a minute, we need to talk." Sesshoumaru said. She could see the look in his eyes. She looked at Yuumei and said, "Mommy will be right back." She then bent down and whispered so only he could here, "If Mommy's not back in ten minutes, go to the nearest phone and call the police, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy." Yuumei whispered, knowing it was to be a secret. Kagome kissed her son on top of his head and followed Sesshoumaru out to the back yard, where he slapped her.

Kagome touched her face. " Now you will learn how to talk to me have you forgotten how to obey me?!" he asked her.

"No I haven't Sesshoumaru we're not even married anymore we got a divorce, "Why do you have to be so mean to me I gave you what you wanted you have an heir, you flaunt your other women around me but when I find someone I truly love you want to hurt me." she told him.

"That is because, you are mine." Sesshoumaru said, now cupping her face. Kagome backed away.

"That gives you no right to kidnap me and my son!" She yelled.

"Oh? And who will listen to you?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.

"The police will. This is a felony, Sesshoumaru. And don't think you can get out of this one." Kagome said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to smack her again, but she did not flinch. "I am not afraid of you anymore, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"You're very lucky you're pregnant Kagome." he told her he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back inside.

"Yummei come here son let's take you to your bedroom." he told him as he picked him up. "You know where our bedroom is Kagome I expect you to be in there after I lay our son down for his nap." he told her and walked up the stairs.

Kagome watched him walk upstairs. When she knew he was in Yuumei's room by then, she walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. She was sipping at her water, sitting at the counter, when Sesshoumaru walked in. "Yuumei's asleep, I'm guessing?" Kagome said, her eyes still closed, not even bothering to look at him.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Did I not just tell you to be waiting in our bedroom?!" he asked.

"You did, I am not a child Sesshoumaru get that through your thick head!" she yelled at him.

"Do you know Kagome is all I have to do is make one call and your brother and mom will be dead." he told her folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I know. You've used that so many times." Kagome said, smirking at him. "But it won't work." She told him, drinking the rest of her water and setting the cup on the counter. "Oh, and why's that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be my little secret, now would it?" Kagome asked, walking over to the sink, rinsing her cup and putting it in the dishwasher.

"You've grown a back bone how cute, but there is one thing I know you fear besides that room. he said walking up behind her. He placed his hands on her stomach. "One of us has claws Kagome , I could slice that baby out of you right now." he whispered in her ear.

"In fact I already have a young couple that are looking to adopt." he told her.

Kagome turned around in his arms and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." She growled, clenching her hands into fists while they were on his chest, thinking to push him away. "Then you would do well to listen to me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"I hate you so much." she said with tears in her eyes. "Yes I know now lets' go upstairs the scent that cover you is offending my nose. he said referring to Naraku.

"I love him Sesshoumaru and I always will." she said as she let him lead her up to the bedroom.

* * *

Naraku looked out the window on the plane. "Try to relax Naraku." Bankotsu said to him.

"I am trying to relax." Naraku said, telling himself, 'Don't hit him, don't hit him.'

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Bankotsu said.

"I know, but I still have the right to worry." Naraku said.

"I know, I know." Bankotsu told him, reading the book he had brought with them.

Naraku kept staring out of the window, visioning Kagome's smiling face, along with Yuumei's. 'I'm coming.' He thought to himself, balling his hands into fists on the arm rests.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled the candlestick and watched as the wall slid back "Come here Kagome." he said to her.

" Sesshoumaru please don't put me back in there I won't try to run please I hate that room." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her "I'm locking you in there I just want to remind you where you will be if you become to defiant."

Kagome sighed and looked down as Sesshoumaru led her into the room, his arm around her waist. He closed the wall when they got into the room and gently pushed her towards the bed, where she sat down, crossing her legs Indian-style.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and stroked her hair, saying, "Remember this room, Kagome?" "Yes." She replied, still looking at the floor, gripping her jeans in her hands.

"Good girl now if you behave you won't have to be in this room." he told her. "I'll do what you want just please leave my baby alone." she told him.

"I'll think about it Kagome for now I called a doctor he will be here shortly the same one that delivered Yummei." he told her.

Kagome nodded, thinking,_ 'Oh joy, the ass that wouldn't help me.' _She looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "May I have some food? With no drugs this time, if you please."

He nodded, the smirk still on his face as he walked out of the room.

Kagome made sure to wait long enough before she said, "Just you wait until Naraku comes, Sesshoumaru. He'll kill you." She laid back gently, not wanting to land on her stomach. She gently touched it and whispered, "Don't worry, Daddy will be here soon."_ 'I hope_.' She added in her head.


	36. Chapter 36

A week had went by and Naraku still hadn't come for her, She sat in the kitchen and looked over at the window it was a clear day outside Sesshoumaru was talking on the phone. Yummei was sitting in his high chair looking at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru Can I go outside please?" She asked him as she rubbed her stomach.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment and said, "Yes, but stay where I can see you." "Alright. Can Yummei come with me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, continuing his conversation. Kagome walked over to her son and pulled him out of the high chair. "Come on, let's go outside." She said, leading him out to the back yard.

"I wish I could leave but if I try he'll take my baby from me." she told Yummei as she sat down on the swing in the backyard so Sesshoumaru could see her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked out the window at Kagome and Yummei.

"Yes Dad we're back in New York." he said to him, we haven't decided on if she'll keep it or give it up for adoption." he told him.

"I think you should give it up for adoption." His father said.

"We aren't sure yet, dad. We'll handle it." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Fine. But remember who's child it is." His father replied.

"I remember. I'll talk to you later." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright. Bye." His father said, hanging up the phone. Sesshoumaru hung up and watched as Kagome put Yummei on her lap as they sat in the swing, going back and forth.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her, she got up off the swing and walked around the yard. "Naraku where are you?" she wondered. "Maybe he's giving up I'm too much trouble for him." she said as she looked up at the sky, if that was true she would have to convince Sesshoumaru to let her keep the baby. which wouldn't be easy.

She looked over at her son and a small smile spread across her face. 'He's the only good thing that came from this marriage.' She thought, looking up at the clouds. She walked over to one of the trees and sat down in the shade. "Yummei, come sit with me!" She called. Yummei jumped off of the swing and ran over to her, sitting next to her in the grass under the tree.

She wrapped her arm around him and said, "You are one of the most important things to me. You know that, right?" Kagome said, playing with his hair.

"Yeah." He replied, looking up at her.

"So when Daddy Naraku comes to get us, will you come with Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, mommy." Yummei said, smiling. Kagome smiled down at her son and kissed the top of his head.

Sesshoumaru came out to the yard and looked at Kagome under the tree. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

" I'm feeling okay." she told him.

"That's good Kagome, I was thinking about what to do about the baby." he told her.

" I swear Sesshoumaru if you try and harm my baby, I'll kill you!" she said

"Kagome there you go again with your threats they are so useless!" he said to her. "I'am not giving up Naraku's baby, I love him he has never hurt me that was you!" she yelled at him.

: Yummei looked up at his parents as they fought. "Stop it, mommy! Daddy, leave mommy alone!" He yelled, running into the house.

"Yummei!" Kagome said, trying to get up. "Look at what you did to our son, Sesshoumaru. He's afraid of you!" She yelled, finally getting to her feet.

"Afraid of ME? He should be afraid of YOU. You don't care about anyone but yourself, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glared at him for a minute and slapped him, saying, "I care about Naraku! I care about our child, and the one I'm carrying! I even cared about you, Sesshoumaru. But you ruined that." A tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away as she walked past him and into the house, saying, "Yummei, where are you?"

"Mommy." he said as he looked up at her he was sitting on the sofa.

"Baby I'm sorry you had to see that." she told him.

" Are you okay mommy?" he asked her.

"I'm fine baby." why don't you go and get your book so I can color with you?" he asked her.

"Okay mommy." he said as he got off the sofa and went to get his coloring book and crayons.

Kagome sighed and sat back on the sofa.

* * *

Naraku sat in the hotel room thinking of a better plan than the last one. Naraku stood up and started to pace the room, trying to figure out how to get to Kagome and Yummei. 'Does he have any up-coming meetings?' He thought, looking out the window.

Bankotsu walked into Naraku's hotel room. "Hey any luck on any plans?" he asked him. " No not really last one we ended up in jail and I ended lip lock with your idiot boyfriend.' he told him.

"It shouldn't be too hard they're not married anymore right?" Bank asked him."

"Yeah but Sesshoumaru has money and lots of connections Naraku told him.

"Hmmm..." Bankotsu said. "Well, maybe I can see if he has to fly somewhere in the next week." "He'll take them with him." Naraku said, mentally hitting himself for not thinking of that earlier. "You're probably right." Bankotsu said, sitting on the bed.

"But then what are we going to do? We don't have any connections here." Naraku said, staring out the window.

"Well we'll just have to think of something." he said to Naraku

"Let's go out maybe we'll come up with a plan once we get out and have something to eat." he told him.

"Yeah, or do you think I should just give up and let her stay with him?" he asked Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked at him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Alright, stupid idea, I get it!" Naraku said, believing his head.

"Good, now let's go." Bankotsu said, walking out the door. Naraku walked out behind him, closing and locking the door. "So where are we going to go?" Naraku asked. "McDonald's, where else?" Bankotsu said.

"Yeah going there what got me in this mess in the first place." he said to him as they walked out the hotel.

"No one told you to sleep with her." Bankotsu told him.

"Oh shut up!" he growled.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the front door and opened it. "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just looking at the scenery." Kagome said, closing the door and walking past him. She walked over to Yummei and sat with him, picking up one of his crayons and coloring with him, talking to him and laughing.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her if she wasn't pregnant he would really hurt her but she wouldn't be pregnant much longer since she was carrying a demon baby.

Kagome wondered what she was going to have. She still couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru had killed the first baby she had with Naraku.

Kagome looked down at her son and ruffled his hair. She looked back up to see Sesshoumaru watching them. She glared at him for a second before turning back to her son and continuing to color.

"Kagome would you like to go out today?" he asked her.

"Out where?" she asked not looking up at him.

"The three of us go and get some lunch how about McDonald's?" he asked her.

"You hate McDonalds." she said to him.

" I know that and just know this is the only time I will ask you do you want to go out so yes or no?"

" Yes I'll go." she told him.

"Come on, Yummei, let's go get you changed." Kagome said, getting up. "Ok." He said, walking up the stairs with her. A few minutes later, they walked back down and over to Sesshoumaru. "Ready." She said, slipping on her shoes. "Good." He said, opening the door. The three of them walked out and down to the car. Sesshoumaru buckled Yummei in while Kagome got into the passenger side. Sesshoumaru got into the car and started it up, driving towards Mcdonald's.

* * *

Naraku sat down since Bankotsu was paying he checked his cell phone for any messages, he sighed when he saw there were none Bankotsu came back with their food here you go since when do you like milkshakes?" he asked Naraku.

"Since I meant Kagome." he told him as he drank some of his strawberry milkshake. Sesshoumaru drove in the parking lot and parked the car. Kagome got out and open the back door for Yummei.

When Kagome picked Yummei up out of the car seat, she got a glimpse in the window. What she saw made her eyes widen. There, sitting at one of the tables, was Naraku, and his cousin Bankotsu. Before Sesshoumaru could notice, she set Yummei down and walked over to him. "Ready?" She asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and they walked in and up to the cash register.

: Naraku was eating a fry when he looked up at the line and smelt Kagome. "Bankotsu, Kagome is in here." he whispered to him.

"What!. where?!" he asked him.

"In the line shut up before you get us caught." Naraku told him.

"What are you going to do?" Bankotsu asked him.

"If I get up I'll end up getting in a fight with him." he told him.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Naraku and smiled. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked her, "Naraku." she said and covered her mouth

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him and said, "What? Sorry, I guess I zoned out." She quickly looked up at the menu and said, "Can I get a number four, fries, and a large Sprite?" She said to the cashier. "Yummei, what would you like?" She asked, picking him up. "Chicken fingers!" He said. Kagome giggled and said, "Ok." She looked back at the lady at the desk and said, "Also some fries for him and a small Sprite."

"Yes ma'am. Sir, that comes to twenty dollars and twenty-five cents." Sesshoumaru pulled out the money and handed it to her as their tray was being prepared. He picked it up and as they were walking, Kagome had Yummei keep his attention when they passed Naraku's table. She looked past Sesshoumaru and winked at him before sitting down.

Naraku growled he felt like getting up and just grabbing her and running now. "Mm I'm really hungry she said as he ate a fry, Hey Sess I forgot to get ketchup can you go and get me some please?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and got up to get her some. " Hey Handsome." she said as she looked at Naraku. "Kagome are you okay has he hurt you?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine for now, I didn't think you were coming." she told him.

"Of course I was coming. I just have to figure out a plan to rescue you." He said. Kagome giggled. She gasped as she remembered and said, "Ok. Listen. In the master bedroom, there is a painting on the far wall. If you push it, then the wall will open to another room. He keeps me there sometimes. And that's where he's going to have me when I have our baby. Ok?" She said.

Naraku nodded and they both turned back to their meals quickly when Kagome saw Sesshoumaru coming back. "Thanks, Sess." She said as he handed her the ketchup. "Your welcome." He replied, sipping from his drink.

"So I was thinking Kagome I'll let you keep the baby on one condition."he said

"And what's that?"she asked him.

"You put the baby in my name and you forget all about Naraku otherwise I will have this baby adopted as soon as she or he is born." he warned her.

Naraku growled there was no way his baby was being adopted out he was counting his hand on how many moths she had left, "We have two months to come up with a plan he told Bankotsu.

"Okay." he said to Naraku as he looked over at Kagome who looked like she was ready to kill Sesshoumaru Kagome turned to look at Naraku, "Yes Sesshoumaru." she said to him saying yes would give Naraku time to help her.

"Good. Now finish your meal, I have things to do today." Sesshoumaru said, looking over at Yummei.

"Yummei, honey, eat your food, ok?" Kagome said, eating her fries.

"Ok." Yummei said, putting his toy away and continuing to eat. Kagome looked up and when she saw Sesshoumaru was looking at Yummei and zoning out, she stole a glance at Naraku and mouthed, "Hurry." He nodded and Kagome quickly turned back to her meal.

* * *

Okay two chapters left now I haven't decided on the sex of the baby so please send me some boy and girls name and if I like the name I'll use it. And I'm glad to be back. I missed you guys! 


	37. Chapter 37

2 months later

Kagome's stomach was big and round by now Sesshoumaru was true to his word he made sure Kagome had her doctor's appointments she was currently sitting in the backyard with Yummei. Swinging on the swing

"Mommy when will we see Daddy Naraku again?" The toddler asked her

Kagome looked down on his silver head. "I don't know baby soon I hope." she said to him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his study talking on the phone to different adoption agencies. "Yes the baby will be born in one month." Sesshoumaru told the woman on the phone.

"Mr. Tashio I will fax the papers over to you." she told him.

Sesshoumaru ended the call and smirked, soon Naraku and Kagome's baby would be adopted. With that decided Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked from behind his desk and out of the study. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water and took the top off and drank some of the cold cool crisp water as he walked over to the window looking out the window at Kagome and his son.

His golden eyes held a gleam tp them as he watched the two on swinging on the swing.

Kagome decided to come inside to get something to eat and Saw Sesshoumaru drinking his water.

"How are you feeling today Kagome?" he asked her.

"If you mean how's my pregnancy is going then I'm fine but I rather be with the father of my child." Kagome told him

"Well my dear you will never be with him." He tells her narrowing his eyes at her.

"I could if you let me go!, we're not married anymore you have no right to keep me here!, we share custody why can't you let it be like that?!, you sleep with whoever you want, you don't love me Sesshoumaru, you never did, you just liked the fact that you had a kid for a wife someone who doesn't know anything about life. And for a longtime you had that until I started sneaking out and seeing the world!" she tells him.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her. "That so and on your little journey you fucked my vice president!" He yelled at her.

"It wasn't planned!, it happened and I'm not sorry that it did, I know you killed my first baby with him." Kagome told him.

"So you know, so what be glad you're to far into your pregnancy or I would have done the same thing." He tells her looking at her with his cold golden eyes

Kagome decided not to fight with him she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to rest the baby would be here in a few months.

* * *

Naraku had planned everything out now he just needed to get into the house and rescue Kagome and Yummei. Bankotsu made sure the gun was loaded

"So this is it ?"Naraku said to him.

"Yeah soon as the sun goes down we leave." He said as grabbed his gloves and put them on .

Naraku walked into the bathroom and took a shower it would relax him one way or the other Kagome was coming with him and Sesshoumaru would be out their lives.

After his quick shower Naraku came out feeling quite refreshed he had changed his clothes in the bath room he wore a black fitted shirt and a pair of black pants, he sat down on the bed and put on his black shoes.

A few hours later the sun had went down. Bankotsu grabbed his things and walked to the door. Naraku got up as well and walked out the hotel room and down to the front desk where he checked himself and Bankotsu out of the hotel they walked outside and took the rented car and drove off toward Sesshoumaru's home.

I was blown away.

What could I say?

It all seemed to make sense.

You've taken away everything,

And I can't deal with that.

I try to see the good in life,

Kagome sat in the bedroom now she had eaten dinner Yummei was in his bedroom, and Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed working on something on his laptop he looked at the back of Kagome's head as he sent a few emails out. He turned the laptop off and Got off the bed and sat down beside Kagome. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"One more month and the baby will be born are you excited?" he asked her.

"Yea I am ." She told him and she got up off the bed and walked to the head of it and got in pulling the covers up over her.

But good things in life are hard to find.

We'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

Sesshoumaru got in the bed with her and pulled her body to him he turned the light out and closed his eyes and went to sleep

Naraku and Bankotsu arrived at the house and parked the car in front of the driveway and got out it was dark and quite They walked up to the house. Bankotsu took his tools out and picked the lock the lock finally opened and the two walked in th e house closing the door behind them.

They were walking around in the dark and Bankotsu hit his foot on the end of the table and ." Shit!" he yelled as he did that he crashed into the lamp sending it to the floor shattering it into a million pieces.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome woke up at hearing the noise and got out the bed. Naraku growled at his clumsy cousin.

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Taken all I could take,

And I cannot wait.

We're wasting too much time

Being strong, holding on.

Can't let it bring us down. 

Kagome ran out the bedroom and ran down a few steps. "Naraku! She cried out.

Naraku looked up when he heard his name . "Kagome!" He said to her.

My life with you means everything,

So I won't give up that easily.

I'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

'Cause it's all misunderstood.

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Sesshoumaru saw Naraku and glared"Showed your face did you?" He asked as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Naraku.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she blocked him from shooting her love.

"Get out the way you Whore!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

But Kagome wouldn't move. Sesshoumaru was now pissed at her he did what he felt like doing the first time he found out that she was pregnant Sesshoumaru gave her a brutal shove from behind, she then went tumbling helplessly down the long curved staircase.

Naraku had a look of horror on his face as he watched Sesshoumaru push Kagome down the stairs

_Let's start over. _

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

We can't let this get away.

Let it out, let it out.

Don't get caught up in yourself.

Let it out.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Let's start over.

It's not over, yeah...

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Naraku picked Kagome up in his arms, his heart thundering inside his ears. He was never one to show his fear, but he felt its hammer blow now as he searched his mate's face.

"N..Naraku you came." she said as he touched his face.

Bankotsu took Kagome from Naraku's arms."Go kill The bastard, I'll take care of her!"

ONE CHAPTER LEFT!

Song by DAUGHTRY "It's Not Over"

Don't own the song or Characters


	38. Chapter 38

Naraku ran up the steps after Sesshoumaru." You son of a bitch!" Naraku roared as he tackled Sesshoumaru to the floor and punched him in his face, Sesshoumaru growled and hit Naraku in his face."How dare you if she dies it's your fault for fucking her, you knew she was my wife and yet you kept going after her!" He tells him and pushes Naraku off of his body.

"How dare you push a pregnant woman down the stairs!" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up glaring at Naraku. "How dare you fuck with my wife twice!" Sesshoumaru growled back. "You knew she was taken and you still fucked her!, by demon law I have every right to kill you both!."

"She wouldn't never ran to me if you didn't beat and treat her like a child." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku and lunged at him knocking them both to the floor again.

Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru off of him and stood up, wiping the slight trickle of blood off of his lip. "You had no right to abuse her like you did," he said, glaring at Sesshoumaru, who was just standing up.

He looked at Naraku and said, "She was MY wife, and I could do anything I wanted to her!" He then lunged at Naraku. Naraku side-stepped him, making the dog demon crash into the wall. Bankotsu looked up at the noise to see Sesshoumaru push himself out of the whole in the wall he made. 'Hurry Naraku, I don't know how much longer she'll last.' He thought, looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms.

: Sesshoumaru smirked as if he could read Bankotsu's thoughts do you really want to be fighting me when she is most likely dying along with your spawn?" Sesshoumaru asked him." Have you forgotten she is after all just a human." Sesshoumaru sneered. Naraku growled at him.

"Kagome is strong she'll hold on she's out of your clutches!" Naraku told him and looked at the gun that had dropped on the floor, Naraku dove to the floor and picked it up and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. As the gun was pointed at the Dog demon, Yummei came out his bedroom seeing the two males." Daddy Naraku!" he said with happiness

"Yummei, go downstairs to Mommy," Naraku said, not taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"But, what about daddy?" Yummei asked. "Please, just do as I say," Naraku replied.

Yummei nodded and ran down the stairs to see his mom unconscious. "Mommy!!" He cried, running over to her and Bankotsu. "She'll be ok Yummei, I promise," Bankotsu said, looking down at the small child.

"Go ahead and kill me Naraku that is the only way you will get out of here alive along with your cousin, I don't need Kagome anymore I have Yummei." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku slowly stood up ." I don''t think so killing you would be too easy, "Bankotsu call the police !" Naraku yelled down the stairs as he kept the gun pointed at Sesshoumaru. "Let's go down the stairs now!" Naraku yelled at him.

: Sesshoumaru smirked and walked towards the stairs, Naraku following his every movement, the gun still pointed at him. Bankotsu took out his phone and dialed the necessary number. "Hello? Yes, I need help," he said, giving the police the information they needed. After hanging up, he looked at Naraku and said, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good. Go wait outside, and keep Kagome and Yummei as far from Sesshoumaru as possible," Naraku said, not taking his eyes off of the silver haired demon in front of him.

Bankotsu picked Kagome up very carefully, "Come on Yummei let's take mommy outside and wait for help." he tells the small child. Yummei nodded his head and followed Bankotsu out the front door to wait for the cops.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs. not at all worried. "I was thinking Naraku how you're going to look like a fool when my lawyers get a hold of this case all I have to say is that I was trying to keep Kagome safe when you broke in and she lost her balance on the stairs it'll be ruled as an accident." Sesshoumaru told him as he came to the last step looking around the house.

"Really, I was wondering what the lawyers will think when they hear about that secret room." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru ears twitched when Naraku said that. "I have no idea what you're referring too, but do try to prove it." Sesshoumaru said to him as he heard the sirens of the cop cars and the ambulance pulling into the driveway.

"There's a certain candle on your wall, and if I push it a certain way, the door will open," Naraku said as some police officers ran inside. "Drop your weapon!" one of them yelled, pointing his gun at them.

"Arrest him first," Naraku said, nodding to Sesshoumaru. The officer walked up slowly and said, "Ok, just give me the gun."

Naraku handed the gun over to the officer and looked at Sesshoumaru."I'm going outside to be with Kagome." Naraku says looking at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru was read his rights, Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Naraku walk out the house.

Naraku walked outside to see the paramedics working on Kagome." How is she?" Naraku asked Bankotsu as he picked up Yummei.

"They won't know for sure till they take her to the hospital" he tells him. Naraku nodded his head and walked over to the ambulance I'm riding with you." he tells them.

"Alright, get in," one of the men told him. Naraku stepped inside and sat to Kagome's left and grasped her hand, saying, "I'm here, Kagome. You'll be ok. Don't worry." Kagome's eyes opened a fraction and she tried to smile and talk.

"Shhh, don't talk. We'll be at the hospital soon, ok?" She nodded slightly. "Just try to get some sleep." She nodded again and closed her eyes, her breathing evening out a few minutes later.

Bankotsu watched as the ambulance pulled out the drive way and then watched as Sesshoumaru was brought out the house and put in the back of the police car. Bankotsu watched as the car pulled out , he then got in his car and called Jakotsu and told him to meet him at the hospital and hung up. The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Kagome was taken inside and taken to a private room where she was checked on.

Naraku waited outside with Yuumei while they examined her and the unborn baby. Bankotsu got to the hospital and parked the car and went inside the hospital and saw Naraku. "How's it going?" he asked him.

"I don't know I'm waiting for the doctor to come out." Naraku said as he kissed Yummei on his head.

"Daddy Naraku, I missed you," Yuumei said, cuddling into Naraku: 's arms. "I missed you, too big guy," Naraku replied, hugging Yummei closer. Bankotsu started pacing the floor, a worried look on his face. "Bank, she'll be fine, I can feel it," Naraku said, even though inside he was worried to death. "But what about the baby?" Bankotsu said.

"They'll save my child, too," Naraku replied, standing up and unconsciously pacing as well, Yummei still in his arms.

The doctor's finally came out. "Sir we examined your girlfriend, she and the bay will be just fine we like to keep her hear overnight just as a precaution." the doctor told him while the other doctor looked at the chart. "Thank you doctor, can I see her?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes you may." he says. Naraku walked into the room with Yummei and walked over to the bed while Bankotsu waited outside for Jakotsu. Sesshomaru arrived at the police station and was given his phone call, he called his father.

Kagome looked up to see Naraku and Yummei. She tried to sit up, but Naraku shook his head. "You need your rest," he said, setting Yummei down. "Mommy, are you ok?" He asked, trying to get up onto the bed.

Naraku picked him up and set him on the mattress with his mother, and he crawled over and laid down next to her. "I'm ok baby," she said, kissing the top of his head. She looked up at Naraku and he leaned down, kissing her on the lips. "I missed you so much," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you, too," he replied, stroking her hair

: "Sesshoumaru what's going on?" his father asked him. "I was arrested dad I need you to get my lawyer down here." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Okay I'll get right on it."his father said. and hung up and called the lawyer.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down and looked around the station he wondered if Kagome was dead. That would be nice he thought then he would take Yummei . A few hours passed and Sesshoumaru's lawyer came and had Sesshoumaru bailed out and he returned to his home and waited for the upcoming court day.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to go now, Kagome needs her rest," one of the doctors said, walking into the room. Yummei had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier, and Naraku nodded, picking up the sleeping boy after Kagome kissed his head. He leaned down and kissed her, saying, "I'll come to get you tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you," she replied, stroking his face. He leaned into her touch, and nodded after a minute, standing up and walking out of the room after saying goodbye. He walked into the hall and saw Jakotsu sitting next to a sleeping Bankotsu. "We're going home. Kagome's coming home tomorrow," he whispered, not wanting to wake his son.

Jakotsu nudged Bankotsu to wake him up,. Bankotsu woke up and yawned and stood up seeing Naraku and Yummei Jakotsu got up as well and they left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Naraku changed Yummei's clothes and put him to bed and then went to sleep himself.

A few weeks passed and Kagome was still in New York due to Sesshoumaru's trial she was 9 months now. "I'll be glad when this trial is over."She told Naraku as they walked into the courtroom and sat down. Yummei was with Bankotsu and Jakotsu back at the hotel.

"I will be, too," Naraku replied, holding her close as Sesshoumaru walked in and sat at the table to their left. Kagome didn't even looked at him, she could feel the smirk on his face from her seat, as far away as Naraku could manage. "All rise for the presiding Judge Marasko. Everyone stood, Kagome having a little difficulty.

Judge Marasko sat down "I have been reading over this case and have come to a decision, will the defendant stay standing." The judge requested, Sesshoumaru stayed standing and looked at the judge now waiting for the verdict. "Sesshoumaru Tashio I find you guilt of assault , attempted murder, kidnaping, and abuse!" The judge Marasco said to him "You're sentence to 25 years to life, you should be ashamed of yourself!" he told him. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing she kissed Naraku on his lips she was so happy her water broke.

"Kagome!" He said, looking at his happy wife. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance while looking at the judge, saying, "I give you my greatest apology for the mess, your honor."

"That's perfectly fine! It will be taken care of. Just worry about getting her to a hospital!" Marasko said, smiling. Naraku nodded and he and Kagome started their slow progress to the doors while he told the hospital where to get them.

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru to see him glaring at them as he was led away. She started to cry from joy, feeling the baby starting to come. "Naraku, the baby's coming!" She said happily.

"Kagome you can't have the baby here!" Naraku told her as he sat her down on the outside bench. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed in , "The baby is coming no time to get you to the hospital." they tell him as they laid Kagome down putting a towel under her. they lifted her dress up

."Push!" they told her. Kagome took Naraku's hand as she started pushing.

Kagome started to do the breathing exercises that the paramedic told her to. She started to scream from the pain, gripping Naraku's hand harder. 'I didn't think she had this hard of a grip!' Naraku thought, thinking she would crush his hand. "Push Kagome! The baby's almost out!" The paramedic said. Kagome pushed a few more times before she heard a baby's cry.

: The paramedics cleaned the baby and looked at it "Congratulations it's a girl!" The paramedic told her. The baby girl had black hair of course a round chubby face she opened her eyes they were a ruby red like Naraku's, They handed Kagome the baby ."Hello my little girl."she said as she kissed her on the forehead, the baby cried some and then looked up seeing Naraku and blinked at him.

"Let's name her Melaena." Naraku told her.

"Melaena is perfect." Kagome said to him as the paramedics put Kagome on the stretcher to take her to the hospital.

: On their way to the hospital, Kagome kept looking at Melaena. She then looked at Naraku and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. They arrived at the hospital and looked over Kagome and the baby, seeing that they were alright, they took Melaena to the nursery and put Kagome into another room, Naraku calling Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"Bring Yummei to the hospital. He has to meet his little sister." He then hung up. A little while later, Yummei, Bankotsu and Jakotsu arrived at the hospital and went to Kagome's room to see her holding onto Melaena. "Yummei, this is your sister, Melaena," she said, showing her son.

Five years passed Kagome was now married Yummei was in school and Melaena was the light of her parent's life Naraku now owned a company and Kagome had a degree in teaching. Sesshoumaru was still in jail serving time. Kagome was finally free to live a normal life

* * *

Wow it's finally done I want to thank all those who read this story I hope you all like the ending I know I've been gone for a while but I am slowly getting back in the writing mode and I am working on To love my Father. So hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon.

Thanks again

Kags21


End file.
